


Des grains de sable dans son coeur

by KuramaKyubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKyubi/pseuds/KuramaKyubi
Summary: Rock Lee avait besoin de changer d'air, tout le monde autour de lui était en couple, et la plupart avaient des enfants. L'Hokage lui trouva une mission de diplomatie à Suna, il travaillerait avec leur Kazekage. Il ne s'attendait pas découvrir des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, était-ce normal ? Surtout envers un homme qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Changement nécessaire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, ma première fanfiction avec Gaara & Lee, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Je m'excuse donc en avance si jamais des erreurs de glisse dans l'histoire. Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Lee déambulait dans les rues désertées de son Village, tous ses amis étaient soit en couple, mariés avec des enfants. Il était le seul à encore être célibataire et pire encore selon lui, vierge mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme qui lui avait battre son cœur. Mais après avoir été témoin du dénouement de l'histoire d'amour entre Naruto et Sasuke, il s'était alors posé la question, à savoir que peut-être lui aussi préférait les hommes ? Mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas rencontré d'homme qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. Lee soupira longuement en continuant de marcher, il devrait aller voir son sensei. Celui-ci avait toujours de bons conseils pour lui, ses pas le menèrent sans problème jusqu'à la maison de Guy. Les lumières du bas étaient éteintes mais celles de sa chambre étaient allumées, il osa donc cogner. Il attendit quelques minutes ensuite il cogna encore, mais cette fois-ci il plus fort. Trois minutes plus tard, toujours sans réponse, il tourna les talons et prit la route de son petit appartement dans le centre-ville. Lee devrait aller voir Naruto demain en tant qu'Hokage, peut-être pourrait-il lui trouver une mission à long terme à l'extérieur du village. Car le ninja avait l'impression d'étouffer en ce moment, il était persuadé que son ami pourrait l'aider avec son problème. Soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution Lee retouna chez lui. Le jeune homme prit une bonne douche chaude, se coucha et s' endormit pour une fois, sans trop de problèmes.

Lee se réveilla comme à son habitude tôt, presque en même temps que le soleil, il fit ses étirements matinal, prit un déjeuner léger et se dirigea ensuite vers l'extérieur. Le ninja se décida d'aller courir autour de son village avant d'aller voir Naruto. Il était encore trop tôt pour que celui-ci soit déjà en poste. Environ une heure plus tard, Lee terminait la course autour de Konoha, il revient en joggant tout doucement vers le centre-ville. Il décida d'arrêter à un petit café près de chez lui. Il commanda un smoothie aux fruits ainsi qu'un thé vert, il prit le tout et alla s'assoir à la terrasse. Lee aimait profiter du matin ainsi, et regarder le village prendre vie. Le maitre du taijutsu entendit encore trente minutes avant de se lever de sa place, vider les contenants dans la poubelle et se diriger vers la Tour de l'Hokage. Il croisa plusieurs villageois sur le chemin qui le saluèrent, il leur rendit leur salut avec le sourire. Il croisa Sakura, qui allait travailler à la clinique de l'hôpital, elle était très enceinte et son compagnon avait surpris plusieurs personnes. Kiba avait réussi à charmer la jeune femme, une fois la guerre terminée. Ça faisait maintenant presque deux ans de cela, et l'heureux couple attendait avec impatience leur premier enfant. Lee était sincèrement heureux pour eux. Ils se saluèrent de loin, mais sans s' arrêter pour discuter, la jeune femme paraissait être en retard et marchait d'un bon pas malgré sa grossesse avancée. Une fois à la Tour, il salua les gardes à l'entrée et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Lee monta rapidement les marches deux par deux jusqu'au dernier étage où était situé le bureau de leur Hokage Naruto Uchiha.

Les deux hommes avaient uni leur vie devant un petit groupe d'amis, dans une cérémonie discrète à la demande de Sasuke. Celui-ci depuis son retour était un homme changé. Il n'était pas nécessairement plus bavard ou plus souriant qu'auparavant, mais il dégageait une aura de sérénité. Et la manière donc il regardait Naruto démontrait à tous que les deux hommes étaient réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, car le blond le regardait exactement de la même manière. Pour Lee, leur amour était un signe de réussite et qu'on ne devait jamais abandonner lorsqu'on croyait en quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La relation de Sasuke et Naruto en était la preuve. Une fois face au bureau, il cogna à la porte et attendit la voix de Sasuke qui l'invita à entrer, il ouvrit la porte. L'Hokage était déjà installé à son bureau à remplir des parchemins, il se plaignait.

"Sasukeeee, j'en ai marre de toute cette paperasse. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre depuis deux jours."

Le noiraud soupira, comme s'ils avaient eu cette discussion une centaine de fois, chose qui était fort possible connaissant Naruto.

"Hn. Baka. Je t'avais pourtant dit de terminer de remplir les demandes hier soir, mais tu m'a convaincu que tu les ferais ce matin sans rouspéter."

Le blond gonfla ses joues de frustration, mais il savait qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit Lee, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Lee ! Comment ça va ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Naruto tenta de se levé de son bureau pour se dirige vers lui, mais Sasuke fit un son de gorge irrité et le blond se rassit en boudant.

"Bon matin à vous deux. En réalité, Hokage-Sama, je suis venu vous voir pour savoir si vous auriez une mission à long terme à m'offrir."

Les deux hommes le regardèrent en même temps surpris, en général la majorité des ninjas évitaient les missions à long terme. Car celles-ci les éloignaient trop longtemps de leur village, amis, familles, etc. Mais dans son cas, Lee n'avait rien de tout ça à part les amis, et ceux-ci avaient tous une vie de famille, donc il se sentait quelques peu exclus.

"Premièrement, tu m' appelle Naruto lorsqu'on est entre nous. Deuxièmement oui, j'ai ce genre de mission que j'ai reçu voilà deux jours. Je ne savais pas à qui l'offrir, tu me rends drôlement service."

Sasuke se pencha vivement vers le blond pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci rougit en se passant la main dans la nuque, un signe de nervosité que tous connaissait. Ils continuèrent à débattre à voix basse quelques instants, avant que Naruto reprenne la parole.

"La mission est en fait une mission diplomatique. J'ai besoin d'un ninja pour représenter Konoha auprès de Suna..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Lee comprit immédiatement la réaction de Sasuke, car il n'avait pas revu Gaara depuis leur bataille contre Kimimaro Kaguya. Les deux ninjas avaient fait la paix le temps de la bataille, mais ils ne c'étaient pas revu ni parlé depuis. Aller au Village caché dans le sable serait tout un défi pour lui, mais en même temps, il pourrait sortir de son quotidien qui était en train de le rendre malheureux. Et il rendrait par la même occasion service à Naruto. Il pourrait toujours essayer de créer un lien amical avec le Kazekage de Suna, peut-être même pourrait-il s'entraîner avec celui-ci. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus l'idée était agréable.

"Je suis d'accord, Naruto. J'irai comme représentant de Konoha auprès de Suna. Dit-moi quand je dois quitter, je vais avertir Guy Sensei et préparer mes choses."

Encore une fois, les deux autres ninjas le regardèrent avec surprise, mais Naruto lui sourit, il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé un ninja du calibre de Lee pour aller à Suna. Gaara serait sûrement content d'avoir un shinobi qu'il connaissait comme représentant. En sachant à quel point il était difficile de gagner la confiance de l'autre Jinchûriki. Lee était un excellent choix. Il sourit en coin vers son amoureux, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put cacher son petit sourire au blond.

"Crois-tu que tu pourrais partir demain matin ?"

"Aucun problème, Naruto. Tu peux compter sur moi !" Lee fit sa pause du bon gars avant de sortir en coup de vent.

Les deux amoureux se sourirent et recommencèrent leur travail où ils avaient été interrompus.

* * *

Rock Lee sorti en courant de la Tour, il était totalement énergisé, cette mission était exactement ce donc il avait de besoin. Et en plus il aiderait son village, il devait trouver Guy sensei pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il décida de commencer chez lui, sinon il irait au terrain d'entraînement. Lee partit en joggant vers la maison de son sensei. La chance était de son côté, car Guy était à l'extérieur en train de parler avec son éternel rival, Kakashi, les deux hommes riaient ensemble.

"Yo ! Sensei !"

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Lee en souriant.

"Lee ! Que me vaut ta visite ce matin ?" Guy s'était avancé vers son ancien élève pour lui donner une accolade, mais Lee lui sauta dans les bras.

"J'ai reçu un ordre de mission. Je serai parti durant un délai indéterminé, je quitte demain matin à la première heure." Il sautait partout en expliquant sa bonne nouvelle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Les deux ninjas plus âgés le regardaient en souriant en coin Guy était heureux de voir Lee démontrer un peu d'exubérance. Celui-ci avait été trop tranquille dernièrement, il savait aussi que celui-ci se sentait exclu, vu qu'il était toujours célibataire et que tous ses amis étaient mariés et avaient des enfants. Il espérait que cette mission lui serait bénéfique, peut-être rencontrait-il une femme pour lui durant sa mission. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour l'amour, il tourna son regard vers son amoureux secret, Kakashi. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre avant de l'annoncer à leurs amis. Leur attirance s'était développée au fil des années, ce n'est qu'après la guerre qu'ils s'étaient permis de l'accepter et de le vivre ensemble. Maintenant ils prévoyaient l'annoncés à leurs amis prochainement, le copie ninja sentit son regard et tourna son regard vers lui. Comme toujours des papillons apparurent dans son estomac, il espérait réellement que Lee connaîtrait ce sentiment un jour.

"Donc tu nous quittes demain matin ?" Kakashi lui demanda

"Oui, Hokage-Sama m'a donné une mission diplomatique au Village de Suna." Il souriait en disant ceci, il avait déjà hâte à être le lendemain pour pouvoir quitter le Village.

Guy se souvenait que trop bien du combat entre Gaara no Subaku et Lee, à quel point il avait été proche de perdre son précieux élève. Naruto lui avait promis que le Kazekage avait changé qu'il était un autre homme. Mais pour lui, c'était difficile de séparer l'avant et l'après. Lee était un être extraordinaire, un garçon avec une morale à toute épreuve et une volonté qu'il l'avait fait rougir de honte quelques fois. Guy ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit encore blessé par la vie. Par contre, en ce moment, il avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il garderait ses inquiétudes pour lui, et il s'assurait que Lee était heureux.

"Eh bien, Lee ! Tu seras le visage de Konoha à Suna. Je suis très fier de toi !"

Les deux hommes verts se sourirent avant qu'ils tombent dans les bras de l'autre. Kakashi souriait sous son masque, il avait deviné les inquiétudes de Guy et il se promettait de lui faire oublier tous ces tracas aussitôt que Lee serait en route. Après environ cinq minutes de parole d'encouragement, d'accolade et d'embrassade, Lee salua une dernière fois les deux hommes avant de partir en courant vers son appartement. Kakashi se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant.

"Rentrons, j'ai envie d'essayer de te changer les idées."

La voix chaude, sexy de Kakashi alluma un feu dans l'estomac du ninja vert. Guy se détourna de celui-ci et se dirigea vers la maison, une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda son amant qui était toujours dehors. Alors il commença à descendre tranquillement la fermeture éclair de son habit. Kakashi le rattrapa rapidement à l'intérieur et ferma la porte pour pouvoir continuer leur ébat en toute intimité.

* * *

Lee arriva près de chez lui, il souriait toujours, il avait faim, mais n'avait pas le goût de cuisiner. Donc il décida d'aller manger un morceau au restaurant. Lorsqu'il arriva au restaurant, il prit place près de la fenêtre, la serveuse arriva et prit sa commande.

"Lee ?"

Il se retourna vers la voix, Neji était devant lui avec des sacs prêts à apporter chez lui, il le regarda passivement de ses yeux violet.

"Neji ? Comment ça va ? Comment vont TenTen et les jumeaux ?"

Neji sourit, un de ses rares sourires, son visage s'illumina.

"Elle va vraiment très bien. Kibô et Jiyû vont aussi bien, mais ils ont une réserve d'énergie inépuisable. Ils nous font un peu penser à toi." Il ria doucement.

Lee les envia encore une fois, il était évident que Neji était heureux avec TenTen, et leurs enfants étaient chanceux d'avoir des parents comme eux. Ils avaient tous eu peur de perdre Neji lors de la grande bataille. Si ça n'avait pas été du chakra à Naruto et des talents de médique de Sakura, celui-ci serait probablement mort en ce moment.

"Je suis heureux de savoir ça, tu les embrasseras de ma part. Je quitte demain matin pour une mission diplomatique à Suna. Je vais être parti quelques mois."

L'expression de Neji fût chargé d'inquiétude, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

"Vas-tu devoir travailler avec le Kazekage ?"

"Bien-sûr, je vais être là comme représentant de Konoha." Il sourit de nouveau pour rassurer son ancien coéquipier.

Le ninja aux yeux violet lui retourna son sourire, changea les sacs de mains et lui tendit une main. Lee fit pareil leur poignée de main fut sincère, le ninja vert en fut rassuré. Il était content de savoir que Neji tenait encore un peu à lui.

"Sois prudent, Lee. Oubli pas de donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps."

Lee hocha la tête, son repas arriva entre temps. Neji le salua une dernière fois avant de quitter le restaurant, pour retourner auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. Le repas fut délicieux, il apprécia sa rencontre avec Neji. une fois le repas terminé, il paya et quitta le restaurant pour se diriger vers son appartement. Une fois chez lui, il regarda son appartement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses, il se demanda ce qu'il devrait apporter avec lui. Lee se dit qu'il aurait probablement un appartement qu'il lui serait fourni. Donc il décida d'apporter son linge seulement. Une fois son sac prêt, il décida d'aller prendre une douche chaude pour se calmer, sinon il ne serait jamais capable de dormir. Le ninja vert avait vraiment hâte à ce nouveau défi. Une fois sa douche terminée, il se coucha, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Au lever du soleil, Lee était déjà aux portes de Konoha, saluant les gardes et il quitta sans un regard en arrière. La journée était douce, la forêt était calme, les animaux commençait à peine à se réveiller. Le prodige du taijutsu avait décidé d'y aller en joggant question de sauver du temps, il ne voulait pas faire le voyage en sept jours. Lee espérait être en mesure de le faire en quatre jours, il voulait faire une bonne impression en arrivant. Il souriait tout seul, il espérait réellement que tout se passe pour le mieux avec le Kazekage. Il voulait donner la meilleure la impression possible de son Village et renforcir les liens entre les deux villages. Le voyage se passa exactement comme prévu, il n'eut aucune altercation, aucune rencontre. À la deuxième journée, il avait plu toute la journée, mais sinon aucun autre contre-temps. Lee était déjà à une demi-journée de Suna, il était vraiment excité de débuter son nouveau mandat. Plus il se rapprochait du Village caché dans le désert, plus il avait chaud, il avait oublié à quel point la chaleur était accablante dans ce coin de pays. Et tout ce qu'il avait amené était ses habits verts en une seule pièce, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir apporté avec lui des chandails à manches courtes. Le ninja suait abondamment, il était gêné de se présenter ainsi aux portes du village. Il devait avoir dans les environs une oasis, il se rappelait qu'il en avait vu une la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec Naruto. Si sa mémoire était bonne, elle était quelque part à la gauche du village. Lee reprit son chemin avec ce nouveau but en tête, il voulait être frais, non pas tout en sueur, et tout collant. Le noiraud reprit sa course, au bout de trois heures il vit finalement les palmiers qui indiquaient l'oasis. Il en fut si heureux qu'il laissa tomber son sac et Lee se dévêtit en courant. Une fois assez près du coin d'eau il se propulsa dans les airs et atterrit tête première dans l'oasis, il se laissa couler dans l'eau peu profonde, savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau. Lee se laissa flotter pour remonter à la surface. Il garda les yeux fermés, profitant des rayons de soleil qui lui réchauffaient le visage. Mais il eut l'impression d'être observé, il se redressa rapidement en ouvrant les yeux. Lee maudit sa stupidité, peut-être un autre ninja hostile était déjà dans l'eau avec lui. Il pivota sur lui-même en prenant une pause de défense, il tomba sur un regard azur qui le dévisageait directement sans aucune gêne, ni pudeur les bras croisés sur son torse musclé.

"Gaa...Kazekage-Sama ?"

Il rougit violemment en se penchant bien bas, il fut encore plus honteux de sa manière d'avoir agi il y avait quelques minutes de cela.

"Lee-San quelle surprise de vous voir ici."

La voix profonde de Gaara l'avait toujours marquée, mais en ce moment, il ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était de disparaître. Lee espérait que celui-ci oublie ce fâcheux incident, mais il devait quand même expliquer sa venue, en tentant de garder son orgueil intact.

"Oui, Kazekage. Naruto-Sama m'a attitré pour le poste diplomatique de représenter Konoha auprès de Suna". Il garda sa position penchée, refusa de lever son regard vers l'homme près de lui.

Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient les deux complètement nus, dans cette oasis. Lee avala sa salive de travers en manqua de s'étouffer. Il était terriblement gêné dans la situation actuelle. Il entendit l'eau bouger, il ne releva toujours pas son visage, préférant attendre que le ninja du sable quitte l'oasis. Mais à sa grande surprise, le son d'eau se rapprochait de lui, l'ombre de Gaara apparut dans son champ de vision. Lee ferma les yeux, pas question qu'il regarde le Kazekage dans son plus simple appareil.

"Naruto a bien choisi son représentant." Il n'ajouta rien à cette déclaration restant immobile face au ninja de Konoha.

Rock Lee ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas paraître impoli en levant les yeux vers l'autre homme nu. Mais la situation était tellement inusitée, et il était très mal à l'aise. Lee bougea nerveusement. Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, l'autre homme se détourna de lui, il attendit encore un instant sans bouger.

"Rock Lee, tu peux sortir maintenant. Je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur de l'oasis, nous retournerons ensemble vers le Village."

Le jeune homme attendit encore deux, trois minutes pour donner le temps au Kazekage de sortir de l'oasis. Ensuite, rapidement, il s'habilla récupéra, son sac à dos qui était un peu plus loin, et se hâta de rejoindre Garra à la sortie de l'oasis. Lorsqu'il le vit, il rougit à nouveau, réalisant que celui-ci l'avait vu complètement nu. Le ninja de Konoha n'osa pas rencontrer son regard, donc il garda la tête baissée en le saluant de nouveau.

"Je vous remercie de votre patience, Kazekage. Je suis aussi terriblement désolé de vous avoir importuné durant votre baignade."

Lee espérait réellement que cette situation ne lui nuirait pas dans le futur. Il s'était tellement ridiculisé aujourd'hui, il devrait travailler deux fois plus fort pour garder le respect de l'homme face à lui. Gaara ne lui répondit pas, il entreprit la marche vers le Village, il se dégageait de lui une aura de force tranquille. Le ninja du sable ne dégageait plus la haine et l'agressivité comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Naruto avait vraiment eu un impact positif sur le ninja du sable, Lee était content de pouvoir observé au premier rang le changement opéré, chez cet homme. Celui qui avait tenté dans le passé de le tuer, juste pour son propre plaisir. Naturellement, il en avait garder quelques séquelle, principalement lorsque le temps était mauvais ou si l'humidité prenait place dans ses os. Mais Lee lui avait pardonné il y a longtemps de cela. Ils continuèrent à marcher d'un pas normal vers Suna. Le rouquin semblait à son aise, et pas vraiment pressé d'arriver. Lee lui était reconnaissant, car il commençait à ressentir qu'il avait peut-être trop demandé à son corps dans les derniers jours. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la roche sur laquelle il s'accrocha le pied, il mit ses mains instinctivement en avant de lui pour absorber le choc. Mais il ne ressent rien si ce n'est que la douceur du sable. Lee leva la tête vers Gaara qui le regardait fixement les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Tu devrais faire attention, Lee. Tu aurais plus te blesser en tombant." La voix du Kazekage lui fit une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, il rougit sans savoir pourquoi.

Le sable le remit délicatement debout, les grains lui chatouillaient la peau, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Lee eut presque l'impression que c'était la main de Gaara qui lui tenait le bas du dos pour l'empêcher de tomber. Encore une fois, il rougit, il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps et son esprit réagissait ainsi auprès de Gaara. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre d'effet.

"Merci, Kazekage. Je ne suis pas si maladroit d'habitude." Il ne voulait pas regarder le ninja dans les yeux, de peur de s'embarrasser plus.

Gaara cessa de marcher, Lee continua quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci avait cessé de le suivre, il tourna la tête vers le rouquin.

"Kazekage ?"

"Je voudrais me faire pardonner."

"Pardon ? Kazekage-Sama ?" Lee était réellement confus, il ne comprenait pas sur quoi l'homme voulait se faire pardonner.

"J'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux bien me pardonner, pour t'avoir si agressivement attaqué, lors de notre combat lorsque nous étions Genin."

L'homme regardait intensément Lee, son regard azur était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Toujours aussi cerné que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il y avait de l'émotion dans ce regard. Ce n'était plus aussi vide que dans ses souvenirs. Encore là, il se sentit tout étrange, son estomac faisait des caprices, il avait chaud, et ses mains étaient complètement humides. Lee baissa encore le regard, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui.

"Kaze... " Il fut interrompu par Gaara

"Appel-moi par mon prénom, svp."

Lee releva la tête rapidement, surpris au ton de la voix de l'homme, il y avait une supplique dans sa demande.

"Bien sûr, Ga- vous devez savoir que je vous ai déjà pardonné il y a des années." Lee sourit à l'homme face à Gaara, il voulait que l'homme comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune rancune.

Le rouquin le regarda surpris, comme quoi il ne s'attendait pas à son pardon.

"Gaara, je ne crois pas que vous étiez dans un bon état d'esprit à ce moment-là. Naruto m'as tout expliqué je ne voulais pas vivre avec le fardeau de vous en vouloir."

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se regarder, sans se parler durant plusieurs minutes. Lee se perdait dans la pureté du regard de l'homme face à lui, il pourrait facilement s'y perdre.

"GAAAARRRRAAAAAAAA !"

Une voix de femme les sortit de leur bulle, Lee sursauta et se recula précipitamment. Il s'était approché de l'autre ninja s'en même sans rendre compte. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers le chemin qui les menait au village. Une femme blonde avec ses cheveux séparés en deux, et elle portait un énorme éventail. Lee l'a reconnu comme étant la sœur de Gaara. Elle s'arrêta face à eux, le souffle court et les joues rouges d'avoir couru.

"Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherche partout depuis une heure." La voix de la femme était légèrement enrouée, elle tourna son regard vers Lee

"Oh ? Rock Lee ? Est-tu l'ambassadeur envoyé par Naruto-Sama ?"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, chacun avec un sourire en coin.

"Temari, j'ai croisé l'ambassadeur Rock à l'oasis. Je le raccompagnais au Village."

Ils se remirent tous à marcher en direction du Village. Temari expliqua à Gaara la raison pour laquelle le cherchait, les tâches qu'il devaient accomplir, les rendez-vous qu'il avait avec différentes personnes. Lee était toujours surpris de la charge de travail que les dirigeants avaient. Lee l'avait aussi vu avec Naruto et Sasuke, mais ils travaillaient ensemble, donc ils étaient deux. Gaara lui était seul, son admiration pour l'homme augmenta encore une fois. Ce ninja était vraiment une personne extraordinaire il avait hâte de pouvoir le côtoyer régulièrement, et il espérait être en mesure de l'aider quelque peu. Rock Lee se décida à ce moment-là, que durant son mandat à Suna, il ferait son maximum pour alléger le fardeau du Kazekage. Peut-être même trouverait-il une solution à long terme pour l'aider. Ses pas se firent plus légers car il avait un but relativement facile à atteindre et il avait hâte de s'y mettre.


	2. Sa découverte

Une fois à l'intérieur des portes du Village, Gaara fut assaillie par ses conseillers pour parler de choses urgentes, qui touchait le village. Celui-ci disparut avant même qu'il ait plus ajouté quelque chose à Lee. Le ninja de Konoha se tourna vers la sœur du Kazekage.

"Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas habituer durant ton séjour. Ensuite tu pourras prendre le temps de t' installer, et demain matin, Kankuro va venir te chercher vers sept heure. Il va ensuite t'emmener à ton bureau, et te montrer ce que tu dois faire durant ta présence parmi nous."

Lee acquiça par la suite, il la suivi dans les rues de Suna, le village avait beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. Les gens avaient l'air beaucoup plus heureux, les enfants jouaient dehors sans crainte, il y avait même quelques petits café et boutique qui c'étaient ajoutés depuis ce temps. L'homme de Konoha était heureux de voir que tout le travail et l'effort que mettait Gaara dans son village portait ses fruits. Ceci lui donnait encore plus le goût de l'aider. Ils continuèrent à marcher encore quelques minutes, Temari lui montrait les nouveautés qu'il n'avait pas remarquées, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent près de la Tour. Il y avait une petite rue en croissant, au pied de la tour avec de petites maisons nouvellement construites.

"Gaara a voulu construire ce petit quartier pour ses conseillers, ainsi que pour les messagers des autres Village. Donc Kankuro et moi habitons ici, et la petite maison en coin."

Elle pointa une petite habitation qui était niché entre le roc et la tour. Elle possédait deux fenêtres à l'avant, un petit trottoir qui menait à la porte et celle-ci avait été peintes en vert.

"Elle est pour toi pour la longueur de ton séjour. Comme tu vois, les autres portes on aussi les couleurs des différents Villages qui nous visitent."

Elle termina son explication en lui donnant les clés de la maisonnette, et le salua avant de retourner à son poste. Lee s'avança vers la porte, inséra la clé et l' ouvrit. La pièce à l'avant était un salon, dans les couleurs de son village. Il y avait un divan deux places en tissu brun, un sofa ainsi qu'une table basse, une petite bibliothèque bien fournie était sur le mur dos au sofa. Lee avança pour ensuite déposé son sac par terre, il y avait un petit couloir, la première porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain fonctionnelle. L'autre porte à gauche était une chambre de grandeur standard avec un grand lit, une armoire pour le linge ainsi qu'un bureau pour travailler, la fenêtre donnait sur la Tour. Il continua son exploration pour aboutir dans la cuisine, celle-ci était spacieuse, une belle table en bois avec quatre chaises trônait au milieu de la pièce, deux plantes vertes étaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur une minuscule court. Il y avait aussi un frigo, un four et une penderie pour la nourriture, il se sentit immédiatement bien ici. Lee était réellement heureux d'avoir eu cette mission. Le ninja croyait que cette expérience lui serait bénéfique, et en plus ceci venait en aide à son Hokage et son village. Il décida de se faire une collation légère avec les rations de voyage qu'il lui restait. Ensuite il ferait un peu de lecture avant d'aller dormir, il voulait être en forme pour la venue de Kankuro le lendemain matin.

Comme à son habitude, Rock Lee se leva un peu avant le soleil, il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'un pantalon sport, et cette fois-ci, il mit un chandail à manches courtes. Lee se fit un café et le but en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier une fois terminé. Ensuite Lee fit une série d'exercices d'étirement, le ninja décida de garder ses bonnes habitudes et alla courir. Le ninja vert adorait courir dans l'air encore tiède du matin, le village était encore silencieux, il croisa quelques gardes qu'ils le saluèrent, ainsi que des artisans qui étaient en route pour leur boutique. L'air ici était tellement différent de celui de Konoha, plus sec, l'odeur du sable chaud, il donnait une odeur particulière. Lee décida qui aimait particulièrement celle-ci, le fit sourire, ça lui ramena l'image de Gaara en tête. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa pensée, il rougit. L'homme de sable le déstabilisait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait ainsi lorsque celui-ci était proche ou juste à sa simple pensée. Lee aimerait que Guy sensei soit présent en ce moment pour pouvoir lui demander conseil. Ici, il ne connaissait personne avec qui il pourrait parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais Lee ne se laissa pas abattre par si peu, il aurait des réponses d'une manière ou d'une autre, car la vie était ainsi faite. Une fois de retour chez lui, le ninja se changea, il mit un pantalon léger, mais propre, ainsi qu'une chemise verte à manches courtes.Lee tenta de brosser ses cheveux, mais ceux-ci gardaient toujours la même coupe, peu importe comment il tentait de les coiffer. Il regarda l'heure et réalisa que Kankuro arriverait très bientôt. Le jeune homme commençait à être nerveux, verrait-il le Kazekage aujourd'hui ? Travaillerait-il conjointement avec lui ? Serait-il isolé dans un bureau à faire de la paperasse toute la journée ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses mais il se rassura, il les aurait bientôt. Ça ne lui donnait rien de s'inquiéter avec tout ça. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte, il regarda rapidement son reflet dans la glace, se jugea acceptable et alla ouvrir la porte. Le frère du Kazekage était sur le palier, celui-ci lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main.

"Bienvenue Rock-San à Suna. J'espère que votre séjour sera agréable."

"Merci Kankuro-San. Je suis très heureux d'être ici, j'espère être à la mesure de ma tâche."

Il rejoignit l'homme sur le palier, ferma sa porte à clé, et ils se mirent en route vers la gauche. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu' à temps qu'ils arrivent au bout de la rue, un escalier avait été construit à même le roc. Les deux hommes montèrent les marches en discutant tranquillement, de tout et de rien. Lee eut l'impression qu'il montait depuis des heures, lorsque finalement ils atteignirent le dernier palier. Kankuro lui indiqua d'aller vers leurs droites, ils continuèrent quelques instants avant d'atteindre une immense porte ouvragée, peinte rouge rouille. Kankuro cogna une fois et l'ouvrit.

"Kazekage-Sama Rock-San est arrivé." L'homme fit une révérence avant de se retirer, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Lee ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il fit la révérence en murmurant.

"Bon matin, Gaara-Sama."

Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiatement, mais il entendit un frottement de vêtements et une chaise qui était repoussée. Lee leva donc les yeux pour avoir son regard encore une fois attiré vers le regard azur de l'autre homme. Celui-ci le regardait comme toujours, fixement les bras le long de son corps.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé abruptement hier, lors de notre retour au village." Le rouquin s'était approché encore un peu plus, ne laissant presque pas d'espace entre eux.

Lee rougit en réalisant leur proximité, mais ne bougea pas. Il respira l'odeur que dégageait le dirigeant de Suna. Celui-ci sentait la cannelle, le sable chaud et une autre odeur qu'il n'était pas en mesure de définir.

"Il n'y a aucun problème, Gaara-Sama. Vous êtes un homme occupé. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?"

Le rouquin le regarda encore une fois fixement, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Lee bondit dans sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux de nouveau. Mais que se passait-il avec lui ?

"J'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à classifier tous mes documents." La voix de Gaara chaude. basse, surprit le ninja, et il leva les yeux.

Comme toutes les autres fois auparavant, il fut captivé par la couleur et la profondeur de son regard. Lee avait vraiment l'impression de perdre pied et de sombré. Il réalisa encore une fois, qu'il s'était approché de l'autre homme, lorsque celui-ci déposa un doigt sur sa joue droite. Un mouvement léger, presque tendre, il recula précipitamment rougissant comme une pivoine.

"Tu avais un grain de sable sur la joue." Tel fut l'explication du Kazekage qui le dévisageait intensément.

Le ninja de Konoha, bafouilla et secoua la tête. Rock Lee se sentait tellement idiot, que se passait-il avec lui ? Il se détestait de réagir ainsi, mais il était incapable de se contrôler.

"Sa-hum, sans problème Gaara-Sama. Je suis ici pour vous aider."

Le dirigeant de Suna se détourna de lui, en lui indiquant un bureau plus petit que le sien dans, le coin de la pièce près d'une des fenêtres qui était recouvert de documents.

"Prend place ici. Kankuro a bien tenté d'y mettre de l'ordre, mais il n'a jamais été en mesure d'y parvenir. J'espère que tu en seras capable, ça me faciliterait beaucoup la vie."

Lee se déplaça vers le bureau encombré de documents, s'assit et commença à faire le tour de documents en avant de lui. Le ninja comprit après un seul coup d'œil, pourquoi Kankuro n'avait pas été en mesure de ranger, c'était un véritable capharnaüm. Le jeune homme décida de commencer à trier les documents par date, ensuite par ordre d'importance. Ensuite il pourrait dissocier les missions générales, les assassinats et les espionnages. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence toute la matinée, Lee crut sentir le regard de Gaara sur lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête pour le garder, celui-ci avait les yeux sur sa table de travail et semblait concentré sur les papiers sur son bureau. Le ninja vert haussa les épaules, en se disant qu'il imaginait des choses, après tout son esprit était loin d'agir comme d'habitude depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Kazekage à l'oasis. Lee éprouvait toutes sortes d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Tout ceci était bien étrange pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas laisser ceci transparaître, il était ici pour faire un travail. Et en tout ninja qui se respecte, il réussirait sa mission, quoi qu'il en coûte. Lee ne laisserait pas tomber son Hokage et son village. Lee se sentit mieux après ce dialogue interne, il prendrait le dessus sur sa tête, il resterait concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois de retour à Konoha, il pourrait discuter de tout ça avec Guy sensei et découvrir ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Le maître de taijustu regarda son bureau, il avait réussi à organiser un peu moins que la moitié, il avait avancé moins vite qu'il avait cru. Mais malgré tout, il était satisfait du travail accompli. Il s'étira les bras vers le haut, il était peu habitué à si peu bouger, et il se sentait fébrile. Lee avait le goût d'aller courir ou encore mieux s'entraîner.

"Prenons une pause, il est l'heure d'aller manger." Gaara s'était approché en silence, faisant sursauter Lee.

"Oui bien sûr, Gaara-Sama." Lee se leva de sa chaise.

Le Kazekage se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre le jeune homme qui le suivit. Ils tournèrent vers la gauche croisant plusieurs ninjas gardes et dignitaires. Tous saluèrent Gaara avec révérence et respect. Lee était heureux de constater que la peur qu'inspirait l'homme dans le passé,semblait avoir totalement disparu, il savait d'expérience que rien ne remplaçait le travail. Lorsqu'une personne se donnait un objectif et travaillait fort pour l'obtenir, le résultat était presque toujours positif. Lee ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était réellement heureux que Gaara ait réussi à gagner le respect de ses villageois ainsi que les ninjas de Suna. Au bout du chemin emprunté, il y avait un escalier qui descendait, ils descendirent celle-ci. Tout ce temps, ils se déplaçaient en silence, la bête de Konoha ne savait pas comment approcher le rouquin, il aurait aimé discuter avec celui-ci. Mais malgré tout ce temps, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Était-il en couple ? Était-il marié ? Cette pensée lui sera le cœur, sans savoir pourquoi peut-être devrait-il écrire une lettre à son sensei. Ça lui ferait du bien, et malgré la distance qu'ils les séparaient, il savait que celui-ci serait en mesure de lui donner conseil. Car Rock Lee en avait marre de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait avec lui.

"Kazekage-Sama !" Un cri provenant du bas de l'escalier sortit Lee de ses pensées.

Une jeune femme, une ninja de la manière qu'elle était habillée, semblait surprise, ainsi que fort heureuse de voir Gaara. Elle regarda rapidement Lee, mais sembla l'oublier aussitôt. Celui-ci ne s'en fit pas, la présence du Kazekage était quand même fort imposante. Une fois au bas de l'escalier, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent face au ninja, celle-ci avait le rouge aux joues et un très grand sourire au visage.

"Il est rare de vous voir en dehors de votre bureau à cette heure Kazekage-Sama. Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter à prendre le goûter avec moi ?" Le visage de la jeune femme était un masque d'espoir.

Encore une fois, le cœur de Lee sembla vouloir se briser, il sera ses poings fortement. Le ninja ne laisserait pas ses émotions prendre le contrôle, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait avec lui.

"Désolé ChôChô. Je suis, comme tu le vois, je suis accompagné de l'ambassadeur de Konoha, Rock Lee-San."

Le sourire de la jeune ninja disparut, l'espoir fut remplacé par de la tristesse. Lee ne pouvait pas accepter que par sa faute qu'une femme ait de la peine. Et peut-être empêchait-il l'homme de rencontrer une épouse potentielle.

"Non, non, Gaara-Sama. Je vous en prie, ne refusez pas cette invitation pour moi. Allez manger avec ChôChô-San, je voulais aller me dégourdir les jambes de toute manière."

Avant même que le Kazekage puisse répondre, il avait déjà contourné la femme face à eux, et il se mit à courir. Lee sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il accéléra, il n'en pouvait plus de ses émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Rock Lee avait besoin de brûler toute son énergie, il devait s'épuiser, peut-être ainsi il serait en mesure de les contrôler. Il sortit rapidement du village, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait l'impression de fuir. Mais il continuait de courir, il courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, le ninja courait avec désespoir. Le ninja voulait fuir ses émois qu'il ressentait, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, et surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas. Rock continua ainsi, il continua même lorsque ses jambes lui brûlaient. Il ignora la douleur de ses poumons, il ignora son souffle qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à contrôler. Le jeune homme perdait le contrôle de son corps pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que tout disparaisse, qu'il ne ressente plus rien de tout ça, il voulait revenir à la normale. Après une éternité, ses yeux lui chauffaient, il voyait des points noirs, ceux-ci l'empêchaient de bien voir ses pieds. Et ceux-ci s'entremêlèrent, il tomba durement à plat ventre, il n'eût même pas le réflexe que mettre ses mains pour absorber les chocs. La dernière chose qu'il pensa était à quel point il était pathétique et la noirceur l'emporta.

* * *

Il rêva de sable qui le caressait, qui l'enrobait comme s'il était un objet rare et précieux. Il y avait de la pluie dans son rêve, qui lui mouilla le visage et Lee se sentait en sécurité. Rock Lee avait le sentiment d'être protégé, d'être aimé. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscient, la noirceur et la chaleur l'accueilli. Lee se réveilla en sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit et il était étendu dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien, il avait la gorge sèche, Lee attendit une porte s'ouvrir, il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Le ninja ne voulait pas que la personne sache qu'il était réveillé. Il entendit la personne déposée un plateau sur un meuble, ensuite elle alluma une chandelle et s'approcha doucement du lit. Lee sentit le lit se renfoncer lorsque la personne s'assit près de lui, il sentit une main fraîche sur son front, ceci lui fit un bien fou.

"Idiot, pourquoi as-tu fui ainsi ?"

Le ninja de Konoha manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Gaara. Celle-ci était si douce, si pleine de gentillesse à son égard, qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Le regard qui le regardait, était en effet rempli de tendresse, de douceur, et il crut y déceler un soupçon de peur, mais pourquoi de la peur ?

"Ga-Gaara-Sama ?" Sa gorge sèche lui fit mal lorsqu'il tenta de prononcer le nom de l'homme à ses côtés.

Celui-ci se releva pour se dirigé vers un meuble que le ninja alité ne pouvait pas voir, il revint avec un verre d'eau. Lee tenta de s'asseoir, mais il était plus faible qu'il n'avait pas cru. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit du sable doux, l'aider à prendre place correctement, assis dans le lit adossé à un oreiller. Rock Lee regarda le sable retourner paresseusement dans la gourde de Gaara. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire, et il lui tendit le verre d'eau. Lee prit le verre, le remercia de la tête avant de prendre une gorgée, l'eau fraîche apaisa sa gorge en feu. Lee continua de boire jusqu'à ce qu'il aie terminé le verre, ensuite le ninja du sable lui reprit des mains et remit le verre sur le meuble. Gaara s'approcha à nouveau du lit, et prit place près de Lee, il le dévisageait franchement. Son regard azur semblait pénétrer dans la profondeur de son âme, mal à l'aise, il baissa la tête. La main fraîche de l'autre homme lui attrapa doucement le menton, pour lui faire lever la tête, mais Lee garda les yeux baissés intimidés sans savoir pourquoi.

"Lee, regarde-moi SVP."

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son hôte lui donna des frissons, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette demande. Le ninja leva ses yeux et il fut captivé par le regard qui était face à lui. Ce regard qui l'avait regardé dans le passé avec de la haine, avec de la colère, le regardait maintenant avec douceur et... affection ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais la main de Gaara était toujours sur son menton douce et fraîche, il aimait ce contact.

"Pourquoi as-tu fui Suna aujourd'hui ?"

La question était en soi facile à répondre, mais oserai-il essayer d'expliquer ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Mais l'homme méritait une réponse avant qu'il puisse répondre, Gaara parla de nouveau.

"J'ai eu peur, lorsque les gardes en poste aux portes, sont venus m'aviser qu'ils avaient vu l'ambassadeur de Konoha quitter le village en courant. Ils étaient inquiets car ils m'ont dit que tu étais en larmes, que s'est-il passé, Lee ? T'ai-je blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre ?"

L'homme ne quitta pas son regard, il désirait des réponses, Lee le savait, il devait s'expliquer. Mais l'homme avait dit avoir eu peur, mais peur de quoi ? Probablement de l'impact que sa disparition aurait eux entre les deux villages, il se frappa mentalement. Lee n'avait pas pensé à l'impact que son geste aurait, il faisait un bien piètre ambassadeur. À peine deux jours ici, et il avait déjà presque créé un incident diplomatique. Rock ne méritait pas la confiance que Naruto avait mise en lui, tout ça à cause de son incapacité à comprendre et gérer ses émotions. Il tenta du mieux qu'il pût de faire la révérence vers le Kazekage.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis en mauvaise position avec Konoha. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir, je comprendrais si vous désirez demander à Hokage-Sama un remplaçant."

Le sable de la gourde du ninja bourdonna, créant un bruit assourdissant dans la pièce. La prise sur son menton se solidifia avant que l'homme prenne la parole.

"Pour quelle raison voudrais-je te remplacer ? J'ai eu peur de te perdre, Lee. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?"

Le ninja vert regarda Gaara les yeux ronds, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

"Peur de me perdre ? Mais…Mais pour quelle raison ? Je suis sûr que Naruto vous aurait pardonné il ..."

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de Gaara, douces mais insistante. La main de celui-ci avait abandonné son menton pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'attirant vers lui. Lee ne sut pas comment répondre, son esprit était en ébullition, mais ses lèvres prirent la décision de répondre au baiser. Un grognement sorti de la gorge de Gaara et Lee fut enveloppé dans l'embrasse de l'homme du désert. Pour le ninja de Konoha, tout était sensation, les mains de Gaara dans son dos, les lèvres sur les siennes son odeur qui l'entourait. Lee vivait un rêve, et il comprit enfin tous les sentiments qui l'avait assailli dans les deux derniers jours. Ce qu'il avait rêvé, mais sans jamais le rencontrer, l'amour. Il était amoureux de l'homme qui l'embrassait, cet homme d'État semblait lui aussi l'aimer. Gaara se décolla un peu de Lee, mais en gardant leur front en contact;

"Je me fiche bien d'un conflit politique avec Konoha. J'avais peur de te perdre, toi. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la fin de la guerre. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire le voyage jusqu'à Konoha, de peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu dans l'oasis, j'ai su que c'était un signe que je me devais de te l'avouer."

Gaara gardait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Lee, celui-ci rougit en repensant à l'oasis. Mais il ne brisa pas le contact visuel, il se devait d'expliquer à cet homme extraordinaire ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit. Mais lorsque je t'ai revu à cette oasis, j'ai commencé à avoir des émotions que je ne comprenais pas, que je n'étais pas capable de contrôler. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'était de l'affection, de l'attraction que je ressentais. Je crois avoir vécu ce que les gens décrivent comme un coup de foudre. Quand cette jeune fille t'a invité pour le goûter, je n'ai pas voulu être responsable de sa tristesse. Alors j'ai préféré fuir même si à ce moment-là, mon cœur se brisait."

Gaara reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, plein d'amour,et il étendit Lee à nouveau dans le lit. Gaar se leva, retira sa gourde avant de la déposer délicatement par terre. Il déboutonna sa veste, enleva son chandail, il baissa les yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait, celui-ci le regardait avec curiosité, une rougeur aux joues. Le rouquin se pencha doucement vers Lee, l'embrassant à nouveau. Il avait faim de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en n'aurait jamais assez. Cette fois le ninja de Konoha répondit immédiatement au baiser, et ses mains allèrent se loger dans les cheveux de Gaara. Celui-ci émit un son de gorge appréciant le contact. Lee se redressa quelque peu pour retirer à son tour son tshirt, il voulait avoir plus de contact avec sa peau et la peau à son compagnon. Lee attira celui-ci encore plus proche de lui, il voulait le sentir, sentir sa peau. Gaara s'étendit de tout son long sur le corps chaud de Lee. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, appréciant la proximité de l'autre, et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec douceur au début. Et ensuite, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, le rouquin descendit sa main vers les mamelons de son amant, il en prit un entre son index et son pouce, et pinça légèrement. Lee émit un gémissement que l'homme adora, et il recommença pour avoir le même résultat. Il osa quitter les lèvres de Lee pour s'aventurer à lui embrasser la gorge, il lui mordilla aussi, il fut récompensé par des gémissements de plus en plus fort de Lee, qui grouillait sous lui. Gaara continua à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition lorsqu'il arriva au nombril de son amoureux, car oui, il était maintenant son amoureux. Gaara sentit celui-ci se raidir, il arrêta et leva la tête vers celui-ci. Lee avait caché ses yeux avec son avant-bras droit, et mis sa main gauche devant sa bouche.

"Lee ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai été trop rapide ?"

Le rouquin voulu se relever et donner de l'espace à l'autre homme, mais celui-ci l'immobilisa avec ses jambes qui avaient encerclé sa taille.

"Non ... Je n'ai jamais rien fait... Je suis encore vierge."

S'il croyait avoir vu l'autre rougir auparavant, il n'en était rien comparé à ce moment précis. Gaara sourit tendrement, se rapprocha du visage de Lee et lui enleva le bras devant les yeux, il l'embrassa doucement.

"Il n'a pas de raison d'avoir honte, Lee. Je suis encore plus heureux ainsi, car je serai le seul et unique à te voir ainsi."

Lee ouvrit les yeux surpris. Gaara venait-il d'impliquer une relation à long terme ? Son questionnement devait être évident, car le rouquin ricana doucement contre ses lèvres.

"Je serais honoré d'être le seul et unique pour toi, Lee. Si tu le veux bien, naturellement."

La réaction du ninja fut immédiate, il se releva vivement, faisant tomber le Kazekage sur le dos. Lee s'assit sur les hanches de celui-ci, et se pencha vers lui un sourire béat sur le visage.

"C'est moi qui serais honoré d'être le tien. Mais tu es sûr ? Je veux dire que je ne suis pas une femme, je ne pourrais pas te donner d'héritier." Le doigt de Gaara se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

"Je suis bien au courant de tout ça et ça ne change absolument rien. Je suis amoureux de toi et de toi seulement. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant de toute manière, donc ceci n'est pas un problème."

Le noiraud baissa ses yeux vers ses mains qui étaient sur le torse de son amoureux. Lee aurait aimé être en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il désirait, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à franchir cette étape importante de sa vie. Il avait peur que Gaara soit déçu ou peut-être même fâché. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait lui dire. Le ninja vert, prit une grande inspiration, releva les yeux et regarda son homme.

"Je... Je... Je ne me sens pas prêt à me donner complètement à toi ce soir, je suis désolé."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gaara qui inversa leur position. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir sur lui, il s'étendit à ses côtés.

"Lee, j'ai attendu deux ans pour t'avoir ici avec moi. Je suis prêt à attendre aussi longtemps que tu vas en avoir besoin."

Les deux hommes s'installèrent confortablement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le sourire aux lèvres, la main de Lee était déposée sur le torse de Gaara et le flattait doucement. Celle du rouquin jouait avec les cheveux du noiraud. Ils sombrèrent peu à peu dans un sommeil paisible, demain serait une autre journée.


	3. Leur bonheur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Risu, veut dire écureuil en Japonais.
> 
> Usagi, veut dire lapin en Japonais.

Le temps passait tranquillement, paisiblement à Suna pour les deux amoureux. Gaara n'avait jamais été si heureux, il vivait paisiblement dans la paix et le bonheur. Son frère et sa sœur avaient été les premiers à remarquer l'infime changement de leur frère. Celui-ci était plus souriant, plus patient avec ses subordonnés, il était effectivement un homme changé. Et tout ceci était l'impact que Lee avait eu dans sa vie solitaire, ils en étaient ravis pour les deux. Ils continuèrent à travailler ensemble comme ceci était prévu initialement. Lee parvint péniblement à mettre enfin de l'ordre dans les documents de Gaara, et établir un ordre de classement ainsi tout était plus facile pour le Kazekage de traiter les dossiers cruciaux du Village. Sa vaste correspondance avec les autres villages en fut aussi grandement améliorée. Lee avait entrepris d'écrire régulièrement à Naruto pour le tenir informé des développements qui se passaient à Suna. Ainsi que les enjeux politiques qu'il devait régler entre les deux états ainsi qu'avec les autres Villages. Lee se sentait de plus en plus accepté sans réserve par les villageois de Suna. Il était rendu normal pour les habitants d'apercevoir le ninja vert aux premières lueurs du jour courir autour du Village, un sourire au visage pour chaque personne qu'il rencontrait. Lorsque les deux jeunes amoureux allaient s'entraîner ensemble, dans un des terrains prévus à cet effet, ceci était toujours un événement en soi. Les habitants du village se rassemblaient autour du terrain pour encourager les deux ninjas durant leur combat. Le rouquin ne l'avouerait jamais, mais c'était réellement un de ses moments préférés. La chaleur torride, du sable sous leurs pieds, remarquer la sueur coulée sur le corps de son amoureux, et de voir celui-ci excellé dans son taijutsu. Tout ceci était assez pour le rendre heureux et encore plus amoureux de l'homme.

Environ un mois merveilleux plus tard, Temari se promenait à l'écart dans le village, en route pour son appartement, après une journée de travail extrêmement chargée. Elle était fatiguée et légèrement irritée par un dirigeant du Village d'Iwa qui avait fait un commentaire déplacé sur la relation de son frère et de Lee. Naturellement, le couard n'avait pas exprimé ceci devant le Kazekage, mais plutôt à un autre dignitaire lorsqu'il quittait prestement une rencontre qui avait pour but de signer un traité entre les deux Villages.Ce qu'elle avait attendu, lui avait fait serrer violemment les dents.

"Je veux bien discuter librement avec le Kazekage. Mais être confronté à sa vulgaire pute de service avec lui, pendant nos interminables discussions à huis clos ?"

Elle avait voulu réellement intervenir personnellement, pour remettre vivement l'homme à sa place, mais un autre homme s'était joint spontanément à eux et ils avaient changé de sujet brusquement. Temari était furieuse, comment osait-il traiter Lee de vulgaire pute ? Temari avait attendu en silence d'autres remarques mal intentionnées auparavant, elle ne devrait pas être surprise, surtout lorsque ça interpellait son redoutable frère. Malheureusement, Lee était un homme bon qui aimait sincèrement son frère. Donc elle ne permettrait pas que les gens insultent le ninja vert. La soeur aînée avait appris à connaître Lee dans le dernier mois, et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Son enthousiasme en général était un baume pour tout le monde, surtout depuis qu'il côtoyait Gaara. Temari n'avait jamais vu son benjamin sourire aussi souvent que dernièrement, il était aussi beaucoup plus indulgent lorsqu'une personne faisait une erreur. Non définitivement, elle allait mettre fin à ce genre de discours. Au même moment, un garde civil l'interpella brusquement de la plateforme supérieure, son ton de voix paniqué.

"Temari-San !"

Le garde sauta pour le rejoindre à bout de souffle, il était apparent que celui-ci courait depuis un bon moment.

"Lee-San a été attaqué près de l'oasis durant sa course du soir."

Son cœur manqua un battement, le sang déserta brièvement son visage, mais elle se reprit promptement. Temari se remit vivement en route.

"Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

L'homme l'a suivi à la hâte.

"Je faisais ma patrouille lorsque, comme à son habitude, Lee-San quitta le village pour aller courir. Mais Kazekage-Sama m'a ordonné de calculer le temps que ça prenait à Lee-San, et si jamais ça prenait plus de deux minutes que d'habitude d'aller à sa rencontre."

Temari reconnut la nature prudente de son frère dans ses actions et remercia Kami que celui-ci avait exigé cela. Et que le garde avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui, elle le regarda pour qu'il poursuive son histoire, pendant qu'ils continuait à marcher vers l'infirmerie.

"Donc exactement deux minutes précises de plus que d'habitude, j'ai emprunté le chemin de l'oasis. Lorsque j'ai entendu le bruit d'un combat, j'ai encore accéléré ma vitesse. Lee-San se battait férocement contre trois ninjas non identifiés, je me suis aussitôt joint à la bataille. Malgré tout, avant que je puisse réellement faire quoi que ce soit, un des ninjas a lancé une aiguille qui s'est logée dans le cou de Lee-San. Celui-ci tomba immédiatement à genoux avant de perdre connaissance. Les trois attaquants disparurent aussitôt, j'ai pris délicatement Lee-San dans mes bras et l'ai ramené au village le plus rapidement possible..."

Le garde civil hésita un instant avala nerveusement.

"Je vous ai cherché Temari-San... Je ne savais pas comment aborder ouvertement ceci avec Kakekage-Sama."

L'homme était visiblement secoué, et il avait aussi peur de son frère cadet, une crainte légitime. Car quelques semaines auparavant, Gaara avait été très claire auprès des gardes civils et de ses conseillers sur l'importance de Lee à ses yeux et de sa vie. La jeune femme tenta de sourire pour apaiser l'homme, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. Temari le libéra pour qu'il retourne en poste, et alla vers le bureau de son frère. La jeune femme devrait l'accompagner inévitablement à l'infirmerie pour éviter que celui-ci détruise tout sur son passage. Elle arriva devant la porte du gigantesque bureau, hésita un instant, avant de cogner et de pénétrer dans le bureau. Gaara ne releva pas la tête des documents qu'il était en train d'étudier.

"Qui a-t-il Temari ? Je suis déjà en retard et j'ai promis à Lee de souper avec lui ce soir."

Le cœur de la jeune femme se sera dans sa poitrine, mais elle resserra son poing solidement elle se devait d'être forte pour lui.

"À ce propos... Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lee."

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase, que l'air autour d'eux sembla se figer net, avant qu'une bourrasque de sable l'entoure rapidement. Gaara à quelques centimètres de son visage, Temari leva la main en signe de paix.

"Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? Où est-il ?"

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur de son frère et de son sable. Mais à ce moment précis, elle eut peur réellement et se félicita d'être venue au lieu et place du garde, celui-ci aurait probablement eu la peur de sa vie.

"Il est à l'infirmerie, allons-y ensemble."

Encore une fois, elle ne put achever à sa phrase, une immense sphère de sable avait englouti Gaara et avait disparu aussitôt. Temari leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons rapidement, et courue jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En espérant que son frère ne ferait pas trop de dégâts en route. Elle fut soulagée d'observer que tout semblait intact dans le village. Une fois rendu à l'infirmerie, tout semblait normal, en fait à part la petite tempête de sable qui semblait centralisée autour du bâtiment. Temari avança de front contre le vent, le sable lui piquant la peau désagréablement, une fois la porte en vue la kunoichi l'ouvrit, et fut déstabilisée un moment face au calme de l'infirmerie. Elle s'avança vers le bureau à l'entrée où une jeune infirmière semblait figée sur place.

"Pardon mademoiselle, avez-vous vu Kazekage-Sama ?"

La jeune femme sursauta vivement en entendant la voix de Temari, mais lui indiqua le couloir de droite d'un doigt tremblant. Temari la remercia distraitement d'un sourire et emprunta le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une porte ou un mur de sable protégeait l'entrée. Elle soupira profondément et prit place sur une chaise vacante face à la porte. La jeune femme devrait nécessairement attendre que Gaara se calme pour pouvoir entrer. D'ici là, personne ne pourrait entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

Gaara observaient fixement la forme immobile de son amoureux étendu soigneusement sur le lit. Le visage pâle, et sous ses yeux splendides, des cernes violet étaient présents. Selon le médecin qui était toujours dans la pièce, c'était dû au poison qu'avait reçu Lee. Il s'approcha du lit, il prit place à ses côtés, et il s'empara d'une de ses mains. Celle-ci était glacée, il mit son autre main par-dessus tentant de lui transmettre de la chaleur. Gaara se sentait tellement désemparé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ceci était arrivé. Les attaquants, qui étaient-ils exactement ? Il aurait à rencontrer personnellement le garde qui avait sauvé à temps Lee, le récompensé convenablement et le remercier sincèrement. Le Kazekage ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait exactement s'il était arrivé quelque chose de fatal à son homme. Le médecin lui avait déclaré, que grâce à l'action rapide du garde, il avait été en mesure d'arrêter la propagation du poison, sans qu'il aie de dommage sévère pour Lee.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'attendre que celui-ci se réveille, pour voir s'il y avait d'autres effets qu'on ne pourrait pas détecter avant son réveil. Gaara sentit nettement le chakra de sa sœur de l'autre côté de la porte, Kankuro serait là aussi s'il était présent. Le Kazegake se demanda intérieurement s'il devrait la laisser entrer, elle appréciait Lee. Temari lui avait mentionné plusieurs fois, à quel point le ninja était une personne charitable et qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit son partenaire. Gaara retira soigneusement l'immense mur de sable devant la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'entrouvrit, le médecin regarda en silence Gaara, et opta pour sortir de la chambre. Le docteur l'avisa qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour voir l'évolution de Lee. Il ne se retourna pas vers Temari lorsqu'elle déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Mais ce geste anodin l'apaisa davantage, elle ne parla pas, restant avec lui pour ne pas qu'il soit seul. Gaara apprécia particulièrement ceci, et le fait qu'elle ne tenta pas de lui bourrer le crâne, de mot de réconfort vide de sens. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le Kakekage ne savait pas quoi faire exactement, il savait qu'il devait transmettre un avis à Naruto, pour l'aviser de l'attaque contre Lee. Mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de le faire, et il ne voulait pas non plus quitter le chevet de son amoureux. Il n'avait jamais cru un jour ressentir de l'amour pour un autre être humain, qui surpasserait tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Lorsque Naruto lui avait montré la force de l'amitié, de la famille, il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur autre chose que la haine et la colère. Maintenant avec Lee, il avait accédé à une plénitude tranquille, il réussissait même à dormir quelques heures par nuit, dans la chaleur des bras de celui-ci. Et lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, Gaara écoutait les battements de son cœur et le rythme de sa respiration. Il ne pourrait pas vivre paisiblement sans son démon vert, sans sa joie de vivre, son rire et son éternel positivisme. Le Kazekage risquait trop de redevenir le monstre qu'il était avant, car il trouverait qui avait assailli son homme, il les torturaient lentement avant de les tuer. Temari sembla deviner son train de penser, car sa main se déposa sur les siennes qui tenaient toujours celle de Lee et elle serra. Au même moment, les doigts agiles de Lee bougèrent un peu dans la main de Gaara. Celui-ci se pencha prudemment vers le visage de son amoureux.

"Lee ? Mon risu ?"

Les paupières immobiles de Lee bougèrent un peu, avant de s'ouvrir lentement sur des yeux noirs et confus. Le ninja tenta de se relever vivement, mais Gaara déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, pour qu'il reste étendu. Temari quitta discrètement la chambre, pour aller au-devant du médecin de garde.

"Usagi ? Mon doux usagi..." Il dressa une main tremblante qui se déposa sur la joue de Gaara, celui-ci s'empara de sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il déposa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux, il soupira légèrement ,soulagé que celui-ci se soit réveillé. Il inspira longuement l'odeur de celui-ci, ceci l'aida grandement à se calmer. Lee lui jouait délicatement dans les cheveux épars, toute son anxiété palpable s'évapora littéralement avec ce geste naturel. Le rouquin embrassa le cou de celui-ci, mordillant légèrement la peau, il éprouvait se besoin de se rassurer qu'il était bel et bien là. Lee émit clairement un gémissement sourd, sa main agrippa un peu plus fort sur les cheveux de Gaara, celui-ci sourit tendrement, heureux de voir que son risu était réceptif à ses démonstrations d'affection. Cela le rassurait grandement. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où le médecin entra précipitamment dans la chambre suivie de Temari et d'une infirmière. L'homme de science s'approcha du lit, Gaara se leva poliment pour laisser la place à l'homme, mais Lee attrapa sa main. Le médecin ausculta attentivement l'homme, l'infirmière prenait des notes au fur et à mesure, après quelques minutes, le docteur se tourna vers le rouquin.

"Kazekage-Sama, Lee-San n'aura aucune séquelle durable de son attaque. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, l'intervention prompte de votre garde a probablement sauvé la vie à ce jeune homme. Si vous croyez être en mesure de le surveiller de près, pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, vous pouvez le ramener chez lui."

L'homme ainsi que l'infirmière désertèrent la chambre après avoir salué tout le monde présent, Temari s'approcha de son frère.

"Je vais te remplacer volontiers pour les deux prochains jours. Reste avec Lee, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je viendrai naturellement te voir." Temari déclara.

Elle se pencha prudemment vers Lee et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front pâle. Celui-ci rougit profondément, Gaara ricana en silence et remercia sincèrement sa sœur avant que celle-ci quitte discrètement la chambre.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir imposé tout ceci, Gaara." Lee détestait compliquer les choses pour son amoureux, il y avait auparavant assez a gérer avec le Village sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Ne t'excuse pas, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais localiser ces ninjas et ils seront punis."

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des démarches supplémentaires, ce n'est pas nécessaire, usagi."

" Je ne peux pas laisser une attaque contre toi sans aucune punition. Sinon le message ne passera pas, et ils pourront aisément essayer à nouveau de s'attaquer à toi."

Gaara se pencha vers son amoureux pour l'embrasser et l'empêcher de contester sa décision, il ne plierait pas là-dessus. Le Kazekage devait effectuer un exemple de cette attaque; personne ne devrait pouvoir penser pouvoir blesser son amoureux, et s'en sortir sans répercussion. Il se devait d'imposer une punition sévère pour s'assurer que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais pour Lee, et pour lui-même. Gaara réalisait davantage à quel point il était amoureux du ninja de Konoha. Dire qu'avant Naruto lui ouvre les yeux, il avait failli mettre fin à la vie de cet homme exceptionnel. Déjà que Lee lui avait pardonné aisément tenait du miracle, mais qu'il lui retourne son amour était purement incroyable. Le rouquin s'était juré intérieurement qu'il chérirait particulièrement cet amour sincère, et le protégerait à tout prix. Et il n'avait pas été en mesure de le faire aujourd'hui. On cogna légèrement à la porte, avant que celle-ci s'ouvre sur son frère, Kankuro.

"Lee ! Gaara !"

Il s'approcha du lit, un regard soucieux pour son frère, et Lee. Le frère aîné était manifestement fatigué, et ça apparaissait nettement sur son visage.

"Comment tu vas, Lee ? Je suis venu aussitôt que j'ai appris la fâcheuse nouvelle. Gaara, que veut-tu que je fasse exactement ?"

Gaara orienta la tête vers son frère, celui-ci le regardait franchement prêt à faire exactement ce qu'il lui demanderait. Il se rendait compte avec le temps qu'il était un homme chanceux d'avoir un frère et une sœur comme ceux qu'il avait. Car malgré son passé plus que désastreux avec ceux-ci, ils l'avaient rapidement pardonné et ils ne l'avaient jamais abandonné.

"J'aimerais que tu rencontres le garde qui a sauvé Lee. Je veux qu'il soit récompensé, et qu'il a une promotion qu'il choisisse le poste de son choix."

Son unique frère le regarda avec un sourire en coin, hocha sobrement de la tête et quitta discrètement la pièce après avoir salué chaleureusement Lee. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent tendrement.

"Gaara, j'aimerais réellement retourner à la maison."

* * *

Le rouquin aida volontiers son amoureux à se redresser, son sable les recouvras de sa couche protectrice et en quelques minutes, ils furent à la maison de Lee. Celui-ci donna sa clé à Gaara, pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lee poussa vigoureusement son amant contre le mur et embrassa passionnément les lèvres de son homme. En même temps que d'insinuer une main sous sa tunique et alla titiller un mamelon. Le Kazekage gémit sous l'attaque soudaine de Lee, mais il ne resta pas longtemps inactif, il retira prestement la robe d'hôpital que son compagnon portait toujours, laissant celui-ci seulement en caleçon.

Le ninja vert se sépara des lèvres de Gaara, pour lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut lui aussi seulement en caleçon, Lee lui prit la main et l'attira vers sa chambre. Lee attira peu à peu son homme dans le lit, il se mit à quatre pattes et escalada paisiblement le corps de celui-ci. Il lui embrassa tendrement les mollets, les cuisses, ensuite la chair tendre à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Le rouquin respirait fortement, bougea presque sans s'en rendre compte, Lee continua son chemin en évitant la verge bien gonflée de son bien-aimé. Il licha les poils roux, qui partaient de la base de sa queue frétillante, pour les suivre jusqu'au nombril qu'il embrassa rapidement. Avant de continuer son chemin vers le haut, une fois au mamelon, il s'arrêta pour en prendre un entre ses lèvres et il le suçota. Gaara lui empoigna vivement sa tignasse et l'attira davantage vers lui pour l'embrasser, et Gaara en profita pour inverser leur position. Et Lee se retrouva sur le dos, son amant le regardait, il le trouvait tellement beau avec ses cheveux de jais étalés sur son oreiller, les joues rosi, les lèvres entrouvertes. Pour Gaara, il représentait la véritable image de la perfection, il ne pouvait pas se voir vivre sans lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le rouquin tenta de lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Mais avec Lee, il voulait que celui-ci sache à quel point il était important. Le ninja de Konoha lui retourna prestement son baiser fougueux avec autant d'affection, d'amour et de véritable tendresse. Lee poussa légèrement sur les épaules de Gaara, pour que celui-ci le regarde attentivement.

"Je suis prêt... Prends-moi."

Gaara resta figé quelques secondes, il s'entendait pas à cette déclaration spontanée ce soir, surtout après la rude journée que son amant avait passée. Mais celui-ci le regardait dans les yeux, encore plus rouge qu'à son habitude et il reconnut que celui-ci était sérieux. Gaara avala sa salive, l'embrassa de nouveau, délicatement, avant d'étirer son bras gauche, et d'ouvrir le tiroir du meuble près du lit. Et de prendre le lubrifiant qu'il avait mis là voilà quelques semaines. Le rouquin regarda tendrement de nouveau Lee, celui-ci lui retourna son regard amoureusement en lui souriant, le noiraud entrouvrit un peu ses jambes pour lui faire plus de place. Gaara enleva ses caleçons avant de faire pareil avec ceux de son amant, il regarda avec appréciation la verge de celui-ci, et sans crier gare, il l'a pris en bouche. Lee gémit en lui agrippant fortement les cheveux. Les hanches souples de celui-ci, se soulevaient du lit tentant d'avoir plus de friction. Gaara déposa une main ferme sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et risquer de l'étouffer. Gaara suçota la tête du pénis, lichant la fente, par la suite suivre la veine saillante qui pulsait sur le côté de sa verge. Lee émettait des sons agréables, qu'il n'avait pas entendus depuis une éternité. Gaara continua à licher la verge de son amant en même temps, il s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant. Il leva les yeux vers son soupirant, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, un filet de sueur coulait le long de son visage. Gaara déposa délicatement son index sur l'anneau de chair encore intouché de Lee. Il appuya doucement sur le contour pour relaxer un peu l'entrée, une fois qu'il sentit que la tension avait quitté un peu l'anneau, il inséra délicatement son doigt. Le rouquin regarda de nouveau vers le haut et il bougea délicatement son doigt à l'intérieur de son bien-aimé. Lorsque son appendice bougea plus facilement, il ajouta un deuxième, il agrandit doucement l'entrée, en exécutant un mouvement de ciseaux. Et il tenta de trouver la boule de chair, qui ferait voir des étoiles à Lee. Il ne lui fallut pas très longuement pour la trouver.

"Arhg ! Là ! Encore !" La voix de Lee était rauque, à bout de souffle.

Gaara sourit tendrement, heureux de pouvoir rendre l'expérience agréable, il inséra tranquillement le troisième doigt. Il sentit son homme se tendre légèrement, il mit donc plus d'énergie dans sa fellation, et ce ne fut pas long avant que l'homme sous lui soit presque totalement relaxé. Gaar extrayait ses doigts, enduisit soigneusement sa verge de lubrifiant, il prit les jambes de Lee et les déposa sur ses épaules. Celui-ci le regardait entre ses cils, en mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres. Gaara s'enligna vers l'entrée de son risu, en même temps que de se pencher pour l'embrasser, il poussa sur l'anneau de chair qui céda relativement facilement. Lee grimaça de douleur, son amant l'embrassa encore plus passionnément, la tension qui restait sembla disparaître. Le rouquin put s'enfoncer complètement à l'intérieur de son homme. Il cessa de bouger, mais les deux hommes continuaient à s'embrasser, avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Lee donna un coup de bassin donnant le signal à Gaara qu'il pouvait commencer prudemment à bouger. Il se retira doucement, et ensuite entra de nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Gaara recommença plusieurs fois à ce rythme.

"Gaaraaaa, plus fort !"

Le rouquin n'éprouva pas besoin de se le faire dire davantage, il donna de puissants coups de hanche Lee glissa ses jambes jusqu'aux hanches de son amoureux et l'encercla de ses jambes, levant ses hanches pour rejoindre ses coups de butoir. L'homme de Konoha agrippa fortement le cou robuste de son amant exceptionnel, l'attirant vivement vers lui pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

\- Gaa-aaRaa... Je... Je

Gaara comprit le message, agrippa fortement la verge de son amant et lui donna le même rythme qu'il donnait à Lee. Les deux hommes se regardaient, ne se lâchant pas du regard jusqu'au moment de leur orgasme. Chacun criant le prénom de l'autre, le ninja de sable, eut quand même la conscience de ne pas se laisser tomber sur son amoureux. Immédiatement Lee se tourna vers lui, se collant à lui, la tête sur son épaule, sa main droite déposée nonchalamment sur son estomac. Le sable fin de Gaara, leur procura leur couverture, qu'il déposa délicatement sur leur corps refroidissant. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans parler, profitant tout simplement de la présence de l'autre. Lee réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Konoha, une fois cette mission terminée. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer auprès de son amoureux, peut-être celui-ci se fatiguerait de l'avoir toujours dans les jambes. Peut-être qu'il voudrait qu'il retourne au Village caché une fois sa mission terminée.

"Lee ?"

"Oui ?"

"J'aimerais que tu considères rester avec moi, officiellement, une fois ta mission soit terminée ."

L'homme de sable s'était redressé prudemment durant sa demande, entraînant sa tendre moitié avec lui. Gaara le regardait avec appréhension et nervosité, alors que Lee n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Pour de vrai ? Tu veux réellement que je reste ?"

"Je t'aime tant, mon risu. Je veux sincèrement que tu restes avec moi."

Au lieu de répondre, la noble bête de Konoha sauta dans les bras du Kazakage. En l'embrassant à pleine bouche, riant pleurant, tout ça en même temps. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement, se laissant finalement emporter par le sommeil. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, apprivoisés et maintenant ils s'aimaient. Ils espéraient que tout se passerait comme ils le voulaient.


	4. Une situation délicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChôChô signifie papillon en Japonais.

Lee se réveilla comme toujours, un peu avant le lever du soleil, mais lorsqu'il voulut se lever deux choses l'empêcha. En premier, un bras fermement placé autour de sa taille et la deuxième une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il se remémora leur soirée d'hier, il rougit intensément, il avait donné sa virginité intacte à Gaara. À l'homme qu'il aimait, celui-ci lui retournait ses sentiments, il était réellement serein. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de se lever du lit sans réveiller son amoureux, c'était tellement inhabituel pour lui de dormir aussi longuement. Lee tenta prudemment de soulever le bras de son merveilleux compagnon, et ensuite de se glisser hors du lit, mais tout d'un coup, la prise se resserra et il fut attiré vers le corps chaud de Gaara.

"Mmm, où crois-tu aller ainsi ?"

La voix âpre de son amant fit frissonner délicieusement Lee, qui s'empressa d'aller chercher activement la bouche sensuelle de Gaara, l'embrassant tendrement. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Lee s'installa plus confortablement sur les cuisses de son amant. Il déposa ses mains sur la puissante poitrine de celui-ci, il sentait le cœur du rouquin sous ses palmes, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment profitant de la présence de l'autre. Lee dut faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour pouvoir sortir de son lit, il embrassa une dernière fois Gaara, et il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lee souriait tout seul dans la pièce lumineuse, tellement il était heureux de sa soirée d'hier. Le ninja savait pertinemment qu'il devrait notamment discuter avec Gaara, mais cette fois-ci, ça serait en tant que Kazekage, il devrait parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il grogna sous le jet d'eau chaud qui lui dénoua ses muscles tendus dans le cou et le dos. Lee était fâché contre lui-même, il s'était fait avoir comme un ninja débutant. Il aurait dû alterner ses routes de courses, mais il avait préféré de prendre le même chemin à tous les jours. Principalement pour habituer les villageois de sa présence matinale ainsi que les gardes, mais c'était surtout à cause du paysage. Il est exact que Suna était en plein désert, qu'il y avait peu de végétation, mais ça n'enlevait rien à la beauté sauvage des alentours. Les cactus géants à immenses fleurs, les imposantes statues érigées dans l'immense désert par des personnes superstitieuses, et l'exquise beauté de l'oasis. Il avait assurément pris goût à vivre ici, il se demandait sincèrement si son Hokage lui octroierait l'autorisation indispensable pour pouvoir de rester vivre ici. Gaara lui avait demandé tendrement de rester la veille, et Lee voulait réellement accepter, mais que dirait Naruto ? Il termina de se laver rapidement, enfila ses sous-vêtements, un short ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt vert. Une fois sorti de la salle de bains, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Il commença à faire ses étirements, il avait hâte d'aller courir, c'était un de ses moments préférés de la journée. Le vent dans les oreilles, sentir la puissance de ses jambes, son souffle dans ses poumons et la brûlure de sa respiration vers la fin. Tout ceci le faisait sentir vivant. Le noiraud termina ses étirements au moment même où Gaara sortait en silence de sa chambre. Celui-ci ne portait que ses pantalons bas sur ses hanches et il le regardait fixement.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas aller courir ce matin ?"

Au ton de sa voix, Lee sut immédiatement que son conjoint ne voulait pas qu'il aille courir. Mais lui, il en avait de besoin, c'était essentiel pour son bonheur physique et psychologique.

"Gaara..."

"Non, Lee. Tu ne comprends pas ? On ne sait toujours pas qui t'a attaqué hier. Je ne peux pas te laisser aller te promener à ta guise, je dois..."

"Gaara ! Je suis conscient de ce dont il m'est arrivé hier. Mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'aller courir, tu comprends ? J'en ai véritablement besoin."

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient en silence, aucun ne voulait donner raison à l'autre. Toute douceur qui était présente dans la maisonnée un peu plus tôt, avait totalement disparu. Une réelle tension s'était installée, Lee ne voulait pas blesser son amoureux, mais il devait réellement comprendre qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras sur ce sujet. Gaara concevait exactement la même chose. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissait le regard, Lee décida de s'avancer doucement vers son homme. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue droite de celui-ci.

"Usagi, comprends-moi. J'éprouve réellement le besoin de courir, c'est nécessaire pour moi, vitale même. Je te promets volontiers de ne pas sortir du Village, je vais courir dans l'enceinte protégée du Village."

Gaara senti au contact de Lee, ainsi qu'à son plaidoyer qu'il avait déjà perdu ce combat. Il soupira en prenant la main de Lee qui était sur sa joue, et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser tendrement chaque doigt.

"Je n'aime pas ça risu. Mais je ne veux pas te voir malheureux. Vas-y, mais viens me rejoindre aussitôt que tu as terminé. Nous disposons de beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui."

Lee tenta bien que mal de cacher son sourire victorieux, il embrassa amoureusement son amant et l'écrasant dans une étreinte remplie d'amour. Un dernier baiser rapide, il enfila rapidement ses sandales et sortit en coup de vent. Le rouquin observa son amoureux disparaître au loin en soupirant, cet homme allait représenter sa mort, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il décida qu'à son tour il prendrait une bonne douche avant d'aller à son bureau, il avait laissé quelques morceaux de linge chez Lee au fil du temps. Le sable de sa gourde bougeait paresseusement en faisant un bruit qui le relaxait comme à chaque fois. Gaara était heureux de savoir maintenant, qu'une partie de l'essence de sa mère était présente dans le sable. Non seulement elle le protégeait depuis toujours, mais maintenant elle protégerait Lee, il en était persuadé. Car elle voulait de tout son cœur qu'il soit serein, et le ninja de Konoha était un des rares, à part Naruto, à le faire sourire sincèrement.

* * *

Hier soir après que Lee se soit endormi paisiblement, il avait envoyé un aigle à Konoha pour aviser Naruto ce qu'il était arrivé à Lee. L'aigle arriverait vraisemblablement aujourd'hui en fin de journée, au village caché. Gaara se demanda intérieurement pendant un instant si l'Hokage lui exigerait que retourner l'ambassadeur à Konoha. A cause que Lee avait été victime d'une attaque sur le territoire de Suna. Non, il ne voulait pas que Lee retourne dans son village, il voulait sincèrement le garder avec lui. Sûrement que son ami hyperactif le comprendrait, il s'était après tout battu contre tous pour que Sasuke revienne au village. Même lui avait eu de la difficulté à comprendre le sentiment qui habitait le blondinet durant cette période. L'Uchiha était un traître à ses yeux, peu importe les raisons qu'il donnait, mais Naruto l'aimait tellement, qu'il vu par-dessus tout ça. Et avait voulu par-dessus tout, le sauver de lui-même, et il avait réussi. Pour le rouquin, le Jinchûriki avait été et continuait à représnter une véritable source d'inspiration. Gaara espérait de tout cœur que Naruto comprendrait qu'il avait besoin de Lee, comme il avait besoin de Sasuke.

Une fois sa douche terminée, il s'habilla, prit sa gourde et l'installa confortablement sur son dos. Ensuite il quitta la maison de Lee barra, la porte dernière lui et il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui l'amèneraient à son bureau. Il salua poliment d'un signe de tête les villageois croisés sur son chemin, ainsi que les gardes civils en poste. Gaara aimait réellement marcher pour se rendre à son bureau et rencontrer personnellement les gens de son village. Le Kazekage apprenait tranquillement à connaître ses habitants, ceux-ci faisaient la même chose avec lui, la crainte qu'il inspirait jadis s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Le rouquin devait bénir son ami blond pour ces changements qu'il avait opérés chez lui et dans son village, Gaara lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Une fois rendu à son bureau, il remarqua notamment son frère qui l'attendait avec un autre homme légèrement en retraite, il continua de marche à son rythme jusqu'à celui-ci.

"Bon matin, Kazakage-Sama." Son frère ainsi que l'autre homme le saluèrent respectueusement d'une même voix.

\- Kazekage-Sama, je suis venu vous voir ce matin avec Hosata-San. Kankuro déposa respectueusement sa main sur l'épaule musclée du garde civil à ses côtés.

"Hosata-San est le garde venu en aide à Lee-san."

Gaara se retourna immédiatement vers l'homme, celui-ci conservait les yeux baissés humblement et s'était légèrement penché vers l'avant.

"Relevez-vous, vous avez sauvé la vie à mon conjoint hier. Nommez-moi votre récompense et elle est à vous."

Hosota haussa les yeux manifestement surpris vers son Kazekage. Le garde s'attendait à recevoir des félicitations formelles, une poignée de main, mais sûrement pas à une récompense, son dirigeant devait vraiment être amoureux du diplomate de Konoha. Mais il ne voulait rien demander à son Kazekage, il n'avait fait ce que celui-ci lui avait demandé. Et le ninja avait défendu vaillamment Lee-San, comme n'importe quel autre ninja aurait fait selon lui, il ne méritait pas de traitement de faveur.

"Kazekage-Sama, je vous remercie de m'accorder le temps de me remercier pour mon travail. Mais je n'ai rien fait de plus que mon travail. Je ne crois pas mériter une récompense pour avoir obéi aux ordres."

Il abaissa à nouveau son regard, le regard perçant de son Kakekage le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, comme ci il pouvait aisément lire dans son cœur. Comme la vaste majorité de Suna, il avait craint Gaara no Subaku durant des années. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de Konoha, un homme significativement changé . Pour les habitants de Suna, le changement ainsi que l'acceptation fut un processus lent. Mais près de cinq ans plus tard, l'homme qui était maintenant leur dirigeant, était majoritairement respecté par les villageois.

"Je comprends votre raisonnement Hosata-San. Mais j'apprécierais que vous acceptiez, sans réserve pour me faire plaisir. Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous avez exécuté votre travail, mais tout bon travail peut se valoir une récompense."

L'homme immobile face à Gaara maintint son visage baissé, se demandant sincèrement ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Hosota ne désirait pas vexer son Kazekage. Il réfléchit encore un moment, et il pensa avoir trouvé la bonne solution.

"Kazekage-Sama. Ce que j'aimerais particulièrement pour récompense, serait d'tre votre garde du corps lors de vos déplacements. Le reste du temps, je pourrais aisément continuer à effectuer mes patrouilles, comme je le fais à présent."

L'homme du désert regarda le garde face à lui, il apprécia beaucoup l'homme pour ne pas avoir tenté immédiatement de lui soustraire une plus grosse récompense, ou toute autre recommandation qu'il aurait plus demandée. Ce qu'il lui demandait était plus de raisonnable, il se tourna vers son frère, qui avait observé l'échange entre eux en silence. Kankuro hocha subtilement de la tête, il serait d'accord avec la décision qu'il prendrait.

"Très bien, Hosata-San. Je vous offre le poste de garde du corps, mais en plus, si vous le désirez, j'aimerais que vous soyez aussi le garde responsable de tous les déplacements des autres ambassadeurs de Suna. Ce que je veux dire par là, est qu'aussitôt qu'un de mes dignitaires doit faire un déplacement vers un autre Village, je veux que vous soyez responsable du groupe de ninja qui les escorteraient. Et que vous soyez naturellement présent durant ces déplacements. Votre prime sera réévaluée en conséquence de votre charge de travail, et le risque encouru par celui-ci, si vous acceptez."

Le garde civil devint immobile, surpris par l'offre de Gaara. Le poste représentait un emploi prestigieux, quoique dangereux. Il était réellement honoré qu'on lui offre à lui, il allait faire en sorte que son Kazekage ne déplore jamais sa décision. Il se pencha très bas.

"Je vous remercie sincèrement de cette belle opportunité. Je vous promets que vous n'allez pas remettre en cause votre choix, Kazekage-Sama."

"Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, va de ce pas avec Kankuro-San pour troquer ton uniforme. Et ainsi il va t'introduire auprès des autres membres du groupe, et aussi les hauts-dirigeants que vous aurez à escorter personnellement la majorité du temps."

Le rouquin observa de nouveau une fois son frère, celui-ci lui fit un signe discret de tête, avant de prendre Hosata-san par les épaules et l'amener à la salle communautaire des uniformes. Pour qu'il puisse se changer pour ainsi débuter immédiatement sa nouvelle charge de travail. Gaara était satisfait du déroulement naturel de cette rencontre avec le garde, qui avait sauvé Lee. Encore plus que l'homme était humble, terre-à-terre, il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix. Gaara pénétra dans son bureau, ouvrit les épais rideaux qui cachaient de belles grandes fenêtres. Avant, ils ne les ouvraient jamais mais Lee, après sa première journée, s'était plaint de la noirceur de la pièce et le sentiment d'étouffement qu'il avait ressenti. Depuis ce temps, il s'assurait d'ouvrir les rideaux avant que son amoureux soit sur place. Il s'installa à son plan de travail en soupirant devant la montagne de documents qui s'étaient empilés depuis hier. Gaara travailla ainsi une heure avant qu'un coup discret à sa porte se fit entendre, Lee apparut, souriant et s'avança vers lui après avoir fermé la porte, et il l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je suis de retour, tu ne vois pas de véritable raison de t' inquiéter."

Gaara prit les cheveux noirs de son amoureux à pleine main et approfondit davantage leur baiser, jusqu'à il entend Lee gémir sans sa bouche. Avec un petit sourire, il mit fin au baiser et reprit son travail.

"Je vais toujours m'inquiéter pour toi, risu. Je t'aime s'il devait t'arriver quelques..."

"Usagi." Lee l'interrompit dans sa phrase.

"Usagi, je suis ninja au mettre titre que toi. Je comprends que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, car je m'en fais aussi pour toi. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu veuilles restreindre mes mouvements dans le futur. Ça je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter."

Le dirigeant de Suna observa l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur, il soupira. Lee était effectivement un homme têtu et il n'avait pas le goût d'avoir une confrontation à ce sujet. Il acquiesça sans rien n'ajouter d'autre, Gaara n'abandonnait pas son idée, mais il lui en parlerait lorsque le moment serait choisi. Lee s'installa à son tour à son bureau, comme en tout temps il chantonnait gaiement en travaillant. Gaara ne l'avouerait probablement à personne, mais il adorait ses moments d'intimité entre eux, tous simples. Ils continuèrent à travailler ainsi en silence, sauf pour les mélodies que produisait Lee, jusqu'à l'heure du lunch, les deux hommes se regardèrent au même moment en souriant.

"Tu voudrais aller manger où aujourd'hui ?" Lee se leva en s'étirant, il n'était pas difficile donc il demandait systématiquement à son amoureux ce que celui-ci voulait comme repas.

"Je serais partant pour un ramen aujourd'hui."

Le ninja de Konoha sourit à son amoureux en lui prenant la main, ils sortirent du bureau en discutant paisiblement de tout et de rien. Les deux ninjas empruntèrent le chemin familier qui les mènerait au centre de Suna où se situait la majorité des boutiques et restaurents. Au bas des marches, ChôChô, la femme ninja qui les avaient interceptés la dernière fois semblait les attendre patiemment. Lee délaissa la main de Gaara, il tenait que lorsqu'ils interagissaient avec les Villageois ou autres ninjas de demeurer professionnel. Pour ne pas mettre les personnes mal à l'aide avec leur relation. Une fois au bas des marches, ChôChô ignora parfaitement, comme à son habitude Lee, mais il ne s'en faisait plus avec cela. Si elle ne désirait pas lui adresser la parole, rien ne lui obligeait.

"Kazekage-Sama, quel réel plaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui. J'aimerais vous inviter à luncher avec moi. J'ai un plan pour la fortification nord, donc j'aimerais vous faire part."

Gaara orienta légèrement sa tête vers Lee, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"J'allais luncher avec Rock-San. Tu pourrais passer me voir plus tard, à mon bureau si tu le désires."

Lee remarqua l'éclat de colère qui passa rapidement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Le ninja de Konoha, était persuadé que son homme n'avait rien remarqué, il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise pour lire des émotions des autres. Rock Lee se dit que pour éviter une escalade non-nécessaire, il lui laisserait sa place pour ce lunch, ça ne serait pas si terrible pour une fois de ne pas manger ensemble.

"Kazekage-Same allez manger avec ChôChô-san, j'ai pris du retard dans les dossiers à traiter."

Son amoureux le regarda en silence, surpris les yeux scannant rapidement son visage. Lee lui fit un sourire discret et salua de la tête la femme qui attendait toujours une réponse de Gaara.

"Bien-sûr, Rock Lee-San. Je vous retrouve plus tard à mon bureau."

Sur ce Lee tourna les talons et remonta les marches vers les étages supérieurs, il ne se retourna pas. Gaara contempla Lee monté les marches sans hésitation, il était manifestement déçu de ne pas pouvoir manger avec lui. Mais en même temps le rouquin comprenait pourquoi Lee avait agi ainsi, ils en avaient parlé auparavant. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui l'attendait patiemment, elle le regardait ouvertement, sans gêne ni crainte. Ça lui faisait drôle lorsqu'il rencontrait de personnes qui ne le craignait pas. Ce ninja en faisait partie, elle tentait souvent de le rencontrer en tête-à-tête pour discuter de différents sujets. Et l'avait invité quelques fois à prendre un verre en fin de journée et il avait toujours refusé. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais ChôChô le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Gaara se mit en route sans attendre poliment de voir si elle le suivait, il n'avait plus le goût de manger des ramens. Gaara se dirigea donc vers un restaurant qui offrait du BBQ. Une fois sur place, une table leur fut attribuée immédiatement, ils suivirent l'hôtesse jusqu'à leur table, elle remplit leur verre d'eau avant de leur laisser le menu. Le Kazekage ne déplia pas le sien sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait exactement. La jeune femme scanna rapidement le sien et sembla prête à faire son choix.

"Donc ChôChô-san. Vous entretenez une idée pour améliorer les tours de garde du mur nord ?"

Gaara avait décidé de rentrer dans le vif du sujet rapidement, plus vite ils auraient terminé, plus vite il pourrait retourner à son bureau et voir Lee. Le ninja surprise qu'il aborde de front le sujet, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ordonné leur repas, mais n'ajouta rien.

"Oui, en effet, Kazekage-Sama. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser principalement des aigles comme gardes volants. On pourrait en dresser une couvée et voir si ça pourrait être viable."

Au même instant, la ravissante hôtesse revint vers eux, Gaara commanda en premier, et la jeune femme fit exactement pareil par la suite. L'homme de sable lui fit signe de continuer, elle se lança donc dans l'explication, les détails et des coûts que son projet pourrait engendrer. Il l'écouta distraitement d'une oreille, son esprit était ailleurs principalement avec la venue probable de Naruto. Le rouquin se demandait quand celui-ci allait arriver s'il venait. Allait-il venir accompagné de l'Uchiha ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il n'aimait pas cet homme, malgré qu'il soit l'homme de la vie de son meilleur ami, il ne parvenait pas l'apprécier. Il pouvait apprécier les talents de ninja de celui-ci, qui était immense, même lui pouvait l'admettre. Mais Sasuke avait tellement fait de mal et il avait tenté de tuer son meilleur ami. Et dire que Naruto l'avait entièrement pardonné ça, c'était davantage aberrant pour lui.

"Kazekage-Sama ?"

La voix de ChôChô le sortit vivement de ses pensées, honteux de c'être fait prendre à ne pas l'écouter, Gaara la regarda en tentant de lui faire un sourire imperceptible.

"Désolé, je suis en train d'essayer de prévoir la visite d'un autre Kage. Continue, s'il te plaît."

Elle recommença ses explications, leur repas arriva entre temps, et ils mangèrent. ChôChô continuaient à expliquer son projet entre deux bouchées, et Gaara tentait de faire de son mieux pour porter attention à ce qu'elle disait. En gros il aimait beaucoup l'idée, mais à quel point des oiseaux seraient efficaces pour aviser d'une attaque ? Ou d'une tentative d'invasion sous le couvert de la nuit ? Elle avait parlée d'utiliser des chouettes pour la nuit, il devait lui accorder que son idée était vraiment ingénieuse.

"ChôChô-san, j'aime beaucoup votre idée singulière. Je vais décidément en discuter avec le Conseil dans ma rencontre de cette après-midi. Si elle est acceptée, tu vas être responsable du projet. Tu devras planifier avec le fauconnier la durée d'un tel entraînement, et de voir avec lui la possibilité d'utiliser des chouettes."

Le fin visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un grand sourire, elle se pencha profondément bas et le remercia chaleureusement. Ils continuèrent en silence à manger l'atmosphère détendue, plus Gaara réfléchissait davantage à l'idée de ChôChô, plus il l'aimait. Il se dit qu'il pourrait parfaitement distribuer ce projet avec les autres dirigeants des Villages alliés, ça pourrait être un beau projet d'envergure. Le rouquin ferait en sorte que le Conseil accepte l'idée de la jeune ninja. Une fois le repas terminé, il se chargea personnellement de régler l'addition, malgré les contestations de ChôChô. Ils sortirent en silence du restaurant, Gaara, se tourna vers la femme ninja pour la remercie de son idée. Lorsque celle-ci s'approcha brusquement de lui encerclant sa taille de ses bras, et celle-ci approcha son visage près de celui-ci. Le sable sortit précipitamment de la gourde et se positionna clairement entre les deux corps, bloquant net l'accès au visage de Gaara. Celui-ci recula vivement d'un pas, son sable flottant légèrement autour de lui protecteur. La jeune femme semblait confuse de la réaction du sable, elle tenta de nouveau une fois de s'approcher doucement de l'homme du désert, mais le sable la repoussa encore une fois.

"Que fais-tu exactement ?" Gaara avait croisé les bras sur sa robuste poitrine, le regard menaçant.

"Eh... Eh bien, je voulais vous remercier et je croyais que vous seriez heureux que je vous embrasse."

"De quel droit tu t'es permis cette familiarité avec moi ?"

"J'ai cru que je vous plaisais."

Gaara respira un grand coup, il devait se calmer. Cette femme ne savait tout simplement pas lire les signaux correctement.

"Je suis présentement en couple ChôChô-san. J'espère sincèrement que ce genre de situation embarrassante ne se reproduira plus."

La jeune femme vacilla, comme ci elle avait été frappée, elle recula vivement d'un pas, toute couleur avait déserté son visage.

"Vous... Vous êtes en couple ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec une femme, c'est précisément pourquoi..."

"Je n'ai pas fait allusion à une femme non plus."

Il répondit froidement, il commençait réellement à regretter d'avoir accepté cette invitation. Cette femme se donnait des airs offenser, il voulait tout simplement retourner voir Lee.

"Vous... Vous aimez un homme ?" Le pur dégoût dans la voix de ChôChô était à peine voilé, elle continua.

"Mais... Ce n'est pas naturel, comment allez-vous avoir des enfants ?"

Cette discussion n'allait nulle part, il ne désirait pas discuter de ses choses avec elle. Il regarda froidement la femme face à lui.

"Je ne répondrai pas à ceci. Je dois notamment retourner travailler. Oubli pas d'effectuer tes démarches pour ton excellent projet, je vais aviser Temari et elle fera le relais social avec toi."

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et il se mit en marche vers son bureau sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Gaara gravit promptement les marches pour se rendre à son bureau. Il espérait sincèrement que cette histoire en resterait là et que la jeune kunochi serait en mesure de demeurer professionnelle. Le rouquin devrait notamment en parler avec Temari et Kankuro. Ainsi que Lee, il ne voulait rien cacher à son amoureux, il espérait de tout cœur que celui-ci comprendrait. Pour le moment, il devait réfléchir mûrement à comment il allait tenter de convaincre Naruto d'autoriser Lee à rester à Suna. Le Kazekage tenait absolument à ce que Lee puisse rester ici, mais sans créer de tension entre Konoha et Suna.


	5. Une visite attendue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanuki neiri no jutsu, signifie Le sommeil de Tanuki.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, Gaara soupira profondément de soulagements fermant la porte dernière lui et s'appuya sur celle-ci en fermant ses yeux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lee s'approcher de lui, il fut enfin pris dans une embrassade chaleureuse, la chaleur et l'odeur de son amoureux l'aida à relaxer. Il déposa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Lee, il soupira de nouveau incapable de s'en empêcher.

"La rencontre avec ChôChô-San ne ce n'est pas bien passer ?"

Gaara sera Lee à son tour fortement contre lui ;

"Elle m'a fait part d'une excellente idée, pour améliorer la surveillance du mur Nord."

Il avait parlé en gardant son visage enfoui dans le cou de Lee. Gaara sentit celui-ci frissonner, il sourit et embrassa la peau offerte une autre fois, avant de se détacher de son homme. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, la main du ninja vert, alla automatiquement dans les cheveux si soyeux de son amant bien-aimé. Celui-ci ferma brièvement les yeux, il adorait se faire jouer dans les cheveux par Lee. Mais ils avaient du travail, il retira donc la main de l'homme, l'embrassa hâtivement, et alla prendre place à son imposant bureau.

"Donc, comme je te disais, elle m'a fait part d'un plan qui pourrait nous sauver beaucoup de temps, d'argent et de garde sur le long terme."

Gaara exposa la brillante idée de ChôChô à Lee, et celui-ci prenait des notes en même temps, hochant la tête à intervalles réguliers. Lui aussi, il devait l'admettre, il appréciait effectivement cette brillante solution. Les gardes civils qui patrouillaient le mur nord étaient isolés, loin du Village, et ils devaient toujours s'assurer d'être au moins trois gardes. Comme ça s'ils étaient attaqués, ils en avaient un garde qui devait sonner l'alarme, auprès des autres gardes au mur ouest. Et ceci causait régulièrement un problème étant donné que les deux murs étaient relativement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, avec cette solution, il pourrait diminuer le nombre de gardes, il gagnerait du temps, et surtout, il y aurait moins de blessures ou pertes de vies humaines. Lee était déjà en train de chiffrer les impacts financiers, de débuter réellement ce vaste projet, estimation réaliste de la durée réelle du dressage. Il devrait notamment s'assurer auprès de la kunoichi qu'elle s'était renseignée auprès du fauconnier de la longueur raisonnable de ce dressage. Par la suite, ils travaillèrent activement chacun de leur côté en silence, Gaara ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune femme ici. Le roux préférait attendre d'être de retour chez Lee pour en discuter. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa normalement, interruption de la part de divers conseillers, de garde, et demande de rencontre avec différentes personnes. Une fois le flot incessant de gens diminua considérablement, Lee se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se mit à faire des pompes sous le regard amusé de son amoureux.

"Gaara ! Je dois sortir, aller me défouler et dégourdir mes jambes. Je te rejoins d'ici une heure chez moi !"

La tornade verte n'attendit même pas d'obtenir une réponse qu'il ouvrait déjà la porte et partait en courant. Il se sentait pris au piège dans la pièce, il éprouvait le besoin de se défouler un peu, sinon il croyait qu'il deviendrait névrosé. Il se sentit un petit peu mal de ne pas accorder le temps à Gaara de répondre, mais il n'avait sincèrement pas le goût d'entendre davantage celui-ci le mettre encore une fois en garde contre une potentielle attaque. Il lui avait promis de rester à l'intérieur des murs de Suna, selon lui, c'était assez de précautions. Personne n'attaquerait un représentant d'un autre village dans l'enceinte intérieure du village. La bête de Konoha se dit que son amoureux était définitivement trop protecteur à son sujet, il était quand même le démon vert de Konoha, un illustre maître de Taijutsu. La dernière fois, il s'était fait prendre par surprise, ceci n'arriverait plus. Lee se l'était promis pour son orgueil personnel, et pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Gaara.

* * *

Rock Lee adorait particulièrement courir, c'était une de ses activités préférées, avec ses entraînements de Taijutsu. Le sang qui circulait à toute allure, son souffle rapide, la sueur qui glissait sur son corps pour lui. C'était un sentiment de libération chaque fois qu'il pouvait le faire, et le vide qui se créait dans son esprit était réellement bénéfique pour sa santé mentale. Il se retrouva finalement près du mur nord, il avait couru plus loin, et longtemps qu'il avait prévu. Lee s'arrêta de courir, mais fit du surplace analysant le décor autour de lui, c'était une des rares fois qu'il venait de ce côté-ci de Suna. Le ninja remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose, quelques boutiques éparses, une dizaine de maisons quelque peu délabrées. Et pour l'instant dans la lumière déclinante du jour, il ne semblait avoir personne dans les environs. Rock Lee savait que le quartier nord de Suna, était plus miséreuse, mais que Kankuro, Temari avec l'aide de Gaara, tentait de revitaliser ce quartier. En instaurant de nouvelles boutiques, de nouvelles échoppes de travail, et le futur projet des oiseaux de garde allait aussi créer plus d'emplois. Ainsi, Lee était persuadé que d'ici quelques années, le quartier serait entièrement changés en mieux. Le jeune s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui, lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette au loin, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Lee cessa de courir sur place pour prendre le temps de s'étirer un moment, avant d'avaler rapidement une gorgée d'eau. Lee fonça légèrement des sourcils, lorsqu'il distingua finalement la personne, ChôChô. Il fut tenté de tout simplement tourner les talons et faire comme si il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais elle avait auparavant établi un contact visuel avec lui. Elle l'avait salué d'un vague signe de la main. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

"Bonsoir, ChôChô -San, vous revenez à inspecter vos futures installations ?"

Elle le regarda fixement, le temps de quelques battements de cœur, avant de lui répondre d'une voix monotone.

"Oui, en effet. On va avoir beaucoup de travail, pour rendre l'endroit adéquat pour les oiseaux, mais c'est faisable."

Celle-ci le regardait étrangement, il se demandait pour quelle raison elle le dévisageait ainsi. Mais au moment où il allait lui poser la question, elle prit la parole.

"Tu retournes au centre ?"

"En effet."

"Marchons ensemble, alors."

Sans attendre davantage, la kunoichi se mit en route d'un pas alerte vers le centre de Suna. Lee haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Ils marchèrent en silence, le ninja ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa situation actuelle, mais Lee ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison. Lorsque tout d'un coup la jeune femme prit la parole sans se retourner ;

"Étais-tu au courant que notre Kazekage était en couple ?"

La question surprenante le déstabilisa complètement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de questions et surtout pas de cette femme. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Il avait dit à Gaara de ne pas révéler leur relation au grand jour, mais en même temps, ils s'étaient pas non plus cachés. Il n'eut pas le temps de décider car elle continua calmement.

"Il me l'a dit lui-même lors de notre lunch ce midi."

Lee continua à marcher en se demandant où elle voulait en venir, ceci le troublait, car il ne savait pas où se tenir par rapport à cette discussion plus qu'étrange. Mais celle-ci reprit son monologue.

"Il m'a dit aimer un homme, mais ça ne se peut pas. Il se doit d'engendrer un héritier, comme son père avant lui."

Le dégoût était évident dans sa voix, cela fit dresser le poil sur les bras de Lee, mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, ChôChô." Lee était fâché, il n'utilisa même pas la formule de politesse pour lui parler, il avait serré les poings le long de son corps.

La jeune kunoichi avait arrêté net de parler, et s'était retournée vers lui, l'observant attentivement. Une lueur apparue dans son regard qui ne plut pas du tout au ninja vert.

"C'est donc toi ? Toi, qui es perverti notre Kazekage ? C'est ton Hokage qui t'a assigné cette mission de distraire suffisamment Gaara-Sama ?"

Avant même que Lee puisse formuler quoi que ce soit, la femme fit de rapidement signe de main.

"Tanuki neiri no jutsu !"

Lee voulut attaquer la jeune femme, ou tout du moins se défendre, mais il se sentit tellement fatigué tout d'un coup. Le ninja bâilla pour ensuite tomber lourdement au sol pour s'endormir aussitôt. La kunoichi s'approcha rapidement du ninja profondément endormi, regarda attentivement aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait personne et elle hissa l'homme sur ses épaules. ChôChô continua le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour environ cinq minutes, ensuite elle bifurqua à sa gauche entre deux crevasses naturelles à peine visibles à l'œil nu. Elle avait trouvé cet endroit par pur hasard un jour où elle avait voulu s'échapper de ses frères qui la harcelaient sans cesse pour qu'elle déniche un mari et qu'elle quitte sa vie de shinobi. La kunoichi avait constamment refusé, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à être heureuse à la maison, à élever une vaste famille et s'occuper de la maison. ChôChô était une shinobi et elle le resterait. Donc elle avait trouvé cette petite grotte de rien du tout, qu'elle avait aménagé sommairement d'un lit de camps, une lampe au pétrole et quelques couvertures. Parfois lorsque la tension intérieure chez elle devenait trop étouffante, la jeune femme venait dormir ici. Elle déposa sans délicatesse le ninja de Konoha sur le lit de fortune et lui lia les poignets au corps en métal du lit.

ChôChô n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir, car elle venait juste réalisé que Lee était fort probablement le conjoint, donc Gaara-Sama avait fait allusion. Mais comme elle l'avait indiqué clairement à son prisonnier, elle était persuadée que celui-ci avait réussi à mettre son Kazekage sous un genjutsu, pour le faire tomber amoureux d'un homme. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas douée avec les genjutsu, elle ne pouvait pas non plus partager sa découverte à personne d'autre pour le moment. Sûrement que l'homme de Konoha avait des espions dans Suna, et peut-être même dans leurs propres rangs. La kunoichi sortie son kunai de sa poche protectrice le long de sa cuisse gauche et s'avança prudemment vers l'homme inconscient. Si elle mettait fin à ses jours dès maintenant, le genjustu serait brisé, et Gaara-Sama reviendrait à lui-même par la même occasion. ChôChô pourrait par la suite lui voler son cœur. Décider elle leva vivement le kunai, et l'abaissa fortement vers le cœur du shinobi, son mouvement fut arrêté net par une immense explosion qui semblait venir de l'entrée centrale du village. Elle jura entre ses dents, regarda l'homme toujours endormi, mais son devoir de shinobi l'appelait aux portes du Village, et le moment serait idéal pour se faire remarquer par son Kazekage.

* * *

La kunoichu sortit à la hâte de la grotte naturelle, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au tour pour s'assurer que personne était là. Il y avait définitivement une commotion intérieure qui provenait de l'entrée centrale de Suna. La jeune femme concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et s'élança rapidement vers l'origine de l'explosion. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il y avait du monde, mais personne ne semblait inquiet, mais plutôt curieux. ChôChô escalada sans peine le bâtiment à sa droite et sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à arriver à la porte. Elle manqua tomber, tant ce qu'elle vit fut une surprise, car face à elle se tenait un crapaud géant fumant la pipe. Et celui-ci semblait en plein débat avec un ninja blond qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, et un autre ninja aux cheveux noirs beaucoup plus calme qui tentait de tempérer le blond.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas apparaître au milieu du village. Je voulais réellement faire une entrée discrète, tabayo !"

"Hum... Je ne suis pas un taxi la prochaine fois, tu marcheras, espèce de petit être ingrat !"

À ces paroles, le crapaud disparu dans un immense nuage de fumée. ChôChô avait vu guère des familiers qui avait été sommoner ainsi, mais à sa mémoire, il était supposé être poli.

"Naruto, maintenant tu as manifestement vexé Gamabunta." L'homme aux cheveux noirs, donc il lui manquait un bras, secouait la tête découragé.

ChôChô eut un pas de recul, non pas l'Hokage ici, pas aujourd'hui. Et celui à ses côtés devait naturellement être Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier survivant de sa lignée et un traître par-dessus le marché. Naturellement, comme tout shinobi qui se respectait, elle connaissait bien l'histoire tragique du Clan Uchiha et du dernier survivant. Mais selon elle, leur Hokage précédent, qui avait pardonné aisément à celui-ci, avait fait preuve de laxisme et de lâcheté. Dire que voilà même pas cinq minutes, elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin au jour de son espion. Elle jura de nouveau une fois entre ses dents, avoir su que ce n'était que ce triple idiot d'Hokage aux portes du Village, elle aurait achevé proprement Lee. Elle décida d'y remédier immédiatement, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner à sa grotte lorsque son regard fut attiré par une tâche rousse au loin. Gaara-Sama, celui-ci se dirigeait rapidement vers le ninja blond et son... Mari, le mot roula mal dans sa bouche, trouvant toujours ceci dégoûtant et immoral. Elle décida que sa visite à Lee pouvait attendre encore un peu, elle s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où les deux hommes allaient entrer en contact.

"GAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAA !" Le ninja blond hurla en se précipitant littéralement vers l'ancien Jinchûriki, le prenant vivement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui semblait presque étouffer le rouquin.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sable de Gaara n'avait pas empêché le contact entre les deux hommes. Il l'avait empêché elle, une femme, un ninja de Suna. Ceci représentait une preuve de plus, après tout Uchiha était réputé spécialement pour ses genjutsu, il avait de surcroît le rinnegan. Non définitivement quelque chose de louche se passait réellement sous ses yeux, elle devrait tuer Lee le plus rapidement possible, et si ceci ne fonctionnait pas, elle devrait s'attaquer à l'Uchiha. Il était un ninja de haut niveau presque trop fort pour elle, mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras, elle ferait exactement ce qu'il faut pour son village et Gaara.

"Naruto...Uchiha." Le Kazekage salua poliment de la tête les deux hommes.

"Où est Lee ? Après avoir intercepté ton message, j'ai convaincu Sasuke de venir en personne."

Gaara tourna vivement la tête vers son meilleur ami, un pli d'inquiétude entre ses deux yeux.

"Il devrait être de retour bientôt, il est parti courir."

Les trois hommes hochèrent affirmativement de la tête ensemble, ils connaissaient tous l'énergie débordante du ninja vert. Gaara les invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'humble demeure de Lee. Au même moment, le regard azur se posa sur ChôCho. Elle se figea sur place, espérant qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir à quel point elle était nerveuse. Il lui demanda de venir d'un signe de la main. ChôChô s'avança précautionneusement vers les trois hommes, l'Hokage la regardait venir avec un grand sourire qui illuminait ses yeux splendides, elle n'avait jamais observé un tel regard de sa vie. Celui du ninja à sa gauche, l'Uchiha, son regard, était radicalement l'opposé du blond, un regard glacial qui semblait être vide de véritable émotion, son regard posé sur elle la rendait terriblement mal à l'aise. Comme ci celui-ci pouvait lire dans son esprit, elle baissa les yeux en espérant qu'elle paraîtrait seulement réservée.

"Oui, Kazekage-Sama, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Durant tes déplacements au mur nord, aurais-tu croisé Lee-San ?"

Elle se figea net, sa respiration, se bloqua dans sa gorge, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Le regard d'Uchiha, sembla la sonder un peu plus longtemps que les deux autres hommes. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage lui donne un coup de coude.

"Sa'ke arrête de faire peur à la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas besoin de dévisager tout le monde ainsi."

Le brun braqua son regard vers le blond, elle remarqua immédiatement le changement subtil de son regard, il se fit plus doux, une émotion était visiblement présente. Malgré elle, ChôChô en fut touché, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, il y avait réellement quelque chose d'unique dans cet échange de regards. Ce qui vint spontanément toucher une corde vibrante en elle. Malgré que ce type de relation était clairement pas naturel, même à la limite pervers, avec ces deux-là, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils dépassaient toute logique dans leur manière d'être et de s'aimer. Elle se rappela la question de Gaara.

"Je suis désolé Kazekage-Sama. Je n'ai pas croisé Lee-San en revenant du mur nord."

Le visage de Gaara se renfrogna sous l'anxiété, si seulement elle avait achevé Lee, avant de venir ici. Sûrement que par le temps qu'elle revienne au village, le genjutsu aurait terminé son emprise sur son dirigeant.

"Allons l'attendre patiemment chez lui, Gaara. Tu dois expliquer à Naruto ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, il a failli nous rendre sourd Shikamaru et moi lorsqu'il a reçu ta lettre."

"Hé !"

Les trois hommes la saluèrent poliment de la tête et se mirent résolument en route vers la maison de Lee. La kunoichi savait qu'elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle devait manifestement retourner prestement à sa grotte et mettre fin à cette situation qui mettait davantage le Village et Gaara en grand danger. ChôChô sauverait Suna coûte que coûte, elle ne laisserait pas les ninjas de Konoha pervertir son Kazekage. Sur son honneur de ninja, elle les détruirait.


	6. Nos pertes

Gaara mena la marche jusqu'à l'humble maisonnette de Lee, il déverrouilla la porte avec sa clef et convia les deux ninjas de Konoha. Ça lui fit bizarre d'être ici sans que Lee soit présent, habituellement son amoureux était le premier arrivé. Il aimait préparer soigneusement le souper ou tout simplement pour s'octroyer le temps de se laver avant que Gaara revienne. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ça faisait une heure et cinq minutes que Lee était parti, celui-ci savait qu'il s'inquiétait facilement et s'assurait de toujours respecter le temps de retour qu'il donnait. Le rouquin se tourna vers Naruto et Sasuke, qui observaient le salon, la présence du ninja était imprégné dans la pièce. Des poids étaient à côté du sofa moelleux, une corde à danse était lancée n'importe comment sur le divan et plusieurs autres outils pour son entraînement.

"En attendant que Lee reviennede sa course, pourquoi ne nous expliques-tu pas ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ?"

La voix neutre de Sasuke le sortit de sa rêverie. Il hocha la tête et leur indiqua de prendre place sur le divan, il prit place dans le sofa.

"Comme je l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre, Lee était parti courir à l'extérieur. Il aime aller jusqu'à l'oasis verdoyante. J'avais donné l'ordre aux gardes civil aux portes d'aller à la rencontre de Lee, si après cinq minutes, il n'était pas de retour. Donc Hosota-San, le garde en service, décompta le temps, et exactement après cinq minutes, il se mit en route pour l'oasis. Une fois sur les lieux, il remarqua que Lee était attaqué par plusieurs ninjas et ceux-ci avaient aucune trace d'identification sur eux. Il m'a expliqué que Lee se défendait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un des ninjas lui envoya une flèche et elle fit mouche et Lee tomba inconscient. Ce fut la rapidité d'intervention d'Hosoda-San qui fait que Lee est toujours parmi nous."

Il laissa son discours faire son chemin dans la tête des Uchiha, Naruto possédait une personnalité extrêmement bruyante, alors les gens croyaient qu'il était idiot, mais il était loin de l'être. Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir tenu compte du rapport de Gaara, et honnêtement, il s'en fichait éperdument. Le Kazekage tolérait celui-ci tout simplement à cause de son meilleur ami, sinon il n'aurait en aucun cas permis que Sasuke mettre les pieds à Suna. Le ninja à la luxuriante chevelure de jais se pencha discrètement pour parler dans l'oreille attentive de son amoureux. Gaara sentit son sang bouillir, non mais pour qu'il se croyait d'agir ainsi face à lui dans son propre Village ? Le sable dans la gourde fit savoir son mécontentement en bougeant bruyamment.

"Désolé Gaara. Sasuke ne voulait pas te manquer de respect. Mais ce qu'il me mentionnait est lié directement à Konoha... Je vais être franc avec toi, ce n'est pas la première attaque contre un de mes ninjas dans les dernières semaines."

Le Kazekage se releva un peu plus dans sa chaise démontrant clairement son réel intérêt.

"Nous avons eu cinq attaques similaires, en autant de semaines, près ou éloignées du Village. Mais les attaques sont toutes semblables, quatre ou cinq ninjas sans descriptif de leur Clan. Ils attaques un ninja lorsque celui-ci est seul, et leur lance une flèche pour ensuite les laisser ainsi."

À ce point de la discussion, Naruto s'était levé de sa place, il marchait en tournant en rond dans la pièce, il continua.

"Tous ces ninjas ont été testés à leur retour, et jusqu'à maintenant on n'a rien trouvé dans leur sang. La véritable question est précisément pourquoi donc seulement mes ninjas ? Et qu'est ce qui a dans ces injections ? J'ai mis Sakura, Ino et Hinata sur les échantillons de sang prélevés sur ces ninjas. Et comme je t'ai dit, elles n'ont trouvé absolument rien."

Il haussa les bras dans les airs, profondément découragés pour ensuite s'agripper les cheveux de ses mains. Sasuke étendit soigneusement son bras valide et prit une des mains de Naruto dans la sienne, et le Jinchûriki se calma immédiatement.

"On ne sait pas non plus, pourquoi ils perdent conscience une fois qu'ils sont touchés par la fléchette."

Sasuke inséra cette information sans regarder Gaara, il était occupé à regarder calmement Naruto, qui s'était laissé entraîner à se rassoir sur le divan moelleux. Le rouquin était encore une fois, fasciné de voir la transformation s'opérer chez l'homme si d'ordinaire froid et en contrôle. Le voir interagir avec Naruto, était une histoire en soi, de voir à quel point l'amour sincère d'une personne pouvait en sauver une autre complètement. Car il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, l'amour de Naruto avait sauvé Sasuke, mais l'inverse était aussi vrai. Gaara était heureux pour son ami, il le méritait tellement, et il s'était juré que si l'Uchiha trahissait son ami, il l'enterrerait vivant. Le silence avait englobé la pièce, le Kazeage contempla dehors et se rendit compte que Lee avait un retard significatif. Il se leva prestement.

'Naruto, Sasuke. Vous pouvez rester ici. Mais je dois partir à la recherche de Lee, il est près de trente minutes de retard et ce n'est pas normal."

Il se retourna pour aller vers la porte.

"Je viens avec toi. Naruto peut rester ici, en attendant que Lee revient."

Gaara manqua de s'étouffer de surprise, l'Uchiha qui se proposait spontanément de l'accompagner ? À voir le visage de Naruto, il n'était pas le seul à être surpris, mais ils ne dirent rien. Il hocha seulement la tête et le duo sortirent la maison de Lee.

* * *

Ils marchèrent hâtivement et en silence vers le bureau du Kakekage, celui-ci avisa les gardes civils qu'il croisait de lancer un avis de recherche pour Lee. Une fois sur l'étage de son bureau, Gaara siffla deux coups rapides, Sasuke le regarda attentivement un fin sourcil relevé;

"Quoi ? Ont fait ça depuis qu'ont est enfants."

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, le frère et la sœur de Gaara apparurent à bout de souffle, les deux arrivants de chemin contraires.

"Que ça passe-t-il ? Gaara, tu n'as pas utilisé ce signe depuis des années." Temari semblait réellement inquiète en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Kankuro de son côté dévisagea intensément, Sasuke d'un regard assassin, n'entretenant pas un lien quelconque avec Naruto. Donc respecté la décision du blond lumineux était extrêmement difficile pour le marionnetiste. L'Uchiha avait été membre de groupe qui avait exécuté son frère, si leur vénérable grand-mère n'aurait pas été là, et bien Gaara ne serait pas avec eux aujourd'hui. Il tenta de se calmer car, comme avait dit sa sœur, Gaara n'avait pas utilisé ce signe depuis longtemps.

"Lee n'est toujours pas revenu de sa course, ça va bientôt faire quarante-cinq minutes qu'il est supposé être de retour. J'ai déjà avisé les gardes civils, l'Uchiha s'est proposé de venir avec moi, tandis que Naruto est resté chez Lee au cas où il reviendrait."

Deux paires de yeux suspicieux observèrent le ninja, mais celui-ci maintint soigneusement son regard, sans faillir au regard des deux autres No Subaku, ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

"Comment aimerais-tu qu'on procède exactement ?" Kankuro avait déposé tendrement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.

Avant le frère aîné n'aurait jamais osé mais plus le temps passait, plus leur lien familial se renforçait considérablement. Et maintenant, ils étaient presque revenus à la normalité.

"On va se séparer en groupe de deux, et on va quadriller le Village."

À ce moment précis, Sasuke les interrompit.

"Je me suis permis plus tôt d'utiliser un de mes serpents, comme espion auprès d'un de vos ninjas, Kazekage."

Les trois ninjas de Suna braquèrent vivement leur regard incrédule vers l'Uchiha, qui les observa froidement.

"De quel droit..."

"Kankuro ! Ça suffit !"

Gaara l'interompit en leva la main.

"Explique-toi Uchiha."

L'homme regarda attentivement le rouquin, il se reconnaissait un peu dans cet homme. Ce qu'il semblait éprouver pour Lee, même s'il n'avait encore rien dit, ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto. Les deux hommes un toujours souriant, l'autre toujours optimiste, avait représenté pour eux une lumière dans leurs ténèbres, un ancrage dans leur haine et auto destruction.

"Naruto et toi n'avez rien remarqué, mais lorsque nous avons discuté avec votre ninja plus tôt, celle-ci était extrêmement nerveuse. Et lorsque vous avez mentionné Lee, son souffle s'est altéré, ses pupilles sont devenues remarquablement petites, tout ceci était des signes de peur, et nervosité. Par conséquent, par pure habitude, j'ai sommoner un petit serpent à qui j'ai ordonné de la suivre.

Les trois membres de Suna se regardèrent, surpris, par la suite se retourner vers Uchiha.

"Il est précisément où présentement ?"

Témari parla pour la première fois, franche comme à son habitude.

"Il est vers le nord, dans ce qui semble être une caverne. Et ce ninja est bel et bien là, ainsi que Lee."

Un large filet de sable encercla Sasuke, le serrant fortement.

"Et tu ne le dit que maintenant ?"

Le calme inébranlable de la voix de Gaara donna des frissons de peur aux deux autres ninjas, pour l'avoir trop souvent entendu. dans leur ancienne vie. Mais Sasuke ne sembla pas être dérangé particulièrement par sa prison de sable, son regard ne vacilla pas d'un iota, et maintint un contact visuel avec le dirigeant de Suna.

"Je viens à peine de capter l'information. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu t'accompagner ? Sûrement pas parce que tu croyais que je t'apprécie ?"

Le sable coinça fortement une dernière fois Sasuke, avant de retourner peu à peu dans la gourde.

"Alors allons-y ! Kankuro va préparer soigneusement l'infirmerie. Temari va aviser la police civile du Village. Sasuke, je te suis."

Les quatre ninjas disparurent prestement dans un nuage de fumée. Gaara avait réellement de la difficulté de ne pas hurler sa rage intérieure, pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un ninja de son propre Village attaquerait Lee, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement dans le milieu du chemin. Gaara allait protester lorsque l'autre lui intima le silence avec sa main, pour ensuite pointer vers les rochers à leurs droite. Dans la lumière déclinante de fin de journée, il distingua à peine une ouverture naturelle dans la roche, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes écoutant.

"Arrrggggg !"

Le cri fut ce qui les fit se déplacer rapidement, en silence à l'intérieur de la grotte. Ce qu'ils virent les surprit tellement qu'ils cessèrent net de bouger, ChôChô était étendu par terre, une plaie béante de son épaule jusqu'au coude. Et Lee...Lee l'a maintenait au sol et il semblait licher le sang, en même temps que d'extraire des bouts de peau avec ses mains. Finalement, le sable de Gaara réagit en premier, il alla s'enrouler doucement autour de Lee, et celui-ci se mit à réagir violemment. Le ninja de Konoha tentait de détruire le sable, mais à chaque tentative, le sable se faisait tout simplement plus fin, pour ultérieurement reprendre sa prise sur Lee. Sasuke avança finalement vers la femme qui le regardait intensément avec de grands yeux effrayés, il l'a mis immédiatement dans un genjutsu léger, et il se tourna ensuite vers Gaara, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Gaara !"

Le cri sonore de Sasuke, ramena le rouquin à ses sens, il manipula le sable pour restreindre les mouvements de Lee. Celui-ci grognait comme un animal pris en cage, ses yeux habituellement noirs étaient présentement d'un rouge vermeil. Gaara ne reconnaissait pas son amoureux, l'homme en face de lui possédait le corps de celui-ci, mais le reste était inconnu au Kazekage.

"Laisse-moi faire."

Sasuke avait parlé d'une voix aimable, une voix que jamais personne d'autre n'avait entendue à part Naruto. Mais Gaara le remarqua à peine trop choqué de voir Lee ainsi. Sasuke s'approcha de la prison de sable et mit Lee dans un genjutsu pour l'endormir, la forme verte cessa de se débattre et de grogner.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ?"

Gaara avait posé la question à haute voix, mais il ne s'entendait pas à recevoir de réponse. Mais le ninja qui l'accompagnait le surprit en lui répondant.

"Je crois que ceci a peut-être un lien avec l'injection qu'il a reçue. Retournons au Village ramenons ces deux-là à l'infirmerie."

Sans espérer une véritable réponse, il prit ChôChô dans ses bras et sortit prestement de la grotte, suivi de près par Gaara, qui tenait son amoureux dans un lit de sable. Ils retournèrent vivement à l'infirmerie. Naruto, Kankuro et Temera étaient déjà sur place, ils entrèrent tous en même temps. Kankuro agrippa la jeune femme des bras de Sasuke et disparu avec celle-ci dans le couloir central à leur gauche. Naruto s'approcha doucement de Gaara.

"Que se passe-t-il avec Lee ?"

Au même moment, le docteur arriva et indiqua clairement au Kazekage de le suivre discrètement. Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas sans répondre à Naruto. Sasuke s'approcha de son amoureux, il lui expliqua clairement en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières trente minutes et ajouta.

"On devrait transmettre un message pressant à Konoha, pour réaliser un suivi attentif auprès des ninjas qui ont été attaqués."

L'Hokage ne posa pas plus de questions et fit apparaître un de ses petits crapauds. Il dispensa promptement ses instructions précises, pour faire un suivi auprès de ses ninjas qui avaient été attaqués dernièrement. Le crapaud disparu dans un nuage abondant de fumée, Naruto fonça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements depuis que Sasuke et lui étaient arrivés voilà à peine deux heures. Le blond sentit le bras puissant de son amoureux, le prendre dans ses bras, il relaxa immédiatement. Celui-ci, avait cet effet apaisant sur lui, il se laissa aller dans l'embrasse de celui-ci. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ils discernent un cri inhumain, venir du couloir à leurs droits, ou le docteur et Gaara étaient parti avec Lee. Naruto se mit immédiatement en route vers la source du bruit, suivi de près par Sasuke, quelques secondes plus tard, ils aperçurent le médecin étendu par terre du sang s'échappant d'une blessure à la tête. Gaara était dans l'entrée d'une porte tentant tant bien que mal de restreindre Lee, mais le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, représentait une chose difficile. Les mouvements du ninja vert semblaient amplifiés et il attaquait sans relâche le sable qui protégeait le rouquin, le sable était tout simplement en mode défensif et ne tentait pas d'attaquer Lee.

"Gaara !"

Celui-ci fut surpris par le cri de Naruto, sa concentration fut brisée, une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut assez pour que Lee réussisse à le mordre violemment à l'épaule. Le rouquin cria de douleur, le sable réagit en empoigna Lee, et le lançant dans le mur et la forme ne bougea plus. Les quelques couleurs restantes sur le visage de Gaara disparurent.

"Lee !"

Il s'avança à toute allure avant d'être arrêté par la poigne ferme de Sasuke, le sable alla automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la gorge de celui-ci.

"Gaara ! Non !"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une tignasse blonde qui apparut dans son champ de vision, il tourna son regard pour tomber dans un regard bleu ou des larmes brillaient.

"Lâche-le ! Il ne voulait pas que tu sois blessé à nouveau, il ne te veut aucun mal, s'il te plaît."

Devant les larmes sincères de son meilleur ami, il revint à la réalité de ce qui se passait, le voile rouge qui avait encombré sa vision se leva. Le sable abandonna la gorge de Sasuke pour se positionner autour du rouquin prêt pour le protéger, si nécessaire. Les trois hommes examinèrent la forme immobile par terre, ils examinaient sa cage thoracique, se relever et s'abaisser avec chaque respiration. Sasuke s'avança vers Lee, avec beaucoup de précaution, et le remit soigneusement dans un genjutsu. L'Uchiha se pencha davantage pour le prendre, mais le sable le devança, et il le déposa délicatement dans le lit. Par la suite, Gaara s'approcha en silence, il repoussa tendrement les cheveux du visage de Lee et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. À ce point, il se fichait pas mal des deux autres hommes dans la pièce. Il se releva en silence, prit une ample inspiration avant de saisir les menottes qui étaient attachées au lit, et procédèrent à restreindre son amoureux. Gaara se détestait d'accomplir ceci, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait protéger les employés de la clinique ainsi que Lee. Mais il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, il sentit clairement la main réconfortante de Naruto sur son épaule. Celui-ci tentait de l'entraîner hors de la chambre.

"Je vais rester avec lui, je ne peux pas le laisser seul."

"Je te comprends, mais nous devons parler. Nous resterons dans le couloir s'il y a quoi que ce soit, nous serons à côté."

Alors le rouquin se laissa conduire hors de la pièce, il s'assit comme un véritable automate sur une chaise qui avait été placée là. Il plaça sa tête entre ses deux mains et se tira brusquement sur ses cheveux. Encore une fois, la main souple de Naruto se déposa délicatement sur la sienne.

"Ne te fais pas du mal Gaara. Tu ne vas rien accomplir ainsi."

Le Kazekage releva la tête, encore une fois, ses yeux furent capturés par le regard bleu de son ami. Celui-ci lui donnait du courage, il ne le jugeait pas, il le comprenait, il hocha donc la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence, Kankuro apparut au bout du couloir, il marcha vivement vers eux.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Les trois ninjas haussèrent les épaules en silence Naruto, c'était assis près de Gaara, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Sasuke était à sa gauche, lui tenant la main, les yeux fermés.

"ChôChô est sorti du genjutsu, son unique blessure a été traitée. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais la questionner."

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que son frère était debout et déjà en route pour la chambre de celle-ci. Mais Gaara s'arrêta brusquement en tournant le regard vers Naruto.

"Vas-y de ce pas, je reste ici. Sasuke va t'accompagner, pas vrai ?"

Si l'Uchiha fut surpris de la demande, il ne le laissa pas paraître, il se leva embrassa légèrement Naruto et marcha immédiatement vers Gaara. Les deux ninja se mirent en route sans rien n'ajouter. Kankuro menait le groupe restreint, arrivé sans encombre au bout du couloir de droite, ils prient un autre couloir étroit à peine éclairé à leur gauche. Et ils continuèrent à marche silencieusement, il était évident que le tunnel s'enfonçait sous terre.

Sasuke avait bien deviné que la jeune femme ne bénéficierait pas d'un traitement préférentiel de VIP, si c'était sa situation. et que Naruto était à la place de Lee, eh bien, la situation risquait particulièrement d'être fortement similaire. Il regarda discrètement Gaara, son visage ne démontra aucune véritable émotion, il avait repris suffisamment le contrôle sur lui pour le moment. Le noiraud réalisa soudain que le rouquin et lui avaient en beaucoup plus en commun qu'il ne l'avait cru initialement. Cela l'énerva davantage, car ceci donnait raison, encore une fois, à Naruto. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher lorsque Kankuro déverrouilla une porte à leur droite, celle-ci était surveillée par un garde robuste. Gaara entra d'un pas paisible dans la cellule, suivi de près par Sasuke. Il voulait s'assurer que le rouquin ne perdait pas patience et exécutait quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. La jeune femme était assise dans le lit, son bras blessé dans une écharpe, elle ne leva pas les yeux à leur arrivée. Gaara s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peu de choses près sur elle, mais ChôChô ne réagit pas. Du sable apparu sur le pied du lit, s'avança posément vers elle, la kunochi commença à bouger nerveusement les jambes. Le sable poursuivit son ascension laborieuse du corps de la femme, pour ensuite, tout aussi lentement se placer autour du cou de la kunochi et sera en douceur. La femme se tendit, son corps tremblait de peur, mais elle maintenait les yeux baissés, refusant de rencontrer le regard de Gaara. Lorsque le visage de la jeune ninja commença à perdre sa couleur et que ses lèvres commençait à tourner bleu, que Gaara sentit la main de Sasuke se déposer sur son épaule gauche. Il rappela le sable à lui.

"Pour quelle raison as-tu enlevé Lee ?"

La voix dangereusement base de Gaara, sembla réveiller ChôChô car elle releva rapidement la tête. La kunoichi regarda hâtivement Sasuke, pour ensuite déposer le regard sur son Kazekage. Ses yeux se remplièrent de larmes, elle les essuya rapidement avec le dos de sa main droite.

"Je l'ai fait pour vous Kazekage-Sama, et pour le Village."

Elle maintint ses yeux plantés dans le regard azur de Gaara, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux grands, presque comiquement, tant il fut surpris par la réponse de son ninja.

"Et pour quelle raison ?"

Il garda la tête haute, sa voix basse, presque menaçante, les bras de nouveau croisés sur son torse puissant.

"Le ninja de Konoha vous avez mis sous un charme hypnotique... " Elle hoqueta.

"Il vous...vous as fait tomber amoureux de lui... Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce ninja prendre possession de vous et du village !"

Elle avait crié les derniers mots avec force, c'était relevée quelque peu dans son lit, pour tenter de lui agripper un bout de sa manche, mais Gaara s'était déjà éloigné. Sasuke et ChôChô perçurent un son unique, que ni l'un ni l'autre avaient entendu auparavant, un rire. Gaara riait à haute voix en la regardant.

"Lee n'a rien fait de tel, c'est moi qui l'ai courtisé en premier. Je suis amoureux de cet homme depuis la fin de la guerre."

La jeune femme le regarda prudemment, réelle surprise, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ça ne se pouvait pas, comment un être aussi puissant et sans peur que son Kazekage pouvait apprécier les hommes ? Seuls les fous ainsi que les faibles tombaient amoureux qu'une personne de même sexe, c'est ainsi que tout son entourage avait toujours vu ce genre de relation. Il n'avait rien de naturelle entre deux personnes de même sexe à être ensemble, ils ne pouvaient rien engendrer, pas d'enfants, pas de lignée. Si c'était un acte naturel, ils auraient dû pouvoir engendrer des enfants, car c'était ainsi que les toutes les races pouvaient survivre.

"Mais... Ce n'est pas acceptable... Ce n'est pas normal, c'est immoral !"

Gaara orienta son regard vers Sasuke, celui-ci regarda fixement la kunochi, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Le rouquin devina que ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci attendait ses paroles blessantes, et qu'il en avait marre de la fermeture d'esprit des gens obtus. Il tourna sur lui-même en regardant Sasuke.

"Retournons voir Naruto."

Le Kazekage sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour la femme, qui se mit à hurler des obscénités, il les ignora. Une fois hors de la cellule, Gaara avisa le garde de la laisser sous les verrous jusqu'à il reçoive l'ordre de l'apporter au Conseil pour être jugé. Les deux ninjas empruntèrent le même chemin pour retourner à la surface, ils avancèrent en silence, mais ce silence n'était plus tendu. Les deux hommes se reconnurent dans l'autre, et ainsi ils se devaient de respecter l'autre. Car les deux avaient été sauvés par l'amour qu'un autre homme leur portait. Une fois dans le couloir familier qui menait notamment à la chambre de Lee, ils virent distinctement Naruto venir au-devant d'eux rapidement le regard anxieux.

"S'ake ! Gaara ! Il est arrivé exactement la même chose à Konoha! À tous les ninjas, et exactement au même moment. Je suis sincèrement désolé Gaara, mais je dois retourner immédiatement au Village. J'ai eu plusieurs blessés graves, et ce n'est que grâce à la réaction prompte de Shikamaru et Kakashi que ce ne pas devenu un carnage. Présentement, tous les ninjas touchés ont été isolés dans les donjons."

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, se mordant la lèvre du bas, son cerveau déjà en ébullition pour tenter de trouver les coupables et une solution pour annuler ce qui possédaient Lee et les autres. Sasuke s'approcha davantage, il lui mit son bras autour des épaules et l'embrassa légèrement sur sa tempe. Encore une fois, l'effet fut immédiat, Naruto se calma considérablement, laissant sa tête reposer paisiblement sur le bras de son amoureux. Il inspira longuement en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il les ouvra à nouveau, Gaara y lut sa détermination inébranlable.

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan et Hinata-Chan travaillent déjà d'arrache-pied pour tenter de découvrir ce qui se passe avec nos ninjas. Aussitôt qu'on découvre quoi que ce soit, tu seras le premier avisé."

Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, Naruto se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de Sasuke pour s'avancer au-devant vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

"Inquiète-toi pas, on va travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un remède." Le blond augmenta significativement sa force dans son câlin, le roux y répondit à son tour. Sans le savoir Naruto, l'aidait à ne pas perdre la tête, tellement il était angoissé pour Lee.

Ils se séparèrent en silence, Sasuke s'avança au-devant, et tandis en silence sa main valide. Gaara lui prit, et ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement, mais aucune parole ne fut échangée, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Au même moment, à l'extérieur de la clinique, un grand bruit fut entendu suivi de cris de surprise. Naruto gronda.

"Gamabunta... Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête."

Les deux ninjas de Konoha saluèrent chaleureusement Gaara une dernière fois, avant d'aller rattraper le crapaud géant à l'extérieur. Le rouquin continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la chambre de Lee. Il regarda à l'intérieur, celui-ci était toujours inconscient, mais sa respiration était rapide, la mince couche de sueur sur son corps démontrait bel et bien que celui-ci n'était pas en forme. Gaara prit place sur la chaise face à la chambre, retira sa gourde avant de la déposer délicatement par terre. Aussitôt un mince filet de sable se glissa sous la porte et alla s'enrouler doucement autour de la taille de Lee. Ainsi malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en approcher pour le moment, il avait au moins un contact avec lui. Fatigué, il ferma les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il ne dormirait pas. Le rouquin espérait voir l'équipe médicale de Naruto trouver rapidement une solution au mal qui touchait Lee et les autres ninjas. Ils le devaient, il ne pouvait pas perdre Lee. Il se rendait maintenant à quel point la bête verte de Konoha avait réellement pris une place importante dans son cœur, il enlaça ses doigts et pria Kami pour la première fois de sa vie.


	7. Hésitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoha no Namekuji en Japonais signifie ; La Princesse limace de Konoha, en référence à Tsunade
> 
> Jikûkan No jutsu en Japonais signifie; Téléportation Jutsu

Depuis deux jours, Témari avait été nommée remplaçante temporaire de Gaara. Celui-ci ne quittait plus le chevet de Lee, donc la condition s'était dégradée rapidement. À peine une journée après de départ de Naruto, Gaara avait dû s'absenter de la clinique quelques heures, pour gérer le Village. Les papiers qui s'accumulaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, lui donnèrent une migraine fulgurante. À son retour, une commotion près de la chambre de Lee suscita son attention, plus Gaara se rapprochait, plus il distinguait les infirmières qui criait des ordres. Les cris de rage de son amoureux, presque animal, recouvrait la cacophonie. Une fois en face de la chambre, son sang se figea net dans ses veines. Lee était debout sur une commode dans le coin gauche de la pièce, et il y avait du sang partout. Une infirmière fut sortie inconsciente de la chambre, une blessure béante au cou. Son sang s'écoulait rapidement au travers du bandage de fortune qu'on lui avait fait. Le Kazekage avança en silence dans la pièce, son sable s'approchant en douceur vers le ninja. Celui-ci braqua la tête vers lui, ses yeux rougis semblait ne rien voir et tenta de l'attaquer. Mais le sable fut plus rapide, et l'enveloppa comme une couverture. La pâle copie de Lee se déchaînait , crachait littéralement et tentait de mordre le rouquin qui s'était approché prudemment de lui. Gaara déposa délicatement une main sur sa joue.

"Lee ? Lee ? C'est moi, Gaara. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

Il eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main, avant que les dents de Lee se referment sur ses doigts, il recula d'un pas regardant l'homme qu'il aimait, tristement.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Lorsqu'on est venu faire notre visite à toutes les quinze minutes, tel que demandé. Le patient s'était réveillé et avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens, et il... Il... Je suis désolé, mais il était en train de manger son index droit."

Gaara tourna promptement le regard vers Lee, le sable libéra suffisamment sa main droite, et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il manquait en effet, de la peau sur l'index, et il pouvait même apercevoir un bout de l'os. Au même moment, le médecin arriva avec une seringue, et avec l'aide du Kazekage, il réussit à endormir à nouveau l'homme.

À partir de ce moment-là, Gaara décida de ne plus quitter le chevet de Lee, avec son sable il pouvait le protéger de lui-même. Le rouquin avait donc fait venir son frère et sa sœur au chevet de Lee, il leur avait demandé leur aide. Gaara demanda Kankuro, de gérer efficacement la force militaire et les gardes civils, et il avait demandé à Temari d'administrer les affaires du Village à sa place, le temps qu'il trouve d'une solution pour Lee. Naturellement, les membres de sa famille avaient accepté avec empressement, heureux de pouvoir aider leur jeune frère. Ils étaient tristes pour lui naturellement, mais en même temps, heureux de voir que celui-ci avait enfin trouvé une personne pour qui il était prêt à tout sacrifier.

Le rouquin ne savait pas quoi faire pour Lee, tout ce qu'il acceptait d'ingérer était un peu d'eau, mais toute nourriture qu'on lui apportait restait intacte dans son assiette. Gaara avait même eu l'idée de lui donner de la viande crue, étant donné que celui-ci semblait vouloir du sang absolument. Mais il n'avait pas plus touché à la viande. Cela faisait déjà six jours que Naruto et Sasuke avaient quitté Suna, et il était toujours sans nouvelles d'eux. Ça le rendait encore plus anxieux, et il détestait particulièrement ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'être aimé. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, était de le restreindre avec son sable. Lee avait tellement maigri qu'il ressemblait à un adolescent qui aurait grandi trop vite, il avait les joues creuses, de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux. Rock Lee ne semblait jamais dormir, sauf quand il était sous-sédatif, et il avait perdu toute sa masse musculaire. Lorsque Gaara le regardait tendrement son cœur se serait dans sa poitrine, il se sentait si impuissant, devant lui l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de dépérir, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire était de continuer à faire confiance à Naruto, et son excellente équipe de médical ninja. Gaara savait parfaitement bien que personne n'était aussi doué que l'apprentie de la Konoha no Namekuji.

* * *

_**À Konoha.** _

Sakura essuya son front trempé de sueur en sortant de la chambre, dans celle-ci, il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Sai avait été notamment un des premiers ninjas à être attaqué ouvertement, sans raison apparente et perdre connaissance par la suite. Elle avait elle-même supervisé leur prise de sang suite à ces attaques, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Et là, tout d'un coup, tous les ninjas attaqués étaient devenus des personnes complètement différentes et ingérables. Ce que la médique ne comprenait pas, était leur perte d'appétit, leur soif de sang humain ainsi que la chair. Sakura n'avait jamais vu ça avant, elle ferma la porte à clé et regarda la forme endormie de son ami. Déjà que l'artiste en temps ordinaire était blême maintenant, on aurait dit qu'il était presque translucide, on apercevait clairement ses veines, ses côtes et s'il n'était pas sous sédation, il ne dormait pas. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue chef médical, elle avait réellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. La kunoichi soupira en se redressant, ce n'était pas le temps de laisser des pensées noires gérer son esprit. À part Sai, il y avait deux agents ANBU qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, il y avait aussi TenTen, Chôji, ainsi que deux gardes civils. Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke avaient retourné en urgence de Suna, l'Hokage se trouvait dans tous ses états en constatant personnellement que ses ninjas, amis et gardes éprouvaient tous les mêmes symptômes que Lee. Sakura avait alors demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas ramené Lee avec eux, il eut un instant de silence avant que son ami se passe la main dans les cheveux près de sa nuque.

"Eh bien… Il...heu...Gaara..."

Sasuke soupira profondément en le poussant légèrement.

"Gaara est amoureux de Lee, et vice-versa."

Sakura ouvrit les yeux grands. pour être surprise elle l'était réellement. Jamais la médique-ninja aurait pensé que l'homme de Suna pourrait effectivement un jour tomber amoureux. Elle avait remarqué le réel changement apporté par Naruto, chez le dirigeant de Suna, mais elle l'avait quand même jugé très froid et difficile d'approche. Sakura avait donc beaucoup de difficultés de l'imaginer en amour, surtout avec une personne telle que Lee. Il était après tout un ninja, que Gaara avait tenté dans le passé de tuer. Mais le ninja vert, avec son grand cœur, l'avait très rapidement pardonné. Malgré tout ça, elle aurait préféré infiniment l'avoir aussi à Konoha, beaucoup plus simple de garder un œil sur la constante évolution de la maladie ou quoi que ce soit. Elle se devait de respecter la décision de Naruto, si Sasuke était aussi d'accord, alors c'était une décision réfléchie mûrement.

"D'accord. La situation ne s'améliore pas malheureusement. Ils continuent tous à dépérir, et je ne parviens pas à isoler la cellule qui organise ceci. Je suis persuadé que le problème est dans leur sang. Je ne décèle absolument rien, je suis complètement aveugle en ce moment, je... Je ne sais pas comment les sauver."

Sa voix se brisa net, de grosses larmes coulèrent abondamment de ses yeux. Naruto s'approcha naturellement d'elle, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

"Inquiète-toi pas, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver une solution les filles et toi. Vous êtes les meilleures dans votre département scientifique, j'ai confiance en vous !"

Ceci fit sourire la kunochi aux cheveux roses, elle se redressa dignement, épongea discrètement les yeux et se détourna d'eux.

"Je retourne de ce pas au laboratoire, si vous me cherchez, c'est exactement là que je vais être."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant légèrement, mais cela ne dura pas, ils se rappelèrent la situation actuelle et à quel point ils ne savaient rien. Les amoureux décidèrent d'un commun accord, de retourner à la bibliothèque de la Tour. Peut-être décèleraient-ils quelques choses qui pourraient les aider. Naruto détestait profondément ne pas être en mesure d'accomplir quoi que ce soit pour ses villageois, ninja et amis. Il était entièrement dépourvu de solution et cela le rendait fou. Une chance inouïe qu'il avait Sasuke pour le garder sur terre, et l'empêcher à temps de faire des actions désespérées, qui pourraient aisément nuire davantage à Konoha. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la pièce déserte, saisissant chacun des livres qui touchaient à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à leur situation actuelle. Les deux ninjas travaillèrent ainsi en silence durant environ trois heures. Le bruit de la porte qui est ouverte avec fracas, les firent sursauter tous les deux, ils tournèrent de concert leur regard agacé vers le garde qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, celui-ci les salua rapidement.

"Hokage-Sama !"

"Qui a-t-il ?"

"Nous détenons un ninja d'affiliation inconnu qui s'est présenté aux portes..."

"Oui ?" Naruto commençait réellement à perdre patience.

"L'homme en question, exige notamment de vous parler en personne, il dit connaître l'antidote pour soigner à temps nos ninjas."

À peine les paroles avaient quitté la bouche du garde civil, que Naruto avait déjà quitté la pièce utilisant efficacement le jutsu qu'il avait hérité de son père, Jikûkan no jutsu. En roulant les yeux Sasuke se tourna vers le garde en le remerciant poliment, et il se dépêcha de se rendre aux portes du Village pour éviter un carnage. Son amoureux n'était pas toujours réfléchi. Une fois aux portes, un homme tout habillé de noir, le bas de son visage était caché par un foulard gris foncé, et il pouvait deviner que celui-ci ricanait malgré le fait que Naruto le tenait par la gorge. Sasuke l'entendit distinctement dire d'une voix pleine de moquerie.

"Tsé, tsé Hokage, ce n'est pas la manière de recevoir aimablement celui qui possède le remède efficace à tous vos problèmes."

La main de Naruto relâcha l'homme, celui-ci replaça soigneusement ses vêtements avant de braquer son regard vers Sasuke.

"Si tu crois utiliser Uchiha pour me contrôler, tu peux oublier ça immédiatement."

Le regard fourbe du ninja inconnu était fixé calmement sur Sasuke, celui-ci ne discernait rien dans ses yeux, et il le crut lorsqu'il dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Itachi, lui en avait parlé dans leur jeunesse de ce type d'yeux ,et il avait cru que c'était une fable pour enfants. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, mais le ninja retourna son attention à Naruto.

"Donc, comme je vous l'ai indiqué, j'ai l'antidote pour vos ninjas."

"Je sens un mais..." L'interrompit Naruto, les sourcils foncés et les bras croisés sur son torse athlétique.

"Pas de mais, une simple demande, en fait."

L'Hokage se tendit davantage, prêt à sauter sur l'homme, son amoureux s'approcha de lui et prit la main, le regard de l'intrus avait suivi le mouvement.

"C'est donc véridique ? Konoha un homme gay comme dirigeant ?"

Il émit un son de dégoût, mais ne rajouta rien. Le ninja rogue mit sa main dans sa veste, tous les gardes autour d'eux se mirent sur la défensive, prêts à l'attaque si nécessaire.

"Franchement… Vous êtes bien entraînés. Ma réelle demande est extrêmement banale, je veux principalement tous les documents de recherche scientifique que possédait Orochimaru, tous sans exception." Et il leva son index," Je sais que vous n'avez rien détruit, j'ai fait mes recherches."

Naruto entrebâilla sa bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. La demande du ninja, le surprenait complètement, mais presque toutes les recherches scientifiques de l'ancien sanin étaient des jutsu banni, car souvent jugés trop dangereux. Le blond ne pouvait pas donner accès, à ce dérangé, ce type de documents. Il sentit nettement la pression de la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, il savait qu'il devait garder ses émotions sous le couvercle. Mais Naruto éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés, car il s'agissait de ses amis et collègues qui souffraient en ce moment-même.

"Tu dois m'accorder le temps de réfléchir à ta demande."

Finalement, le blondinet opta pour la prudence, il devait discuter avec ses conseillers et prendre une décision.

"Je me doutais bien de cette réponse, le mal qui touche vos ninjas va empirer dans les prochaines heures. S'ils n'ont pas reçu l'antidote avant demain midi, ils seront tous morts, dans d'atroces douleurs."

Sur ce, l'homme disparu purement, comme il était arrivé sans que personne voie rien venir. Sasuke activa son sharingan, mais ne put rien détecter. ceci était effectivement étrange, il observa son amoureux. Naruto avait lâché sa main, il crispait ses poings le long de son corps, et il avait le regard perdu vers le Mont des Hokage. L'ancien avenger lui laissa l'espace nécessaire.

"Retournons de ce pas à mon bureau, demandons à Kakashi et Shikamaru de venir nous rejoindre prestement."

Il partit sans attendre Sasuke, celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. lorsque le Jinchûriki était contrarié, il avait besoin d'espace pour ventiler sa frustration et s'accorder le temps de réfléchir. Sasuke expédia un des gardes chercher Kakashi et Shikamaru pour qu'ils soient au bureau le plus rapidement possible. Ils se devaient de trouver rapidement une solution, la vie de plusieurs shinobi était en jeu. L'Uchiha se permit au même moment de sommoner un serpent pour qu'il avise Gaara de ce qui se passait exactement, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Le noiraud rédigea à la hâte un mémo explicatif au dirigeant de Suna et fit disparaître discrètement son serpent. En espérant que celui-ci retrouve Gaara sans problème. Sasuke se remit vivement en route vers la Tour, il passa par les toits du Village, c'était beaucoup plus rapide, et ainsi il esquivait aussi les regards en coin des villageois. Ceci ne voulaient toujours pas concevoir son histoire en général, il s'en fichait. Mais c'est lorsqu'il voyait ce que ça faisait à Naruto, que là il avait envie de tous les écraser, mais encore là, son amoureux serait triste. Sasuke arriva finalement à la Tour, passa par l'extérieur et entra discrètement par l'immense fenêtre ouverte du bureau. Naruto était assis les deux mains dans sa belle tignasse blonde, et il semblait tiré très fort sur ses merveilleux cheveux. Sasuke alla se positionner en silence derrière lui, il déposa sa main valide sur le bas de sa nuque et la massa un peu. Il sentit son blondinet se détendre sous ses doigts, et il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'on cogne vigoureusement à la porte. Sasuke se déplaça discrètement à la droite de Naruto, sa place attitrée. Ils ne dissimulaient pas leurs relations, mais Sasuke avait insisté particulièrement pour demeurer professionnel lorsqu'ils devaient travailler avec d'autres ninjas. Le blond avait boudé pour finalement accepter. Kakashi entra vivement dans la pièce suivie en silence de Shikamaru, les deux hommes s'avancèrent au-devant vers le bureau avant de prendre place dans les chaises installées.

"Kakashi est venu me chercher chez moi, il semble que nous ayons une urgence majeure ?"

La voix de Shikamaru semblait de nouveau endormie, les yeux à moitié ouverts comme à son habitude, mais la lueur d'intelligence était bel et bien présente. Naruto se leva pour contourner son bureau, sa main frôla celle à Sasuke, mais il ne tenta rien d'autre. Il s'appuya sur son bureau avant de regarder ses deux conseillers, à qui il faisait le plus confiance, après Sasuke.

"Nous avons reçu la visite d'un drôle de personnage."

Il expliqua clairement toute la discussion qui avait eu lieu, ainsi que la rançon demandée pour l'antidote et le délai avant que leurs amis meurent. L'Hokage n'omit aucun détail décrit du mieux qu'il pu l'homme. Durant une pause dans son discours, Sasuke mentionna notamment les yeux du ninja et des histoires regardant ce kekkei genkai. Mais qu'il avait cependant cru que c'était des histoires pour enfants.

"En gros ce Clan qui est, supposément éteint, n'était pas affecté par les jutsus oculaires. Car leurs yeux sont entièrement noirs, et ne semblent pas possédé de pupilles. Non seulement ça, mais ils se représentaient comme étant des maîtres de la manipulation du sang. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient à des gens, dès qu'ils possédaient un échantillon de sang. Ce qui explique clairement ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'en déduis aisément qu'on ne leur a rien injecté, mais plutôt pris un peu de leur sang."

Une fois son explication terminée, il retourna prendre place à la droite de la chaise à Naruto. Sasuke prendrait des notes pour plus tard, comme il faisait continuellement. Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, ils devaient trouver rapidement une solution, sinon ils perdraient plusieurs ninjas et amis. Une immense explosion aux portes de Konoha les fit sursauter kunai déjà en main, prêt à l'attaque.

"Ce ne pas une attaque."

Sasuke, qui avait activé son sharingan, se rassit tranquillement, incitant les autres à faire pareil d'un signe de la main. Deux minutes à peine plus tard, Gaara arriva par la fenêtre ouverte. Lee était enrobé dans le sable comme s'il s'était endormi durant le voyage rapide vers Konoha.

"Ga-Gaara ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je ne t'ai pas envoyé..."

"Non, en effet." Gaara lui coupa la parole.

"Sasuke m'a fait parvenir un message un peu plus tôt. En m'expliquant clairement ce qui se passait, et j'ai immédiatement pris la décision de venir ici avec Lee. Où est Sakura ?"

Le blond le regardait attentivement, la bouche entrouverte, son regard passait de lui à Sasuke, celui-ci présentait un micro sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il avait judicieusement bien fait d'aviser le Kazekage, il aurait voulu la même chose si la situation était inversée.

"Ehuuu... Elle doit être avec les autres." 

Kakashi bougea pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, et s'avança vers le pupille de son meilleur ami. Mais il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il constata le changement opéré dans Lee, celui-ci le choqua profondément. Il était une pâle copie du ninja qu'il connaissait depuis que celui-ci était en âge de marcher. Lorsqu'il tenta de toucher à Lee, le sable se hérissa de pointes réellement pointu, il tourna son regard vers Gaara.

"Parfois, mon sable réagit vivement pour protéger Lee, sans même que je m'en rends compte."

L'homme du désert s'avança vers la forme immobile, lui retira quelques mèches de cheveux du visage, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Lee était si froid, il était de plus en plus inquiet.

"Je peux aller le porter à Sakura, ainsi vous pouvez commencer à discuter."

Kakashi s'était redressé et observait les autres en espérant une confirmation. Le Kazekage hocha la tête, mais il l'avertit que le sable resterait ainsi autour de Lee pour sa protection et pour celle des autres. Il était important que le copie ninja l'explique clairement aux autres personnes qui pourraient être avec Sakura. Kakashi évacua le bureau en emportant aisément Lee toujours enveloppé dans sa fine couverture de sable et inconscient. Naruto retourna à sa chaise, et se laissa tomber dans celle-ci sans aucune délicatesse en soupirant longuement par le nez.

"L'homme qui s'est présenté ici, nous a demandé une rançon très spécifique." L'Hokage commença prudemment à expliquer, mais le Kazekage l'interrompit.

"Donnez-lui ce qu'il veut, je ne veux pas perdre Lee."

Il ne s'était toujours pas assis les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui aurait effrayé n'importe quel autre shinobi. Mais les deux ninjas présents ne l'étaient pas.

"Il a demandé tous les documents qu'Orochimaru a créés avec ses années d'expérimentation."

La réponse fut donnée d'une voix froide, tendue et laissait clairement savoir à Gaara la réelle gravité d'une telle demande. Le rouquin s'affaissa un peu sur lui-même, finalement décida de prendre place sur la chaise face au bureau de son ami. Il connaît bien ce qu'Orochimaru avait tenté de faire avec les années, pas seulement pour créer la vie éternelle, mais tous les autres jutsus. Ceux-ci pourraient facilement ravager des paisibles villages en entier, dans de mauvaises mains. Gaara réalisa le choix qu'ils devraient faire, céder au chantage de ce ninja pour pouvoir sauver leurs ninjas affectés, mais risquer une autre guerre encore plus sanglante que la dernière. Ou alors refuser de lui donner ce qu'il désirait, et perdre leurs amis, camarades et son amoureux. Ils étaient face à un choix insensé à faire, mais malgré tout, ils devront en faire un que représenterait la meilleure solution ? Les quatre shinobis se regardaient en silence, réfléchissant profondément pour trouver une solution, le rouquin se tourna vers Shikamaru.

"Temari m'a dit que tu étais une sorte de véritable génie. Que tu étais exceptionnellement doué à concevoir des véritables solutions. En as-tu conçu une pour nous ?"

Le génie avait les yeux fermés, peut-être que le Kazekage penserait qu'il n'était pas un homme sérieux ou même digne du titre de génie. Mais il réfléchissait mieux les yeux fermés.

"J'y travaille activement, Kazekage. Mon meilleur ami fait partie de ninjas touché, je ne veux pas le perdre, comme vous ne voulez pas perdre Lee."

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tous étaient dans leur tête tenant de trouver une solution à leur dilemme inextricable ; quoi faire ?


	8. La solution de Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaichū en Japonais signifie; vermine, insecte nuisible
> 
> Sabaku Kyū no jutsu en Japonais signifie; cercueil de sable
> 
> Bonne lecture

Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé depuis quinze minutes, lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

"Si on lui donnait les documents, mais sans que ce ceux-ci soit complet ?"

"Non, je suis sûr qu'il le saurait immédiatement. Il avait l'air bien informé, on ne peut pas prendre de risques."

Sasuke répondit toujours assis à la droite de Naruto, il continuait calmement à travailler en silence sur des documents.

"Si on les remplaçait par des copies parfaites, qui disparaîtrait une fois qu'il ait quitté le Village ?"

Kakashi proposa cette idée en même temps que de revenir à temps de l'infirmerie. Les autres ninjas se retournèrent vers lui.

"Encore là, non. Il est résistant au jutsu visuel, je suis sûr qu'il décèlerait la supercherie."

Sasuke répondit, levant les yeux de ses documents, tous les hommes sur place soupirent profondément. Ils avaient beau chercher, ils n'aboutissaient pas, et le temps filait à vive allure. Gaara demeurait dos à tout le monde, observant la montagne au loin, se demandant intérieurement si c'était ainsi qu'il perdrait réellement l'homme qu'il aimait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tous ici étaient dans une situation impossible à gérer, et pourtant ils se devaient de le faire. Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, chacun perdu dans sa propre tête, cherchant une solution pour leurs amis. Soudain Naruto se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque dans le coin gauche de son bureau. Le blond attrapa parchemin par parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait et il l'étendit sur son bureau pour le lire.

"Bien ! Je crois avoir trouvé une solution. Si on retrace exactement l'ancre des documents avec du poison ? Dans ce document, on parle exactement de cette méthode."

Les trois autres ninjas approchèrent suffisamment son bureau pour étudier attentivement le document avec lui, ceci ne semblait pas trop compliqué. Et ça n'impliquait aucun jutsu, seulement un poison qui était incolore et inodore. Mais ils devaient faire ceci rapidement, pour que l'encre ai le temps de sécher, pour qu'il n'ait aucune trace de leur modification. Naruto leva les yeux du document, regarda chaque personne présente une par une.

"Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette idée ?"

Les trois autres ninjas acquiçèrent de la tête, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix. L'Hokage fit venir un ANBU pour lui demander d'aller dans la voûte chercher tous les parchemins qu'ils avaient récupérés dans le repaire d'Orochimaru. Naruto lui dit aussi d'être au moins deux pour rapporter le tout en un seul voyage. Ensuite, il fit apparaître un de ses clones lui demandant d'aller chercher Ino et de lui demander de venir ici. Quinze minutes plus tard, Ino cognait à la porte du bureau, elle considéra les quatre hommes qui la regardaient.

"Quoi ?"

Naruto s'avança vivement vers, elle en lui tendant le parchemin trouvé un peu plus tôt, la femme blonde ne répondit rien et saisit le document pour le lire attentivement. Ino fonça littéralement les sourcils avant de relever la tête vers son Hokage.

"Tu es sérieux ? Ce poison est très toxique, au contact de la peau. Et une fois à l'air libre, il attaque le système nerveux environ trente minutes plus tard."

Il acquiesça de la tête en croisant les bras, elle tourna son regard vers les autres hommes dans la pièce, et ils avaient tous le même regard sérieux. Elle relit la liste des ingrédients ;

"Il va me falloir du temps pour tout préparer."

"Nous ne disposons pas de temps. Ça doit être prêt demain matin à la première heure.

Gaara s'était approché davantage d'elle en silence, elle sursauta un peu.

"Mais je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il faut, ce qui me manque, je dois..."

"Tu sais préparer le poison si je me procure les ingrédients ? Dit-moi ce qui te manque particulièrement, je m'occuperai du reste."

Encore une fois la voix monotone de Gaara l'interrompit, elle hocha simplement la tête, elle empoigna un bout de parchemin vierge et écrivit soigneusement ce qui lui manquait. Le Kazekage prit le papier lu attentivement les ingrédients, il fit apparaître un clone de sable qui s'appropria le papier, le mit dans sa bouche, et ensuite il retourna sous forme de grains de sable. Le rouquin fit de rapidement des signes de main et les grains de sable s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

"Tu vas recevoir à temps les ingrédients manquant cette nuit. Pour le moment, je vais aller voir Lee."

Le rouquin s'absenta de la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus. Kakashi et Shikamaru décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'installer dans la pièce de côté et de travailler la mise en place du plan. Tandis que Sasuke et Naruto géreraient conjointement la logistique de l'échange.

* * *

Le rouquin marchait à toute allure dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie temporaire installée dans le sous-sol de la Tour. La majorité des personnes croisées sur son chemin tentait de l'éviter. Sa réputation s'était améliorée, mais leur peur avait la peau dure, surtout qu'avec la situation actuelle. Gaara ne possédait pas nécessairement la plus belle énergie qu'il l'entourait. Une fois au sous-sol, face à la porte du service de soins, il hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte, il avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Le roux avait peur, mais pas de quelque chose, mais bel et bien de perdre une personne bien-aimée. Le sinistre visiteur avait dit calmement que les ninjas affectés seraient de plus en plus souffrants, avant qu'ils ne décèdent de leur maladie. Gaara ne voulait pas apercevoir son amoureux souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul non plus. Il inspira profondément un bon coup avant d'entrebâiller la porte, il s'avança prudemment de deux pas avant de geler sur place, l'odeur et les bruits familiers l'assaillir. Les sept lits étaient placés soigneusement en rond, autour du bureau central. Sakura et Hinata semblaient dépasser manifestement par les événements, tentant de répondre patiemment aux besoins des ninjas alités. Gaara promena aussitôt son regard sur Lee, il vit immédiatement que Lee et tous les autres malades avaient été bâillonnés. Mais il remarqua que son sable ne semblait pas menacé par les bâillons.

"Sakura-San ? Pourquoi sont-ils bâillonnés ?"

La médique se tourna vers lui vivement surprise.

"Gaara-Sama ! Eh bien, depuis quelques heures, leur situation précaire s'est dégradée brusquement."

Le Kazekage s'approcha en silence de son amoureux, son souffle se bloqua net dans sa gorge. Lee était presque squelettique, sa peau avait une couleur blanche tirant sur le jaune, ses yeux semblaient perdus dans les orbites creuses. Mais le pire demeurait ses lèvres pâles, qui semblaient manquer soudain des bouts de peau.

"C'est la raison des bâillons, ils ont commencé à se manger les lèvres, lorsqu'on les a entravés pour ne plus avoir accès à leurs mains."

La voix sereine d'Hinata le tira vivement de son cauchemar visuel, elle s'était approchée de lui en silence et déposa délicatement sa main légèrement sur son avant-bras. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux hagards, ses cheveux ternes étaient entièrement défaits et refait plusieurs fois, et son linge n'était plus frais. Même constatation, lorsqu'il observa Sakura, les deux femmes travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Il la remercia d'un petit sourire et se pencha doucement vers son amoureux.

"Tiens bon, mon risu. On va te sortir de ce pétrin, je t'en fais la promesse."

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur son front, il était froid, et moite. Ça le tuait en silence par en dedans de le voir ainsi, mais il n'abandonnerait pas, quitte à assassiner lui-même l'homme responsable de tout ceci. Gaara saisit une chaise libre et s'installa confortablement aux côtés de son amoureux. Et il entama sa vigie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'agir efficacement. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait sans problème, sinon il élimerait, l'homme lui-même. Et personne ne le retrouverait jamais, il se le jurait. Le Kazekage garda ses yeux rivés sur la forme immobile sur le lit, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été en mesure de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Son sable l'entourait entièrement comme une fine couverture, il le protégeait, le gardait au chaud, et l'empêchait notamment de se blesser. Gaara était persuadé que cette partie contenait sa mère.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, un fin nuage de sable retrouva Ino, qui était de retour dans le bureau de Naruto. Elle s'était assoupie profondément sur le divan moelleux et elle fut réveillée par du sable qui lui caressait sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fut déstabilisée un instant, elle frotta soigneusement ses yeux, et le sable se transforma en Gaara sous ses yeux. Le clone lui donna les ingrédients manquants, et disparu sous son regard incrédule. Ino regarda attentivement les ingrédients, tout était de première qualité, elle se leva et s'étira avant de se mettre en route pour le laboratoire. Le jeune femme devait se mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible. La télépathe n'aimait pas travailler avec les poisons toxiques, elle avait étudié trop des blessures reliées à ceux-ci. Mais en même temps, elle réalisa que la situation actuelle ne leur fournissait pas vraiment le choix, mais ça ne lui donnait pas plus le goût de le faire. Ino se mit prestement au travail, elle savait qu'elle devait faire prestement, et elle devait naturellement être sûre de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Les ninjas comptaient sur elle pour le bon déroulement de la mission, et son amoureux était parmi les ninjas touchés, c'était son souhait aussi. Il lui fallut un peu plus de deux heures pour compléter le poison, elle le versa délicatement dans une fiole et se dépêcha de revenir rapidement vers le bureau à Naruto. Une fois sur place, elle ouvrit la porte sans cogner et figea sur place. Sur le divan près de la fenêtre était couché Naruto, il était étendu le dos, et Sasuke était couché paisiblement de tout son long sur son amoureux, les bras du blond retenaient fermement le noiraud pour l'empêcher de tomber. Les deux hommes faisaient attention en public pour ne pas être trop démonstratifs, pour ne pas créer de malaise ou pour d'autres raisons, elle les trouva beaux ainsi. Les visages étaient en paix, un sourire imperceptible apparaissait sur le visage du blondinet, et celui de Sasuke était dépourvu de sa froideur habituelle, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau selon Ino. Elle ressortit sans émettre de bruit, cette fois-ci, cogna fortement sur la porte et attendit patiemment que la voix ensommeillées de Sasuke lui demandant d'entrer. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, elle aurait cru avoir halluciné, car Naruto était assis en silence à son bureau, et Sasuke, à sa place traditionnelle. Tous les deux avaient l'air de ne pas avoir bougé depuis des heures.

"Le poison est prêt, Hokage-Sama."

Le blond leva les yeux vers celle-ci, mais n'ajouta rien, il tendit la main pour prendre la fiole.

"Excellent, un immense merci pour ton travail rapide Ino-San."

"Sasuke, serais-tu en mesure de retracer tous les documents ?"

Sasuke haussa le regard des documents qu'il étudia.

"Je ne serais sûrement pas aussi doué que Sai... Mais je vais m'y mettre immédiatement."

Il s'avança résolument vers le blondinet, saisit la fiole et embrassa brièvement celui-ci, mais Naruto attrapa adroitement sa cape et l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour un baiser inattendu, beaucoup plus approfondi. Ino abaissa le regard gêné, de juger la scène excitante, elle discerna la voix indistincte de Sasuke, murmurait quelque chose au blond. Mais n'en saisit pas le contenu, seulement le blond changea de couleur vers le rouge tomate, ceci la fit sourire tendrement malgré la gravité de la situation. Une fois Sasuke hors de la pièce, Ino s'en allait en silence quitter lorsque Naruto l'interpella vivement.

"Merci d'avoir fait comme ci tu n'avais rien vu Ino. Sasuke est plutôt frileux là-dessus."

Elle rougit, secoua discrètement la tête et quitta le bureau. Ino devait réellement retourner rapidement pour aider Hinata et Sakura pour la supervision des malades. La blonde était partie déjà depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Gaara tentait de garder son esprit occupé en pensant à tous les bons moments qu'il avait partagés avec Lee. Il avait pris une de ses mains dans la sienne pour l'instant la médication créée par Sakura-San, les gardaient endormis. Ainsi les malades ne pouvaient se blesser ou tenter de mutiler les autres. Le rouquin désirait tellement de pouvoir prendre son amoureux dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser et tout le reste. Le Kazekage espérait sincèrement que celui-ci voudrait bien rester avec lui après tout ceci. Car peut-être que Lee ne se sentirait plus en sécurité à Suna, peut-être serait-il en colère après lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de le protéger adéquatement ? Il avait tellement de questions, mais aucune réponse, et ça le rendait anxieux. Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, il sursauta et il tourna vivement sur lui-même. C'était qu'Ino qui revenait, elle alla directement voir les deux autres jeunes femmes. Tout le monde avait l'air épuisé, et sur les nerfs, il faut dire que la situation n'était pas de tout repos, la vie de plusieurs personnes étaient en jeu. Les ninjas médiques firent le tour des patients une fois qu'elles eurent terminés, elles prirent place au bureau central et discutèrent à basse voix. Le bruit des murmures audibles produits par les femmes apaisa l'anxiété de Gaara, il osa même fermer les yeux quelques instants, question de se reposer un peu avant le début de cette journée qui s'annonçait chargée.

"Gaara-Sama ? Gaara-Sama ?"

Il sentit une main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Gaara se demanda pendant un instant où il était, lorsque son regard se déposa sur Lee, couché immobile dans son lit, tout lui revint. Le rouquin observa le ravissant visage d'Hinata qui le regardait calmement, avec compassion.

"Il est temps de vous mettre en route. Naruto-Sama vous attend en haut."

Il se leva en s'étirant, s'avança vers son amoureux et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Tiens bon mon amour, c'est presque terminé."

Il quitta rapidement la pièce sans un unique regard en arrière, il allait escorter Naruto aux portes, et il s'assurait que l'homme respecterait son côté de l'arrangement. Malgré tout ceci, Gaara ne croyait pas que cet homme respecterait quoi que ce soit, il allait l'étriper, si jamais Lee ne survivait pas. Le Kazekage ferait volontiers souffrir le rogue ninja, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Gaara monta à la hâte les marches, une fois sur le palier central, il remarqua aisément son ami. Pour cette rencontre, Naruto avait endossé son habit officiel d'Hokage, même l'élégant chapeau que Gaara savait qu'il détestait porter. L'Hokage discutait calmement avec Sasuke, Shikamaru et Kakashi, un chariot avec tous les documents d'Orochimaru gardés par trois agents ANBU. Sasuke se tenait près de Naruto, il le défendrait à tout prix, Gaara le savait. La même chose pouvait être dit pour le blondinet. Gaara voyait leur véritable amour pour quelque chose de profondément vrai et pur, un peu comme il se sentait avec Lee. Le rouquin s'avança au-devant d'eux, Naruto braqua son regard vers lui.

"Gaara, nous sommes prêts. Sasuke à travailler activement toute la nuit sur les documents."

Il les salua de la tête, Sasuke ne répondit rien car selon lui, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Gaara voulait tout simplement que tout ceci se termine le plus rapidement possible. L'atmosphère était électrique autour d'eux, c'était étrange de voir les gens autour d'eux, agir totalement normalement, aucunement affectés par l'échange qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure. Le groupe se mit en marche lentement, les Villageois saluèrent respectueusement leur Hokage sur son passage, mais personnes ne tentèrent des arrêtés. Probablement que la présence de Sasuke jumelé avec celle de Gaara, étaient en soi assez dissuasive. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le court trajet, ce n'était pas nécessaire, tout avait été dit la veille.

Une fois en vue des portes immenses du Village. Le groupe d'hommes remarquèrent immédiatement que le ninja rogue était déjà là. Celui-ci était entouré de plusieurs ninjas sans affiliation, environ une dizaine étaient présents. Naruto s'avança sans prétention, suivi attentivement par Sasuke, quelques pas en arrière suivaient en silence Kakashi et Shikamaru. Ainsi que les ANBU avec le chariot, Gaara était juste derrière Sasuke.

"Vous voilà donc, Hokage. Vous êtes même plus tôt que je croyais, vous avez fait le bon choix, en décidant de sacrifier volontiers quelques ninjas."

Un immense nuage de sable apparu autour d'eux, si épais qu'il cacha les premiers rayons de soleil. Toutes les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent dans une sphère de sable. Quelques uns des ninjas adverses tentèrent de se frayer un chemin au travers du sable, mais il était aussi durs que du béton massif. Le chef aux yeux noirs sembla choqué par le déroulement des événements, il leva vivement ses orbites béantes sans vie, et regarda intensément Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce que ceci signifie exactement ?"

L'Hokage ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il orienta la tête pour observer derrière lui. L'intrus suivi attentivement son regard, et il recula vivement d'un pas, surpris.

" **Sabaku no Gaara** ?"

L'homme du désert s'approcha d'un pas digne, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et examina l'homme responsable de la souffrance de Lee. Le sable tout autour d'eux sembla grogner, mais toutes les personnes présentes, virent très bien le sable bouger comme une vague dans la mer, se hérissant de pointes acérées. Gaara ne bougea pas se contenta de dévisager l'homme, il se demandait s'il le tuait maintenant, est-ce que les affligés seraient automatiquement sauvés ? Sans bouger un muscle, il fit disparaître les pointes, elles rendaient l'ennemi nerveux, et il ne voulait pas d'accident, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. L'homme le dévisageait, son visage tendu à l'extrême, s'il avait eut des yeux normal, probablement qu'on pourrait y lire la peur.

"Que… Que faites-vous ici ?"

Le ninja tenta vaillamment de reprendre contenance devant le ninja du désert, il redressa ses épaules en se racla la gorge. Et il repositionna ses pieds, pour finir par mimique Gaara en entrecroisant lui aussi ses bras sur ton torse.

"Un des ninjas que vous avez attaqués, est mon conjoint, donc je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous teniez votre côté de l'engagement."

Naruto regardait fascinés, la transformation de Gaara. Car l'homme à ses côtés n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait, mais celui qu'il aurait pu devenir. L'énergie négative, la colère et la haine qu'il dégageait était assez pour faire trembler tout le monde autour d'eux. Même certains des alliés ne semblaient pas confortables, ne connaissant pas assez le rouquin. Le ninja rogue, pâlit dangereusement, lorsqu'il attendit la réponse, il se tourna vivement vers ses acolytes.

"Je vous avais ordonné d'attaquer uniquement les ninjas de Konoha."

Malgré sa colère, on pouvait facilement sentir la peur qui se dégageait de lui, lorsqu'il braqua sa tête vers les ninjas affiliés. Tous se mirent à parler en même temps, criant même pour se faire comprendre.

"ASSEZ !"

La voix sonore de Gaara résonna fortement dans le vaste dôme de sable, le silence se fit immédiatement.

"Mon conjoint est un ninja de Konoha."

Le visage du maître chanteur perdit toutes ses couleurs, il recula prudemment. inconsciemment d'un pas. Le ninja regardait intensément Gaara avec des yeux ronds.

"Je... Je n'étais pas au courant No Sabaku-Sama. Jamais je n'aurais attaqué votre..." Le mot sembla se bloquer net dans sa gorge.

"Votre _conjoint."_

Il ne put masquer les dégoûts de sa voix, avant même qui que ce soit puisse réagir, l'homme était fait prisonnier d'une poigne de sable. Le sable garda seulement la tête du ninja hors du sable, l'homme du désert s'approcha calmement de celui-ci, son regard azur ne quittant jamais son regard noir.

"Vous avez un problème avec mon choix de partenaire, Gaichū ?"

L'homme hocha vivement la tête en signe de négation, il était apparent qu'il commençait réellement à avoir de la difficulté a respirer. Gaara l'observa un instant sans bouger avant de se détourner de celui-ci, et de retourner près de Nartuo. La prison de sable relâcha l'homme au même moment, celui-ci tomba à genoux, et inspira goulûment de grande bouffée d'air. Tous restèrent immobiles, en attendant que l'homme par terre se relève prudemment, il reprit promptement contenance et braqua son regard vers Naruto.

"Je vois que vous possédez les documents demandés. Veuillez les apporter ici pour que je puisse aisément les analyser."

Les ANBU avancèrent en silence de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur de leur Hokage, celui-ci observa l'homme face à eux.

"Je ne suis pas assez niais, pour vous laisser approcher davantage ces documents, sans que le jutsu placé sur mes ninjas soit enlevé.

L'attaquant secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

"Je ne suis pas plus sot, Hokage."

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque finalement Shikamaru s'approcha du chariot et sélectionna soigneusement un parchemin au hasard, il s'avança de trois pas et lança le parchemin au ninja. Celui-ci l'attrapa aisément, l'ouvrit d'un coup du poignet et entama sa lecture hâtive. Lorsqu'il sembla satisfait, il roula attentivement le parchemin, avant de le lancer derrière lui, à un de ses acolytes qui l'attrapa sans problème et le mit à l'abri dans un sac.

"Maintenant vous possédez un échantillon, c'est à vous, de relâcher les ninjas de Konoha."

La voix de Shikamaru était beaucoup plus alerte qu'à son habitude, ainsi que le langage de son corps, on ne voyait plus l'homme paresseux. Mais bel et bien un shinobi de Konoha. L'intrus hocha seulement la tête, avant de faire une série de signes de main rapide, il tourna son regard vers Naruto.

"Vous pouvez valider avec vos maîtres guérisseurs maintenant."

Un silence lugubre s'installa, chaque clan rival se dévisageait longuement, l'atmosphère oppressante était tendue au maximum. Chaque ninja décidé à attaquer si jamais c'était nécessaire. Naruto hocha la tête gravement quelques fois, il se pencha vers Gaara avant de lui parler à l'oreille, le ninja de Suna hocha une seule fois sa tête. Le regard azur de l'homme de sable, n'avait jamais laissé le regard du ninja, qui avait créé tout ceci, et surtout causé tant de souffrance à Lee.

"Selon mon personnel médical, mes ninjas se sont réveillés soudain, et leurs regards sont revenus à la normale. J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas temporaire, sinon on va te poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut pour t'achever."

L'Hokage de Konoha n'était pas un homme malveillant, tout le monde savait ceci, mais lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles, le ninja sut très bien que celui-ci était sérieux. Son regard rouge et les crocs dépassant de ses lèvres lui rappelèrent que celui-ci était un Jinchûriki.

"Vous avez ma parole."

Sur ces mots, Sasuke adressa un signe aux membres ANBU, et ceux-ci s'avancèrent résolument avec le chariot vers le groupe de rebelles. Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de prendre possession du chariot, et retournèrent de leurs côtés. Le dôme de sable qui les avait englobés tout le long de l'échange disparu sans laisser de traces. Le ninja aux yeux noirs étudia brièvement les documents sous sa main, lorsqu'il sembla satisfait, il se retourna vers le groupe de Konoha avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Un plaisir d'avoir fait affaire avec vous, Hokage."

Son groupe et lui commencèrent à s'éloigner tranquillement parlant fort, se tapant de joie dans le dos et sur les épaules. Une fois presque rendu hors de vue, une immense vague de sable apparue. Celle-ci happa le groupe de plein fouet, les cris de douleur et de rage remplièrent le silence du matin. Gaara redressa son bras avant de fermer son poing en disant.

"Sabaku Kyū no jutsu."

Tous entendirent les cris de douleur, avant qu'un silence irréel tombe sur le Village. Naruto voulut s'avancer vers son ami, mais la main de son amoureux l'empêcha, en secouant la tête. Le ninja de sable dégageait une sourde colère. Ça faisait des années que celui-ci n'avait pas dégagé tant de haine, le sable l'encerclait comme dans le temps de sa jeunesse. Si le ninja de sable était toujours l'hôte de Shukaku il était fort probable qu'en ce moment celui-ci aurait fort probablement apparu. Naruto comprit la situation et son cœur se brisa pour son ami. Celui-ci avait tellement travaillé fort pour vaincre sa colère, sa haine et cet homme avait failli tout détruire. Le blondinet comprenait pourquoi son ami avait fait ce qu'il venait de faire, à sa place il aurait fait vraisemblablement pareil, si quelque chose était arrivé à Sasuke. Mais quand même, il était en colère contre l'homme qui avait orchestré savamment tout ceci, et détruit tout le travail que Gaara avait accompli. Finalement, l'homme de sable abaissa son bras, tourna sur lui-même, son visage ne démontrait aucune émotion, il dépassa tout le monde sans rencontrer le regard de personne.

"Gaara..."

La voix de Naruto flotta dans les airs, le rouquin s'arrêta un instant de marcher.

"Je vais voir Lee."

Il recommença à marcher en silence vers la Tour, le dos droit, et les bras croisés. Sasuke empoigna la main de son amoureux pour tenter de le réconforter, il savait à quel point il appréciait Gaara, et que de voir son ami ainsi lui brisait le cœur.

"On sera là pour lui, inquiète-toi pas."

Naruto sourit légèrement à son amoureux, heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait sans cesse compter sur lui. Il s'assurait personnellement que Gaara et Lee obtiendraient tout le support nécessaire pour surmonter cette épreuve. Il tira la main de Sasuke pour l'attirer vers lui, et l'embrassa légèrement ,surpris celui-ci hésita un instant, avant de lui retourner son baiser. Ils seraient présents pour leurs amis, ils se mirent à marcher vers la Tour et le reste du groupe les suivirent en silence.


	9. Renouveau

_**6 mois plus tard.** _

Lee se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur, un cri sortant de sa bouche, mais déjà un bras fort et réconfortant le serait fortement contre un torse chaud. Le ninja vert soupira de bien-être.

"Encore un cauchemar, risu ?"

La voix chaude, endormie de Gaara le fit frissonner délicieusement, au lieu de répondre, il pivota la tête et l'embrassa aveuglément tombant sur le menton de son âme sœur. Celui-ci ricana à voix basse avant de se pencher légèrement, et captura les lèvres de Lee avec les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement ainsi. Lee s'était retourné discrètement pour être face à Gaara dans la noirceur totale de la chambre, dans la merveilleuse chaleur de leur lit douillet. Lee se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'il était fâché contre lui-même de continuer malgré tout d'être en proie à d'effroyables cauchemars. Le ninja vert sentit la main de son amoureux prendre place sur sa joue, son pouce faisant des mouvements circulaires.

"Tu sais Lee, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour tes cauchemars. Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ceux-ci."

Le ninja ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête tombée mollement sur le puissant torse de son amoureux. Gaara saisit le message ainsi il le sera fortement contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux. Gaara ferma les yeux, il garda Lee dans ses bras et sentit celui-ci se relaxer pour finalement s'endormir en boule immobile face à lui. Une des mains de Lee tenait fermement une des siennes. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé du cauchemar qu'il avait vécu, généralement il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, mais la nuit, c'était autre chose. Après son réveil, il fallut approximativement trois mois pour qu'il retrouve un peu de son ancienne force, de son poids mais surtout de sa masse musculaire. Lee étant Lee travaillait deux fois plus dur, que tous les autres, voulant constamment se pousser plus loin, voulant revenir au sommet de sa forme. Gaara avait dû se fâcher avec lui pour que celui-ci comprenne le véritable danger d'agir ainsi. Le rouquin avait même demandé à l'ancien sensei de son amoureux, Guy, de venir raisonner calmement avec lui. Quelle mauvaise idée il avait eu ! Cet homme était encore plus cinglé que son amoureux, il l'encourageait davantage à continuer, on ne peut plus à se dépasser pour la force de la fougueuse jeunesse. Le Kazekage avait failli l'ensevelir sous une tonne de sable, avant de se rappeler, que l'homme était pratiquement un père pour Lee, un père timbré, mais une figure importante pour lui quand même. Il soupira en ajustant sa prise sur son homme, celui-ci allait le rendre fou, ou alors le faire mourir d'inquiétude. Peut-être même les deux, il sourit dans la pénombre, honnêtement il s'en fichait car il aimait cet homme plus que sa propre vie.

* * *

Les impacts physiques du jutsu placé sur Lee et les autres, avaient été durs à surmonter, surtout les premiers jours. Les ninjas touchés pouvaient à peine à manger, et boire sans être malades. Ce fut Sakura-San qui se procura une recette à base de légumes, ainsi que de noix, qui leur permit finalement de manger un peu sans être malade. Pour boire, la recette gagnante fut du thé vert. Par la suite, panser leur plaie de peau, les morceaux de peau qu'ils avaient tenté de manger eux même, fut un peu plus long à guérir. Spécialement les plaies dans le dos ainsi que les pieds. Les ninjas médiques avaient travaillé sans relâche pour aider les blessés à revenir eux même, le plus tôt possible. Se relayant pour tout travail, que ce soit pour leurs blessures, ou pour leur réhabilitation, elles étaient là pour eux. Gaara dut s'absenter, car il avait une crise à gérer à Suna, et devait nécessairement y aller.

À ce moment-là, il avait failli renoncer à son poste de Kazekage, il ne voulait pas laisser Lee dans cette partie critique de sa guérison. Mais celui-ci l'avait engueulé de vouloir négliger son poste pour lui, et l'avait menacé de couper les ponts s'il négligeait Suna. Gaara avait alors quitté le Village à contrecœur, la mort dans l'âme, pour retourner chez lui. Une fois sur place, il régla soigneusement le tout dans un temps record, approuvait les documents importants qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Le Kazekage n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, et il était revenu avant-hier. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son amoureux, au vaste champ de pratique, en train de s'entraîner avec Sasuke. Gaara avait ét grandement surpris, le ninja brun, n'était pas trop mal au ninjutsu. Et il ne semblait pas se retenir contre Lee. À un certain point, il avait failli s'en mêler lorsque Sasuke sembla avoir le dessus sur son homme, mais il se retint à temps. Car sinon Lee l'aurait vraisemblablement fait dormir sur le divan. Il les observa un long moment, Lee n'avait plus son chandail, et il remarquait la fine sueur couler le long de ses muscles. Et le rouquin était fasciné de regarder ceux-ci bouger sous la peau de son risu. On voyait bien les cicatrices laissées sur sa peau par la maladie qui l'avait frappé, il était encore un peu trop mince, et il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ces couleurs, mais il guérissait rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas de ce qu'ils feraient exactement, il était évident que Gaara devrait retourner chez lui bientôt, mais il ne savait pas si Lee voudrait revenir avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas été intime depuis son réveil, Gaara jugeant que Rock Lee devait naturellement se reposer et Lee tant qu'à lui n'avait pas fait d'avance. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient et dormaient ensemble, c'était tout. Le rouquin ne s'en plaignait pas, juste le fait que l'homme était en vie, et qui reprenait du mieux était plus que satisfaisant pour lui.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Gaara tenta de se lever du lit pour aller prendre une douche, pour ensuite préparer un déjeuner à Lee. C'était une paisible routine qu'il avait installée sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais lorsqu'il bougea, Lee grogna, et son bras droit encercla sa taille d'une solide poigne.

"Reste."

La voix rauque de sommeil de son amoureux le prit par surprise, le roux ne répondit pas, mais se recoucha confortablement sur le dos. La prise de Lee se relâcha un peu. Il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci sur son torse, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, elles bougeaient lentement vers le haut. Lee embrassa sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam, pour finalement réclamer ses lèvres. Il suçota sa lèvre inférieure, pour ensuite la mordiller doucement, le rouquin compris le message et ouvrit sa bouche. La langue de Lee alla chercher la sienne, elles se caressèrent en harmonie, un ballet entre elles. Lee rétracta la sienne pour aller embrasser de nouveau sa gorge et mordilla sa clavicule droite. Rock Lee poursuivit sa descente licha, la peau du rouquin mordillant ici, et là, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au mamelon droit. Il leva la tête pour regarder le regard azur, qui le fixait tendrement. Il eut un petit sourire coquin avant de licher, le mamelon obtenant un gémissement de fond de gorge, de la part de son amoureux. Lee recommença, mais sur la gauche maintenant. L'homme sous lui gigota, ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur la tête du ninja vert, tirant légèrement dessus, mais pas assez pour faire mal. Lee embrassa le mamelon droit, entre son pouce et son index de sa main droite, et pinça un peu. Le noiraud obtint la réaction qu'il voulait lorsque son homme gémit encore plus fort. Il décida donc d'abandonner les seins de Gaara, en allant vers le bas, il licha le chemin de petits poils roux qui menaient le chemin vers la verge, entièrement réveillée, de son amoureux. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son homme, celui-ci le regarda les yeux mi-clos en se mordillant les lèvres. Gaara profita du fait que Lee le regardait pour passer sa langue sensuellement sur sa lèvre du bas. Lee lui fit un sourire en coin, glissa ses doigts sous son élastique de sous-vêtement et les enleva d'un seul mouvement et lança en arrière de lui. Lee prit un instant pour apprécier la vue sous lui, son homme était magnifique, sa peau crème avec ses taches de rousseur un peu partout, la fine ligne de poil entre son nombril et son sexe. Ses cheveux roux faisaient une couronne autour de sa tête, ses yeux splendides le dévisageaient ouvertement, avec une telle affection, avec tant d'amour, qu'il ne put pas résister et replongea pour l'embrasser presque désespérément. La réponse de Gaara fut immédiate et son baiser était aussi exigeant que le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour respirer. Lee embrassa rapidement le bout du nez de son amoureux, et retourna vivement vers le bas. Sa main gauche prit sa verge, son pouce allant chercher le liquide qui s'échappait déjà de la fente humide de son amant. Lee étala du mieux qu'il put le liquide pour rendre l'acte encore plus agréable. Gaara grondait tendrement sa satisfaction, ses mains avaient quitté les cheveux de Lee, pour aller empoigner les draps du lit. Il avait fléchi ses jambes pour ensuite écarté celles-ci pour laisser de la place à son homme. Lee augmenta significativement sa prise sur la verge de son amant, en même temps que d'apposer ses lèvres sensuelles sur le gland de celui-ci. Rock Lee licha au fur et à mesure le liquide translucide qui s'en échappait. Le démon de Konoha, adorait particulièrement, de voir son usagi perdre les moyens ainsi. Lorsqu'il laissait volontairement toutes ses barrières tombée, et il était le seul et unique de le voir ainsi. Il décida de prendre en bouche le membre rougi, il s'humecta les lèvres, et l'avala d'un seul mouvement, le prenant le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Les mains de Gaara, trouvèrent leur chemin dans la tignasse noire de Lee, et il tira un peu fort qu'avant. C'était un peu douloureux, mais Lee s'en fichait, il aimait pouvoir faire perdre le contrôle à Gaara. Il accéléra son mouvement de tête, ajouta un peu plus de succion, son amoureux semblait délirer, et ayant de la difficulté à articuler son nom. Lee prit délicatement sa main droite et alla saisir légèrement les bourses de son amant et il les massa soigneusement. Il sentit distinctement les couilles de Gaara se tendre davantage entre ses doigts, il sut pertinemment que la délivrance était imminente, il accéléra considérablement le mouvement et la succion.

"Arrghh LEEEEEEEEEE !"

Gaara jouit fortement dans la bouche, il relaxa du mieux qu'il put sa gorge, et avala tout le sperme que son conjoint avait mis dans sa bouche. Lee resta un moment ainsi sur la verge qui ramollissait et absorba tout ce qu'il avait à avaler. Le rouquin le prit par l'épaule et l'étendit à ses côtés. Il savait que Lee n'avait pas joui, il prit la main de Lee et guida celle-ci vers son anus.

"Tu es sur, usagi ?"

Pour toute réponse, Gaara embrassa amoureusement Lee, en saisissant de sa main gauche sa verge, et commença un doux mouvement de haut en bas. Le noiraud étira donc sa main vers le meuble à gauche de leur lit, il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait. Il était fébrile, ça avait constamment été Gaara qui l'avait pénétré auparavant, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de rendre cette fois-ci agréable pour lui. Le roux sembla déceler son malaise car il le regarda tendrement.

"Je te fais confiance, risu."

Et il entrouvrit ses jambes, le plus qu'il pouvait, exposant ainsi au regard de Lee son entrée inviolée. Le bouton de chair rose tout délicat, qui semblait l'attendre. L'homme inexpérimenté s'installa donc entre les jambes de son amant, il embrassa affectueusement l'intérieur des cuisses. Ensuite il glissant ses mains le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la jonction des jambes et du sexe de son amoureux. Rock Lee tira un peu sur le poil roux, sous la verge de celui-ci, qui commençait de nouveau à être dur. Lee remit ses lèvres pulpeuses sur le gland pour liché le liquide qui s'écoulait à nouveau de la fente. Le noiraud en profita pour s'enduire les doigts de sa main droite de lubrifiant, les frottant ensemble pour réchauffer un peu celle-ci. Lee appuya délicatement son index prudent sur l'entrée intouchée de son amant, il fit des mouvements circulaires tentant de relaxer l'entrée le plus possible. Il inséra graduellement son index, il l'entra un peu, et le ressorti, il recommença volontiers le mouvement plusieurs fois. En même temps que de continuer à avaler la verge de Gaara. Lee sentit sa tendre moitié se relaxer son doigt bougeant plus facilement, il inséra donc son majeur, il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit son amoureux se tendre. Il lâcha la verge de celui-ci.

"Relax mon amour, ça va mieux aller."

Gaara inspira doucement par le nez, Lee sentit immédiatement la nette amélioration, et il recommença à bouger ses doigts dans un mouvement de ciseaux pour essayer de le préparer le mieux possible, et il reprit sa verge en bouche. Son rouquin bougeait ses hanches tentant d'approfondir la fellation, il sut qu'il pouvait ajouter son troisième doigt. Son amoureux se tendit brièvement avant de prendre une autre inspiration, et il relaxa de nouveau. Une fois qu'il eut l'impression que le rouquin était assez détendu, il extraiya délicatement ses doigts, Gaara gémit profondément de la perte. Il se sentait vide, mais Lee apparut dans toute sa splendeur dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci l'embrassa passionnément. Il reprit la bouteille de lubrifiant, et Lee s'en enduit généreusement la verge. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son amant si ouvert, si en confiance il s'approcha en douceur de son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement avant de se remettre droit. Lee enligna sa verge vers l'entrée de son homme, il appuya délicatement la tête de sa verge sur l'ouverture et poussa lentement. Le noiraud dut me mordre violemment la lèvre du bas, pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'un seul coup, tant c'était bon. Mais il prit son temps avançant petit peu à la fois, suivant les respirations de Gaara, et finalement il fut entré au complet. Lee ne bougea plus, accordant le temps à son rouquin de s'ajuster à lui. Lee tremblait d'efforts pour ne pas bouger, il avait empoigné le sexe de son amant en main, et avait recommencé les mouvements, va et vient. Après quelques instants, Gaara bougea légèrement ses hanches. Le noiraud soupira de soulagement, il commença à se retirer tout en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que son gland à l'intérieur et poussa encore une fois tout en douceur. Lee recommença à ce rythme plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les puissantes mains de Gaara attrapent ses fesses, l'obligeant à accélérer le mouvement.

"Argg Gaara ! Tu es si serré, c'est si bon...hmmm"

"AHH Lee ! Là ! Là ! Encore !"

Lee sourit, il avait trouvé sans vouloir, la prostate de son amant, il s'enligna et frappa fortement directement sur celle-ci.

"Arggg ! LEEEEEEEEE !"

Il continua à frapper au même endroit, accélérant davantage la cadence, les ongles de Gaara fermement plantés dans son postérieur augmentant son plaisir. Rock Lee grogna pour ensuite se pencher pour prendre les lèvres de Gaara, presque violemment, celui-ci lui retourna de la même manière. Tout ce qu'on entendait dans la pièce était leur souffle, le bruit de leur peau contre leur peau et les grognements. Lee sentait qu'il allait jouir bientôt, et il accentua la pression sur la verge de son amoureux et ajusta sa vitesse sur celle de ses coups de boutoir. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient sans aucune coordination, un mélange de langue, de dents et de salive. Gaara avait lâché les fesses de Lee pour aller lui griffer profondément le dos.

"Gaa-aarraaa !" L'orgasme de Rock Lee le prit par surprise, et il déversa sa semence à l'intérieur de son amant.

Au même moment, lorsque Gaara se sentit rempli par l'essence de son amoureux, ça le fit franchir la barrière et il jouit intensément entre leurs deux corps. Quelques gouttes allèrent se placer sur le torse de son amoureux. Lee se laissa tomber délicatement sur le torse de Gaara, se fichant pas mal du sperme qui lui collait à la peau et les bras de son amoureux virent naturellement l'encercler. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence, Lee toujours à l'intérieur de Gaara, peu enclin à se retirer, il était merveilleusement bien ainsi. Après quelques minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devait se retirer, il commençait à être inconfortable, et il était sûr que c'était la même chose pour son homme. Il se retira doucement, Gaara émit un son de protestation, mais il ne bougea pas. Le ninja de Konoha se laissa tomber sur le côté droit de son amant. Celui-ci se tourna non sans difficulté vers lui pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime sincèrement, Lee."

Pour Lee, le temps cessa net de bouger, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où Gaara lui avait dit ses mots. L'émotion le prit à la gorge, et il tenta de dissimuler ses larmes. Gaara fut plus rapide en lui attrapant son menton, il le regarda paisiblement et l'embrassa tout doucement.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi, et je ne chérirai personne d'autre que toi."

À cette déclaration, la bête verte de Konoha éclata en sanglots camouflant son visage dans le cou de l'homme du désert. Celui-ci lui passait délicatement la main dans les cheveux, un sourire imperceptible, satisfait sur son visage. Peu de temps après, Lee se calma suffisamment et leva un regard rougeâtre vers son unique amour.

"Je t'aime aussi, Gaara. Plus que les mots sont capables de l'exprimer."

Ils se rapprochèrent davantage pour échanger à nouveau un tendre baiser, rempli de véritables bonheurs, d'amour et de promesses. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparent pour pouvoir respirer normalement.

"Allez viens usagi. allons prendre une douche." Lee proposa en souriant.

Lee sauta en bas du lit, il tendit naturellement sa main à Gaara, celui-ci se redressa beaucoup plus lentement, avec une grimace imperceptible de douleur. Main dans la main, ils allèrent prendre une bonne douche chaud, se lavant mutuellement et s'embrassant de temps en temps, tous les deux avaient le sourire au visage. Trente minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient habillés convenablement, et s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'humble maisonnette lorsque la main de Gaara prit celle de Lee.

"Je voudrais réellement... Je voudrais savoir si tu serais... Si tu voudrais revenir avec moi à Suna."

Le rouquin le regardait directement son regard azur ouvert, avec un peu de doute, mais il ne baissa pas le regard. Gaara voulait que Lee comprenne qu'il le voulait vraiment avec lui, en tout temps. Il vit le regard de son amoureux, s'agrandir de surprise, sa bouche forma un O, et il sembla oublié de respirer pendant un moment. Lee se reprit promptement et sauta prestement dans les bras robustes de Gaara, l'embrassant une fois de plus avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui.

"Oh, Gaara ! Oh... Oui, j'aimerais vraiment ça !"

Les deux hommes se souriaient, comme deux biens heureux, dans le portique de la maison, les mains jointes ensemble.

"Allons voir Naruto. On doit naturellement lui demander son autorisation.

Gaara déclara calmement en ouvrant la porte en tirant littéralement Lee dernière lui, celui-ci ri de tout son cœur heureux de voir son homme si enthousiasme à propos de leur avenir.

* * *

Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues paisibles de Konoha, main dans la main, ils étaient ravis d'être ensemble et que le plus dur était dernière eux. Ils croisèrent peu de gens sur leur route, mais ceux qu'ils croisèrent, les saluèrent poliment. Même qu'un boulanger, leur offrit gracieusement des croissants chauds, tout juste sortis de son four. Ils poursuivirent leur route en parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Tour. Ils entrèrent en silence par la porte centrale, en saluant poliment les gardes civils en poste. Leux deux ninjas escaladèrent vivement d'un pas assuré les escaliers jusqu'au vaste bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois face à la porte, Lee sembla hésiter.

"On fait quoi s'il refuse ?"

Gaara orienta son regard vers l'homme de sa vie, il ne laisserait personne les séparer. Mais ils parlaient de Naruto, le rouquin savait bien que celui-ci était le mieux placé pour les comprendre.

"Lee réfléchit. Rappelle toi tout ce que notre ami blond a fait pour être avec son homme."

Le noiraud retourna son regard en souriant.

-"Certainement, tu as raison. Allons-y alors."

Il s'avança au-devant pour cogné vigoureusement deux coups puissants à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils distinguèrent la voix de Sasuke, leur demandant poliment d'entrer. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bureau, Naruto était comme à son habitude, assis à son bureau, des documents étaient partout sur son bureau et empilé un peu n'importe comment. Le blond avait la tête baissée, et semblait absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Par un contraste frappant, Sasuke, à son bureau travaillait lui aussi, mais le sien était beaucoup plus ordonné et organisé. Sasuke les regardait fixement, un sourire discret sur ses lèvres fines.

"Hé, Baka ! "

Naruto ne réagit pas toujours plongé dans la lecture du document, son amoureux prit un papier qu'il roula en boule avant de lui lancer.

"Hé, usurontokachi !"

Naruto allait s'emporter lorsqu'il remarqua les deux ninjas face à lui.

"Lee, Gaara ! Comment allez-vous ?"

Les deux hommes le saluèrent poliment, tout d'un coup, tous les deux semblèrent tout à coup ne pas savoir quoi faire exactement ou dire.

"Heu… Les gars ? Je peux vous aider ? Car honnêtement, je suis débordé et je n'ai pas..."

"Je veux réellement que Lee quitte Konoha, pour venir habiter Suna avec moi."

Gaara avait interrompu son ami en plein milieu de sa phrase, ne pouvant plus attendre. Naruto le regardait attentivement, la bouche entrouverte, le regard agrandi considérablement par la surprise. Le blond orienta son regard étonné vers Lee, celui-ci avait rougi un peu, mais hocha affirmativement sa tête pour étayer les dires de son amoureux. L'Hokage tourna ensuite son regard vers son adjoint/amoureux, ne sachant pas comment réagir à une telle demande. À sa connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'une situation telle que celle-ci arrivait. En général, les couples se formaient à l'intérieur de leur village, mais pour le cas de Gaara et Lee, c'était différent. Konoha avait confiance en Suna, et l'inverse était aussi vrai. Sasuke sembla effectivement suivre sa logique, car il hocha discrètement de la tête.

"Je vois. Et vous voudriez partir d'ici à quel moment ?"

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent mutuellement, pas de questions autres que celle-là ? Pas de mise en garde ? Rien ? Gaara devinait bien que son ami comprenait bien leur relation.

"Ça fait déjà six mois que j'ai laissé Temari en charge. Je dois effectivement retourner le plus rapidement possible. Avec votre accord Hokage-Sama, je quitterai demain avec Lee."

Naruto soupira fortement par le nez, il n'aimait pas que ses amis utilisaient son titre honorifique. Mais il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Gaara le faisait. Pour justement distancer les deux relations. Encore une fois, il regarda en silence Sasuke, il lui répondit calmement de la même manière.

"D'accord. J'autorise Rock Lee à emménager à Suna, et je n'ai pas d'enjeux à ce que vous quittiez demain. Lee malgré que tu emménages à Suna, ta véritable allégeance doit naturellement rester auprès de Konoha."

La bête de Konoha secoua vivement la tête pour donner son accord, il ne voulait pas prendre la chance d'ouvrir la bouche pour se mettre à pleurer devant Sasuke et Naruto. L'Hokage se leva puis il s'approcha vivement, à grande enjambée vers son ami et collègue, et il le prit dans un câlin étouffant. Lee lui rendit avec autant d'enthousiasme. Leurs conjoints respectifs se regardèrent en souriant aimablement en coin. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, et ils se serrèrent la main Sasuke, lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Si tu crois que je vais te faire un câlin, tu te mets un doigt dans l'œil."

Gaara ricana ouvertement en secoua la tête.

"Non, je laisse ça à nos amoureux."

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se faire des câlins, en pleurant abondamment, et se faisant de promesses de ne jamais s'oublier. Gaara se décida à s'approcher des deux hommes énergiques, et empoigna l'épaule de Lee pour l'attirer vers lui.

"Aller risu ! On doit aller se préparer pour notre départ. Tu dois choisir ce que tu veux apporter maintenant, et ce que tu vas te faire livrer."

Lee sourit, donnant volontiers une dernière chaleureuse accolade à Naruto. Ensuite il donna une solide poigne de main à Sasuke pour finalement l'attirer dans ses bras. Sasuke se tendit légèrement, avant de lui retourner légèrement une accolade amicale à son tour, Lee eut un sourire triomphant.

Gaara s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son amoureux, il lui empoigna vigoureusement la main et le tira vers la porte en saluant respectueusement Naruto d'un signe de tête. Les deux autres amoureux les saluèrent une dernière fois.

"J'espère sincèrement que Lee sera heureux à Suna."

Naruto s'était approché davantage de son amant, cherchant manifestement du réconfort, triste de perdre un véritable ami et un excellent ninja de Konoha. Sasuke ne dit rien, prit uniquement le blond dans ses bras en le serrant fortement contre lui, et lui embrassant tendrement le dessus de la tête.


	10. La famille

_**1 mois plus tard.** _

Gaara ouvrit lentement les yeux dans la lumière diffuse du lever du jour, il tâta délicatement la place à sa gauche pour la trouver vide et froide, il soupira en se levant. Son amoureux était déjà parti courir, depuis leur de retour de Konoha, leur vie avait réellement pris un rythme effréné. Ils avaient à peine le temps de savourer du temps ensemble. Le soir ils se retrouvaient tous, mais les deux trop épuisés pour faire autre chose que de manger ensemble, et s'endormir en lisant un livre. À peine arrivé, qu'il avait été englouti par les demandes de ses conseillers, ses gardes et des demandes de rencontres. Le Kazekage s'était douté qu'il serait occupé, mais jamais à ce point. Kankuro avait recruté personnellement Lee, pour l'aider à former les nouvelles recrues au sein de leur excellent groupe de ninjas. Son homme avait naturellement accepté sans hésiter, et travaillait sans relâche, et son frère ne tarissait pas d'éloges sincères à son égard. Tout ça était bien agréable, mais le rouquin commençait à en avoir marre de ne jamais voir son conjoint. Ils ne passaient presque plus de temps ensemble, si ce n'était que pour dormir. Il soupira de nouveau en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, il enleva ses caleçons et marcha nu jusqu'à la douche, il mit l'eau aussi chaude qu'il pouvait tolérer. Après quinze minutes, il sortit, se sécha rapidement, il mangea à la hâte des fruits, il n'avait pas vraiment faim ce matin. Le rouquin devait davantage se dépêcher, car ce matin, il avait une rencontre avec le Tsuchikage Onoki du Village Iwa. Celui-ci voulait discuter d'un possible traité commercial. Gaara pensait réellement que ça représenterait une chose louable, il avait réellement du respect pour le vieil homme et de la manière donc il gérait efficacement son village, inspirait la considération. Il s'habilla de ses vêtements habituels, attacha sa gourde, regarda une dernière fois la maison qu'il partageait avec Lee et ferma la porte. En soupirant de nouveau, le Kazekage se dirigea vers son bureau où il passerait le reste de la journée.

* * *

Lee courait librement le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, la sueur coulait librement le long de son dos, et un sourire radieux éclairait son visage. Il adorait courir, il était quasi sûr d'avoir été assez rapide pour pouvoir voir Gaara avant que celui-ci quitte pour le travail, il sourit davantage plus et accéléra sa vitesse. Une fois leur maison en vue, il sprinta vers la porte, et il la trouva verrouillée. Son sourire s'évanouit, il avait encore raté le départ de celui-ci, il enleva ses vêtements trempés de sueur et alla prendre une douche rapide. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé officiellement avec Gaara, il ne le voyait quasi plus s'ils étaient chanceux, ils pouvaient manger ensemble pour le repas du soir. Sinon ils se rejoignaient dans leur lit douillet tard dans la soirée, et ils s'endormaient en général en consultant un livre. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment le temps de profiter réellement du fait qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Lee savait lors de leur retour que Gaara serait occupé, il avait quand même été absent pendant six mois, mais tout de même. Il soupira en se séchant rapidement, s'habilla comme un automate et prit un petit-déjeuner léger. Kakuro lui avait demandé de se joindre à lui pour la formation des nouveaux ninjas au sein de l'élite de Suna, et il était réellement ravi de pouvoir y participer activement, mais c'était excessivement demandant. Rock Lee devait notamment trouver un moyen de trouver du temps pour Gaara et lui, sinon il avait réellement peur que leur couple en souffre. Il envia Naruto, car il travaillait conjointement avec Sasuke, il soupira de nouveau une fois et il sortie sa maison. Lee décida de marcher au lieu de courir, il voulait réfléchir, le noiraud devait faire en sorte de trouver du temps pour eux ainsi que discuter avec son amoureux. Il devrait éventuellement en parler avec Kankuro, essayer de faire moins d'heures, mais encore là, il pénaliserait davantage celui-ci. Le frère du Kazekage, lui avait demandé son aide initialement, justement parce qu'il ne fournissait pas. Lee arriva finalement au vaste centre d'entraînement pour les recrues, il secoua la tête pour se libérer l'esprit et d'être présent à cent pour-cent pour les ninjas inexpérimentés, fraîchement sortis de l'Académie, il trouverait bien une solution plus tard.

* * *

Temari observait discrètement son frère de sa place au bout de la table du Conseil, celui-ci semblait à peine se concentrer sur ce que l'homme à sa gauche tentait de lui expliquer, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Elle roula les yeux en se retenant de soupirer bruyamment, son petit frère avait besoin de se prendre en main, et ce dès maintenant. avant que les membres du Conseil se rendent compte à quel point celui-ci ne portait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle se leva brusquement de la place.

"Désolée de vous interrompt, mais Kakekage-Sama à une rencontre importante dans quinze minutes. Il doit notamment s'accorder le temps de manger.

Son ton sévère ne laissait pas place à argumentation, les hommes et femmes du Conseil sortir prudemment en parlant à voix basse. Certains lui lancèrent un regard peu amène, et elle le retourna un de son propre cru. Certains d'entre eux s'offensaient facilement, et elle en avait marre d'avoir à toujours surveiller ses paroles, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Une fois la dernière personne hors du bureau, Temari ferma à la hâte la porte à clé et orienta son regard vers son petit frère.

"Bon, tu vas me dire exactement ce qui se passe avec toi ?"

Gaara leva calmement le regard vers elle, en haussant délicatement un sourcil inexistant.

"Tu fais allusion à quoi exactement ?"

Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration, et s'avança à grande enjambée frustrée vers celui-ci, les poings serrés le long du corps.

"Tu te fous de moi ? Allusion à quoi ? Non, mais tu ne t'es pas vu aller depuis une semaine ? C'est à peine si tu portes attention à ce qui se passe, je dois en tout temps de ramener à l'ordre."

Il eut la bonne idée de baisser les yeux vers son bureau, pour avoir au moins l'air un peu coupable. En vérité, il ne s'en rendait pas compte la majorité du temps, jusqu'au moment où il entend sa sœur dire son nom. Gaara soupira profondément, elle ne pourrait sûrement ne pas comprendre comment il se sentait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il négligeait Lee, et en plus, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que celui-ci quitte volontairement Konoha pour venir habiter avec lui. Le rouqion n'était même pas en mesure, la plupart du temps, à revenir à temps pour le souper. Il revenait plus souvent qu'autrement tard en soirée, et à ce moment-là Lee et lui-même étaient fatigués de leur journée. Ils finissaient régulièrement par au moins aller au lit en même temps, mais trop épuisé pour accomplir quoi que ce soit. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été intimes était à Konoha. À ce rythme, il avait peur de perdre l'affection et l'amour de Lee, tout ça à cause de sa charge de travail. Gaara savait que Lee était toujours à la maison pour le souper, et il savait aussi qu'il se levait avant le soleil pour avoir le temps d'aller courir. Que pouvait-il faire exactement ? S'il négligeait davantage son travail, ses conseillers lui feraient volontiers savoir, ils pourraient raisonnablement exiger la nomination effective d'un autre Kazekage.

"GAARA !"

Il tourna son regard assassin vers sa sœur, qui venait tout juste de le frapper en arrière de la tête.

"Non, mais ça ne va pas ?"

"Tu le fais encore, je te parlais et tout d'un coup, tu n'écoutais plus, il est là le problème, petit frère. Tu es de plus en plus distrait, que se passe-t-il ?"

Il se leva de sa chaise tournant le dos à sa sœur, et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre qui dominait son bureau. Gaara croisa ses mains dans son dos, il se devait de lui parler.

"Temari... C'est à propos de Lee…"

"Ho ! Dis-moi pas que tu ne l'aimes plus ?"

Le regard que son frère lui lança lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et elle leva les deux mains en signe de paix, elle ferma sa bouche et l'invita à continuer.

"Comme je te disais, c'est à propos de Lee, je le néglige. Depuis qu'on est revenus de Konoha, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, et encore moins pour lui. C'est essentiellement moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il déménage ici, qu'il quitte ses amis et son village. Comment je le remercie ? En ne passant presque aucun temps avec lui. À tous les soirs, il me prépare un souper, je te l'avais déjà dit ? Et à tous les soirs, il mange seul, il me réserve ma portion au chaud, mais il mange régulièrement SEUL !"

Gaara avait pratiquement hurlé le dernier mot, toujours dos à sa sœur, ses mains jointes étaient blanches tant il les serrait fort ensemble. Il semblait si vulnérable dans cet instant précis que Temari, n'hésita pas et l'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le rouquin se raidit avant de se laisser aller et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- J'ai peur de le perdre Temari. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui, il représente ma raison d'exister."

Il avait parlé si bas que s'il n'avait pas été si près de son oreille, la jeune femme est sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas comprise. Temari resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son frère.

"Tu vas avoir à lui parler ouvertement, Gaara. Lee doit savoir précisément ce que tu ressens, et vous pourriez aisément trouver une solution ensemble."

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux azurs étaient humides, des larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

"Tu as raison, mais lorsque j'arrive le soir, on est le deux fatigués. Je ne crois pas que ça serait un bon moment."

La jeune femme se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers son bureau pour étudier son agenda et la liste des travaux qu'il devait exécuter. Elle l'étudia longuement, pris des notes pour finalement lever son regard vers son frère avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour toi, otouto."

Curieux, le rouquin s'approcha de sa sœur, il regarda sa charge de travail, ensuite les notes que celle-ci avait prises, un sourire lui éclaira le visage.

"Temari !? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pour Lee ?"

Le changement qui s'était opéréchez son frère la frappa, il n'était plus le monstre que leur père avait tenté de créer. Gaara était un homme, un véritable humain qui était ouvert à ses émotions. Il la regardait avec tellement de joie, qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout de perdre quelques heures libres par semaine. Rendre heureux son petit frère faisait partie de son rôle de grande sœur après tout.

"Bien-sûr, il faudrait tout simplement réarranger les entrevues, ainsi que les rencontres avec le Conseil. Mais tout ce qui touche la paperasse, je peux en prendre la moitié, ainsi tu serais chez toi pour le souper au moins trois ou quatre fois semaine. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas parf..."

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car elle fut prise dans les bras de son frère, celui-ci la serrait fortement contre lui.

"Ne dis rien de plus. Trois, quatre soirs où je peux être avec Lee ? Que je peux quitter, que je vais manger avec lui et passer une soirée tranquille ? Tu me donnes tellement Temari, je ne sais pas comment te remercier."

La jeune femme blonde lui retourna volontiers son câlin, un sourire aux lèvres et une larme de pur bonheur coula librement sur sa joue.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je suis ta grande sœur. C'est précisément mon rôle de m'assurer que tu es heureux."

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant ce moment de tendresse familiale. Ils étaient rarissimes les réelles opportunités où ils se permettaient d'agir ainsi. En dernier lieu, Temari se sépara de son frère, en épongea discrètement sa joue .

"Aller, on commencer ce soir. Quitte à présent, et tu pourras arriver avant Lee chez toi et lui réserver la surprise."

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, il lui sourit de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner vers sa sœur.

"Merci, Temari."

Il déverrouilla la porte, un conseiller tenta de l'interpeller, mais l'homme de sable l'ignora et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. L'homme outré se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

"Je peux vous aider conseiller Saitô-San ?'

Elle prit place au bureau de son frère, conviant l'homme surpris de prendre place face à elle. Temari était fière de sa brillante idée et heureuse de pouvoir faire ceci pour Gaara, il le méritait.

* * *

_**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée** _

"Encore une fois !" La voix vigoureuse de Lee résonna dans le vaste gymnase intérieur de leur centre pour recrues.

Il regardait distraitement les nouveaux ninjas, s'entraîner au ninjutsu en paire, des combats simples qu'il avait créés pour ce type d'exercice. Il sentit une petite tape amicale sur son épaule gauche, Lee braqua sa tête pour voir Kankuro le regarder attentivement avec curiosité.

"Tu comptes leur faire pratiquer cet exercice combien de fois ?"

Lee le regarda confus, il ne comprenait pas la question, son beau-frère ricana légèrement avant de répondre.

"C'est la quatrième fois que tu leur demandes de recommencer."

Le ninja vert retourna son attention sur son groupe, il remarqua finalement que ceux-ci semblaient épuisés en plus d'être couverts de sueur.

"PAUSE !"

Lee il leur donna une heure de pause, et leur demanda de le rejoindre au centre d'entraînement extérieur par la suite. Kankuro le suivi attentif jusqu'au banc qui avait été installé sur le long du mur, le ninja de Konoha se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Le maître marionnettiste déposa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, il n'était pas lui-même depuis quelque temps, il semblait distrait et regardait souvent dans le vide.

"Que se passe-t-il, Lee ? Tu n'es pas toi-même depuis quelques jours."

Celui-ci orienta son regard vers Kankuro, il haussa les épaules en soupirant longuement par le nez.

"C'est à propos de Gaara."

Il sentit l'homme à ses côtés se tendre et il soupira aussi à son tour.

"Tu ne l'aimes plus ? " Kankuro avait soufflé ses mots à voix basse, presque murmuré.

"QUOI ?"

Lee se releva brusquement pour faire face à son beau-frère, les mains sur les hanches et le visage fermé. La bête verte semblait réellement en colère.

"Pourquoi tu me poses une telle question ?"

Kankuro se leva à son tour, il leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Désolé Lee, d'avoir assumé."

Lee se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le banc massif.

\- Ça va, ça va. J'aime toujours ton frère, je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour. En ce moment, le problème est qu'on se voit à peine, c'est une chance qu'on habite ensemble."

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Kankuro, il observa Lee et se reprocha sa question. Il était évident que l'homme à ses côtés chérissait réellement son frère, il déposa soigneusement de nouveau une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lee. Ils restèrent un moment en silence profitant du calme autour d'eux, l'homme au visage peint se tourna vers son ami.

"Donc tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps avec mon frère ?"

"Non, en effet. Depuis qu'on est revenus de Konoha, on se voit à peine. Je savais pertinemment qu'il serait occupé davantage à son retour, ça je m'y attendais. Mais je soupe toujours seul, il revient tard le soir, et à ce moment-là, on est tous les deux trop fatigués pour accomplir quoi que ce soit."

Kankuro inspira doucement, il se leva du banc et avança en silence de trois pas avant de se retourner vers Lee.

"Tu te sens ainsi négligé ?"

"Non, je suis aussi responsable. Je quitte la maison tôt à tous les matins, pour avoir le temps d'aller courir, avant de devoir me présenter ici à l'heure. Et même si je me dépêche, je n'arrive guère à revenir à temps avant qu'il ait déjà quitté pour la journée. Mais j'éprouve le besoin de courir, sinon je vais devenir fou."

Lee soupira de nouveau une fois, il avait peur que son amoureux perdre l'intérêt en lui et leur couple. S'il n'était pas en mesure de préserver son couple, Lee ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait, il aimait Gaara plus que sa propre vie. Le ninja de Konoha, haussa le regard vers son beau-frère, celui-ci marchait de long en large face à lui, sa main droite sous son menton et marmonnait trop bas pour que Lee saisisse quelque chose. Celui-ci décida d'attendre. Après quatre ou cinq minutes, Kankuro leva le poing droit dans les airs en signe de victoire.

"J'ai une brillante idée !"

Lee se leva, excité par l'énergie soudaine, que démontrait clairement son ami et par l'enthousiasme qu'il dégageait.

"Les recrues m'ont formulé une demande hier, et je leur ai dit que je t'en parlerais. Mais je ne croyais pas que ça te plairais, mais finalement peut-être que si."

Celui-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents, il semblait très fier de lui. Lee s'approcha de lui, et il prit ses deux épaules entre ses mains.

"Aller, Kankuro, quelle est ton idée ?"

Le maître marionnettiste lui fit un clin d'œil.

"On pourrait débuter les cours du matin à huit heures, au lieu de sept heures, ça te donne une heure de plus le matin. Ainsi tu peux passer du temps avec mon frère le matin."

Lee écrasa Kankuro dans une étreinte puissante, souriant comme un fou et rigolant comme un enfant. Le ninja vert n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir pensé à ceci lui-même. Il dut relâcher son beau-frère, lorsqu'il lui tapa fortement sur ses avant-bras.

"Désolé, désolé. Je trouve que tu as eu une idée de génie."

Lee sautait sur place souriant de toutes ses dents, il était tellement heureux d'avoir une solution à son problème. Ils discutèrent encore un moment pour organiser leur nouvelle routine du matin. Par la suite ils se dirigèrent vers la partie extérieure du bâtiment, où leurs recrues les attendaient, pour continuer leur entraînement de la journée. Ils regardèrent attentivement leurs deux sensei approcher, ils remarquèrent immédiatement le changement d'humeur chez Lee. L'humeur clémente fut au rendez-vous, le restant de cette agréable journée, leur entraînement ne fut pas nécessairement plus facile, mais définitivement plus agréable. Surtout que Lee se joignait régulièrement à eux pour les combats de ninjutsu, et leur donnait de précieux conseils.

Chacun de leur côté, les amoureux avaient trouvé, grâce aux personnes qui les entouraient, une solution pour leur manque de temps. Les deux quittèrent leurs endroits respectifs, un sourire aux lèvres en ayant hâte de pouvoir divulguer l'excellente nouvelle à leurs amoureux. Les deux marchaient en souriant, ne se doutant pas que leur tendre moitié, possédait aussi une bonne nouvelle. Finalement, peut-être que tout se passerait agréablement dans le futur, qui sait?


	11. Leur conclusion

Lee courait allègrement sur le chemin du retour, le sourire aux lèvres, il avait hâte à ce soir pour annoncer triomphalement l'excellente nouvelle à Gaara. Il faillit s'emmêler les pieds, tant il fut surpris de voir de la lumière chez lui à cette heure ci. Le noiraud s'approcha de sa porte, et celle-ci était déverrouillée, donc il l'ouvrit doucement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il enleva ses sandales, et avant même qu'il puisse avancer un voile de sable, l'encercla tout doucement comme une couverture. Le sable le souleva pour ensuite l'apporter dans sa chambre et le déposer délicatement sur son lit. Lee tourna peu à peu sa tête vers la gauche, son souffle se bloqua net dans sa gorge. Gaara était à genoux, nu, à l'exception d'un caleçon noir, et il le regardait avec tant affections et d'amour, que Lee sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

"Gaara..."

"Chut."

Le rouquin déposa tendrement un doigt fin sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, ensuite il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur le coin de sa bouche. Ensuite, sur le bout de son nez, par la suite se diriger vers les paupières de son amoureux. Gaara continua en embrassa le front, toujours avec douceur, il continua d'explorer le visage de Lee. Le rouquin embrassa ses tempes, ses joues pour continuer vers les lombes d'oreilles qu'il mordit avec légèreté. Gaara enleva prestement le chandail de Lee en même temps que de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le ninja vert grouillait littéralement sous lui, il émettait de doux gémissements, ses mains avaient trouvé leur chemin vers la chevelure rousse de son amant. La bête verte les empoigna fermement, mais tout en douceur voulant préserver le rythme actuel. Gaara embrassa tendrement par lui suite à son cou, sa gorge licha sa pomme d'Adam, pour enfin aller réclamer ses lèvres, son baiser était doux. Le baiser convoitait toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour l'homme sous lui. Gaara se recula quelque peu pour croiser le regard de l'homme qui avait réussi à s'emparer de son cœur, il était tellement en confiance et ouvert face à lui. Cet homme qu'il avait failli tuer dans sa jeunesse à cause de sa rage et sa haine. Le roux chassa ses idées noires de sa tête pour se concentrer sur l'homme sous lui, il se pencha de nouveau, mais un peu plus bas et prit un des mamelons en bouche, il sentit Lee frémir sous lui. Son amant émit des gémissements, il sera les mains un peu plus fort dans la chevelure de son homme. Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin et dans sa main droite, il prit son deuxième mamelon en son index et son pouce et sera délicatement. Son amoureux gémit bruyamment et levant brusquement ses hanches, les mains de Lee lâchèrent vivement les cheveux de son amoureux et agrippa fermement le drap soyeux sous lui. Gaara poursuivi d'explorer le corps de son amoureux, comme ce corps lui avait manqué. Le rouquin mordilla un peu la peau qui avait près de lui, la licha aussi, et l'embrassa affectueusement, il voulait communiquer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans ces gestes anodins. Le Kazekage embrassa le chemin de poil noir qui partait du nombril jusqu'à son pantalon, il détacha doucement le bouton, révélant une belle toison noire, et il huma la fragrance qui s'en dégageait. Finalement, Gaara retira d'un seul mouvement le pantalon et caleçon. Lee frissonna, la chair de poule apparue le long de ses bras et jambes, ses mamelons se hérissèrent encore plus. Le rouquin le regarda, hypnotisé.

"Tu es splendide, mon risu."

Lee rougit délicieusement, il tenta de cacher son visage avec son avant-bras, mais le sable entrava ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le noiraud leva les yeux vers son amant, celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin.

"Ne te cache pas de moi, je veux tout voir."

Le ninja vers rougis de nouveau, si c'était gênant, mais ne tenta pas de se défaire de ses liens de sable. Immobiles, Lee maintint ainsi son regard sur celui de Gaara. Celui-ci sembla satisfait de sa réaction, il abaissa son visage vers la verge bien dressée de son amoureux. Le rouquin appliqua la langue langoureusement sur le gland avant de s'attarder sur la fente ou s'écoulait le jus de sa tendre moitié, et il suçota un juste un peu le gland. Lee était réellement dans tous ses états, tentant d'introduire son sexe plus profondément dans la bouche chaude de son amoureux. Mais celui-ci le taquinait et refusait nettement de le prendre plus en bouche.

"Gaaarraaa... Tu es cruel, prends-moi..." Lee avait de la difficulté à dire ce qu'il voulait, tant sa tête était dans les nuages. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était que sa queue disparaisse au fond de la gorge de son amoureux.

Le rouquin embrassa le côté de la verge, suivant la grosse veine qui sillonnait le pénis, il continua sa descente jusqu'à arriver aux bourses de son amoureux, et il en prit une en bouche. Lee émit une sorte de grognement approbateur, en gémissant, en même temps qu'il tentait vaillamment de se défaire de ses liens de sable. Gaara prit les jambes de son amoureux pour les mettre de chaque côté de son corps, pour bénéficier d'un accès direct à l'entrée secrète de son amoureux,. Le roux s'installa confortablement pour ensuite appliquer sa langue sur le bouton de chair rose, un autre gémissement de fond de gorge de la part de Lee le récompensa. Gaara inséra sa langue à l'intérieur, pour faire de rapides mouvements, vas et viens. Lee était de plus en plus bruyant, gémissant et bougeant tentant d'avoir plus. Gaara continua calmement d'insérer sa langue, mais ajouta un doigt en même temps, son amoureux n'était plus compréhensible. Lee semblait supplier Gaara d'entreprendre quelque chose. Donc le rouquin obéit, en ajoutant un deuxième doigt, ainsi qu'un troisième. Sa langue toujours présente, il entrouvrait les doigts pour préparer l'entrée pour sa verge, qui commençait à être drôlement dure, que c'en était presque douloureux. Gaara retira ses doigts ainsi que la langue, Lee grogna de frustration, mais son amoureux ne réagit pas. Le Kazekage prit le lubrifiant sur la table rase près de leur lit et s'enduisit la verge. Il se rapprocha, prit les lèvres de Lee dans un baiser fougueux, passionné et le sable libéra le ninja vert. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et inversa leur position. Le roux se retrouva sous lui, sans avertissement aucun, il s'empala directement sur la verge de son amant. Un cri silencieux franchit allègrement ses lèvres, et Gaara lança sa tête par en arrière.

"Lee ! Ne te fais pas mal."

Le ninja de Konoha ne répondit pas à la déclaration de Gaara, au lieu il se mit à le chevaucher rapidement et avec force. Lee dévisageait Gaara, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il se servait de ses mains, posées sur les genoux de son amant pour se propulser avec force. L'homme de sable était si surpris qu'il était presque trop choqué pour réagir, le plaisir était intense et le regard de Lee sur lui semblait le geler sur place. Le roux sentait le plaisir grandir dans son estomac, il prit alors la verge de son amoureux et lui imposa le même rythme que celui-ci lui donnait. Quelques instants plus tard, Gaara jouit profondément dans l'antre chaud de son amoureux, et celui-ci éjacula en même temps sur leurs deux torses. Le ninja vert se laissa tomber sans délicatesse sur son amoureux, manifestement épuisé. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Lee était presque endormi lorsqu'il sentit Gaara bouger sous lui.

"Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose pour nous laver, mon amour."

Il déplaça son amoureux dans le lit, il alla chercher un linge passé à l'eau chaude, il revint dans la chambre. Lee était étalé de tout son long et le regardait avec tendresse. Gaara s'approcha pour prendre place auprès de l'homme de sa vie. Le rouquin lui nettoya le ventre, avant de lui demander d'écarter les jambes, et il nettoya délicatement son antre. Ensuite, il lança le linge souillé dans leur panier de linge, dans le coin de la chambre, il prit place aux côtés de Lee, et automatiquement celui-ci se coucha pratiquement sur Gaara. Le roux le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre sa poitrine, heureux. Ils restèrent en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici avant moi ?"

Gaara sourit tendrement à Lee et lui expliqua la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Temari, ainsi que l'idée que celle-ci avait proposée. Une fois son explication terminée, Lee éclata de rire. Gaara le regarda surpris, en levant un sourcil confus dans sa direction.

"Ah ! Ah ! J'ai entretenu une discussion similaire avec Kankuro."

Ce fut au tour de Lee, d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé plus tôt aujourd'hui avec son frère. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore une fois, ils savaient à quel point ils étaient chanceux.

"Gaara, il va falloir naturellement qu'on trouve une idée pour remercier Temari et Kankuro. Ils ont chacun fait un sacrifice pour notre bonheur, tu as beaucoup de chance de les avoir."

Le rouquin hocha affirmativement de la tête, il savait que son homme avait raison, il devrait trouver un moyen de les remercies. Mais pour ce soir, tout ce qu'il voulait était de profiter de son amoureux et ainsi espérer que ça serait perpétuellement ainsi. Car maintenant il avait l'homme de sa vie, et ils s'aimaient réellement. Leur vie ne serait peut-être parfaite, mais tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils pourraient tout surmonter.

FIN


End file.
